Mobius Stories
by Kimmy Psione
Summary: The young daughter of an evil tyrant gets transported to the world of Mobius. When she finds out that the world is not her own she decides to hold off on returning home and instead enslave the mobians to become her new pets.
1. Chapter 1

Mobius Adventures:  
New Faces, New Places

It was dark. Night had fallen in the forest, embracing one girl who was laying in the dirt who was near death with it's gentle touch. She wanted to rest, to sleep and never have to awake again to endure the hardships of the world around her, but she knew that her life was not in her own hands and the choice would be made for her if she was to live or die. A sharp pain suddenly went through her body and she was wide awake. "Kizen!" She screamed aloud. She got no reply. "Wha..." She looked around confused as rain began to fall. "He's not here. Did I defeat him? Did he run?" She cringed as her chest burned, coughing up blood." Broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung. If Kizen isn't here though..." He hand begun to glow white. "This shouldn't be a problem."

She ran her hand across her chest and she sighed in relief. The power of her spell made flesh heal and bones mend and soon she went from the brink of death to being perfectly healthy. "It's times like this that I am glad I ignored father when he said learning healing magic was a waste of time" The girl got to her feet and generated a fireball in her hand to provide light. "Hmm... This area does seem to be any of the forests near Talwar. The leaves in the trees are far too green. Just how far did he blast me?" She then saw a small lake through the trees. Feeling parched she decided to go over to get a drink. She kneeled next to the lake and cupped her hands into the water and took a drink. "The water is fresh, maybe I am in elven country." She shook her head violently. "I sure hope not. They would surely kill me on sight." She went to get another drink but stopped halfway as she saw her reflection and screamed. She backed away for a moment and then once she gathered her thoughts she went to the lakeside again for a second look. She was a cat.

"No, not a cat." She said to herself. She looked at her reflection and saw that while she was covered in white fur, had a cat's tail, ears and facial features she retained most of her humanoid features. "Hmm... Seems to be some kind of Lycanthrophy or polymorph spell." She tried to cast a few spells to return her to her normal form, but none of them worked. "Well whatever this is it seems I'm stuck like this for now." She laid down on the ground and rested her head on a rock. She was about to drift off to sleep when two lights moving in the forest caught her eye. "Lights? A search party, but are rescuers or hunters?" She knew that it would have been in her best interest to hide just in case, but something made her want to take a look. "Knowing my luck it will be a couple of Will'o Wisps leading me to my doom."

She crept through the trees to get a closer look at the lights, hiding in a nearby bush just in case it was a hostile creature. Soon the two lights came into view and she saw that the lights were being held by two people that looked much like her current form except that they were rabbits. "Who's ever heard of a wererabbit." She thought to herself, now thinking that she was probably not a were creature. "Hello!" The rabbits call out into the darkness. They were looking for her or at least for someone. Though it was against her better judgment she decided it would be best to reveal herself. If they were hostile then she would take care of them herself, they couldn't possibly any tougher than what she had already fought that night. She stepped out into the open she walked towards the two rabbits. "Hey!" She yelled, causing the rabbits to turn towards her. Now that she was closer she could see that one was much smaller than the other and that they were both female, a mother and daughter perhaps.

They walked over to her, shining their lights on her so they could get a good look. "Oh my, are you alright? We heard screaming and thought that someone might be in trouble. Are you okay?" The older rabbit asked. "I seem to be lost." Replied the girl. "I was knock unconscious and when I awoke I found myself in this forest." The older rabbit gave the girl a kind smile. "Then maybe you should stay the night at our house deary. You can wait till morning when things might look more familiar and while you wait you can have a warm bath and we can get you a set of clothes." The girl looked down at herself and realized that she didn't have a scrap of clothes on and the white fur that covered her body was splattered with mud from when she laid down on the ground. "Oh! I didn't realize I was so indecent." She said trying to cover herself. "No need to be so modest. Some of our closest friends were barely more that what you are right now and it seems that you were robbed in the woods. Its not your fault if they took your clothes as well. Let's get you inside before you catch a cold in this rain." The older rabbit turned to lead her through the woods, but then stopped for a moment. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream." The girl smiled. "My name is Kimmy. Nice to meet you."

Kimmy followed the two rabbits down the dirt trail they used to search the woods. She tried to see if there was anything she recognized. Maybe a landmark or structure that would give here a hint to where she was. While walking she felt a tap on her leg. She looked to see what it was and found Cream holding a black bag. "Uh, Miss... we found this while we were looking for you and thought it might belong to whoever made the scream we heard. Is it yours?" Kimmy took a closer look at the bag and then her eyes went wide. "That's my bag of holding! How did you ever find it out here?" "It was just sitting next to a tree. I'm glad that we could get it back to you." Cream handed it to Kimmy who hugged it tightly to her chest. "Well now you guys won't have to give me new clothes. I have a bunch of spare outfits stored in here." Kimmy turned her head and grinned evilly. "That's not all though." She thought. "With this I'll have enough supplies to keep myself entertained should I find myself stuck here for a while. What luck that these two found it.""Miss... is something wrong" Kimmy heard Cream's voice and turned her head towards her. "Oh nothing Cream, I was just thinking to myself. By the way, you don't have to call me Miss. Please call me Kimmy. After all, we are friends right?" Cream smiled brightly and nodded.

After a small trek Kimmy saw Vanilla and Cream's modest home. "They heard me scream from this far away in this storm? Their ears must be amazing. I had better watch what I say while inside." Kimmy thought but then she let out a small giggle as she thought about the items she kept stored in her bag. Vanilla lead her to the front door and opened it. "This is it. Please make yourself at home. The bathroom is right over there." Kimmy bowed to her hosts. "Thank you. I am going to take a quick bath, but I'm afraid that I'll have a few questions when I come back out." Vanilla nodding to her. "Of course, after what you have been through you must be a bit confused. Please take your time, I'll have a warm meal ready for you when you get out. Kimmy went into the bathroom and turned the water on high, hoping that would mask the sounds of what she was about to do.

She placed her bag on the floor and opened it. Putting her hand inside she spoke two words. "Inventory scroll" And when she pulled her hand back out she had a rolled up parchment. "It has been a while since I last used my bag, I wonder what I left in there." Kimmy opened the paper up and was about to step in the tub, but then she realized that if she did that the dirt in her newly acquired fur would just spread and make her even dirtier if she took a bath. She sat on the side of the tub and switched the shower on. "Let's she" She though, knowing it was unwise to speak aloud what was written on the paper. "I have a good assortment of swords and enough materials to enchant them if needed. An Alchemy set, 20 changes of my clothes, my ring of giant's strength, enough torture equipment to supply a small dungeon... " She scanned the list throughly and then a few items caught her eye. "Oh my god, when did I put Pain Giver and my master's choker in here! That will make things sooooo much easier for me. I even have 20 control collars already prepared." Kimmy rolled the parchment up and placed it back in the bag. "I had better not keep my hosts waiting. I think we can have one night of peace and quite before I decide what I want to do with them." Kimmy hopped into the shower and closed the curtain."

After a while Kimmy exited the bathroom. Her fur was now as white as freshly fallen snow and her hair was tied up into long pigtails that stopped at her shoulders. She was also fully clothed now. She wore a leather jacket and skin tight leather jeans, both a matching color of royal purple. The jacket only had one button done up right above her breasts which revealed that underneath her jacket she had on a grey T-shirt that tightly hugged her gorgeous curves much like her jeans. She also had on a pair of black high heeled boots and was wearing black lips stick and eye shadow. "Ah, it feels so good to be in clean and clothed again." She said aloud before noticing Vanilla staring at her from the table she and Cream where sitting at. "Was the makeup a bit much? I'm sorry, it is just a certain style I like to wear. I hope it doesn't offend." Vanilla blushed as she noticed how rude she was being. "Not at all, it's just that we don't know many people who wear such, um... fashion." Kimmy stepped over and took a seat that had a bowl of soup, a sandwich and a glass of milk on the table in front of it. "Well where I'm from it is quite common."

Cream's curiosity peeked. "Where are you from Kimmy?" Kimmy took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed. "I am from the kingdom of Talwar. Have you ever heard of it before Cream?" The young rabbit girl shook her head. Vanilla then spoke up. "I have never heard of it either. Must be very far away." Kimmy was a little shocked, though she didn't show it. Talwar was known around the world and a den of evil and corruption. How could they not of heard of the black kingdom. "My turn for a question. How long have you two been in those forms? Is it something in this area that makes us look like this?" The two rabbits looked confused. "What do you mean?" Vanilla replied. Kimmy decided to chose her words carefully. "Well this is not my normal form. When I woke up I had this fur, tail and my ears. I am a human normally." Their eyes went wide, giving Kimmy the idea she said something wrong. Cream spoke first. "Human? Does she mean like Chris?" "Who is Chris?" Vanilla stood up and went over to a table. "Kimmy, please come over here."

Cream and Kimmy both arose from their seats and went over to the table. Kimmy noticed the many pictures that had been framed. Many had the two rabbits in them along with other creatures that seemed afflicted with the same furry condition. Vanilla picked up one of the pictures and handed it to Kimmy. "That is Chris." She said pointing to one of people in the picture. It was a boy, a human boy. "He is a human from another dimension. He came here for a while after we returned here from his dimension, but a couple months back he returned home." It all made sense now. "So I was somehow sent to this plane. That would explain my current form. If humans aren't a common species here I could of changed to adapt to this realms rules." Vanilla and Cream both gave Kimmy a look of concern. "Kimmy, just where are you from?" Asked Cream.

As the night went on Vanilla and Cream told Kimmy about their planet, giving her a quick history lesson. "So this planet is called Mobius." Vanilla nodded as as Kimmy spoke. "And at the moment your people are have only one real enemy, who is named Dr. Robotnik, who is trying to capture you all to be transformed into robots to serve him in his tyrannical empire." Vanilla nodded again. "And so there is a group of you know as 'Freedom Fighters' who combat him and make life safe for people like you and your daughter." Vanilla nodded one final time and then said to Kimmy. "Yes and for the time being Robotnik has been confined to his city, but he is still too powerful to defeat completely. So then why don't you tell us about your planet?"

Kimmy was trying to avoid that question. In her dimension she, her family members and their followers would be in the place of this Dr. Robotnik, except they were much better in their tyrannical quest for power. She would just have to come up with something, but she didn't want to be caught in a lie and since she wasn't sure how powerful their ear were at picking up signals she decide to do the next best thing. "Well my planet is in turmoil. There is only one rule there: Control or be controlled. People like your Robotnik litter the lands and have made large cities from the pain and suffering of the people they have enslaved with magic or brute force. There it is not uncommon to see a warlord returning to his or her castle in a carriage that is being pulled by the defeated people of a newly enslaved town. Before I went unconscious I was in the middle of a battle with such a tyrant by the name of Kizen. He attacked my father's city and was there with the soul purpose of taking me and my two sisters, Rose and Ashley, as his pets to obey his every whim. There are a few resistance groups there, but many have been found out and enslaved like so many others." Kimmy tried her best to look sad, even though in her mind she was giggling. "There we go. Best way to lie is to tell the truth and leave out what you don't want them to hear" She thought to herself.

Cream and Vanilla were shocked at her story. To think that somewhere out there a place like that existed. "You poor dear, I hope your sisters are okay." Kimmy looked up and smiled. "I'm not too worried about them. My father was in town at the time and he is a great fighter. There is no way he could lose to someone like Kizen. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Vanilla gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. It sounds like you have already been through so much." She looked up and saw a clock on the wall that said it was midnight. "Look at the time! Cream, it is past your bedtime." She went over to a closet and pulled out a fresh blanket and a pillow. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish Kimmy. We might know a few people who can get you back to your home, but even then it might take some time." Kimmy got up from her seat and followed Vanilla. "That is fine, I could use a little vacation from my world." She said as took the items from Vanilla's hands. She followed the rabbit as she saw Cream scurry off to her room. "This is the guest room. Sorry the bed isn't made, we haven't had anyone stay the night in a while." "Well it beats sleeping in the rain. I appreciate all your hospitality. Goodnight." Kimmy walked into the room, tossing her bag on the floor and the pillow and blanket on the bed. She then took off her clothes, except for her undergarments, and placed them on a nearby dresser. "Pleasant dreams girls." She thought to herself as she flopped onto the bed. "Starting tomorrow your lives are going to change. After all, if I am going to be stuck here than I might as well start a new little empire right here." She closed her eyes and visions of what she would do filled her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mobius Stories:  
Cream, the Pet

Kimmy sat upon her dark throne and smiled cruelly at the hundreds of mobians who were bowing before her as a sign of submission, each wearing one of her control collars around their necks. "Hahaha, now that I have conquered your world I shall make you make you all into my pets and slaves. After all you are all just a bunch of animals and need a good owner to train you on how to behave and obey." Kimmy looked down on the poor creatures. She was going to turn their lives into a living hell and there was nothing any of them could do about it. "Cream! Come here and serve me." Cream walked up from behind the throne. She was wearing a cute maid's outfit and was carrying a silver tray in her hands. Kimmy took a wine glass from atop the tray and took a sip, quickly spitting out the liquid. "Stupid girl!" She said splashing the wine into the young girl's face. "You poured out the wrong year! How am I suppose to drink this swill!" Cream turned to try and run, but she tripped in her panic and spilled what was left on the tray onto the marble floor. "And now you have made a mess of the floor! This kind of behavior requires punishment." Kimmy stood up and grabbed ahold of a wooden paddle at the side of her throne.

Walking over to Cream she reached down, grabbing the rabbit by her collar, and brought her to her feet. "Over here girl. You know how this goes." Kimmy turned her gaze to Vanilla, who was wearing a similar outfit to Cream. "Vanilla!" The older rabbit cringed at the call of her mistress. "Get over here. I want you to watch this." She obeyed and stood next to the throne as Kimmy sat down, forcing Cream to lay across her lap. "Look on my new slaves! This is just a glimpse of what is to come!" Kimmy lifted the Cream's skirt and raised the paddle high. "Please mistress! I am sorry! I didn't mean to mix up your wine!" The young rabbit screamed as she begged for forgiveness. Kimmy grinned. Cream hadn't gotten the wine wrong. She just wanted an excuse to spank her in front of the crowd and set an example. "I know Cream and I forgive you." Cream was overjoyed by those words and untensed her body in relief. A moment later her eyes went wide in pain as the paddle slapped against her bottom making a loud "Thwack!" sound. "So I'll only give you 10 swats to your bottom instead of the original 50." Kimmy continued her assault without mercy. Vanilla and the rest of the audience watched in horror as Cream screamed and writhed at each stroke.

Once she was done Kimmy let Cream off her lap. "Now go to your cage and think of what you've done. Cream nodded as she held back tears, walking off and rubbing her butt. Kimmy then sent her attention to Vanilla. "Now for you. Go clean up the mess your daughter made." Without question Vanilla went over the wine and knelt before it. "Mistress, I don't have a towel to wipe this up." Kimmy once again got up from her throne and stepped behind Vanilla. "Then use your tongue and lick it up." Kimmy said placing a foot on the back of the rabbits head, forcing her face to the floor. "Lick, it, up." In fear of punishment Vanilla closed her eyes and started licking the wine from the cold hard ground. "Good girl. You should be honored to taste from my private wine collection." Vanilla stopped for a moment to meekly say. "I am, Thank you for this honor." And then continued on the task given to her. Kimmy, with her foot still placed firmly on the rabbit's head, looked on to the crowd of mobians watching this sight in horror. "Now, it's time for each of you to receive your new jobs." she pulled a list from her dress and flipped it open. "Let's begin."

Suddenly a bright light hit Kimmy in the face. "Raise and shine sleepy head" She heard as she opened her eyes. "Aw, Vanilla." She said looking at the rabbit girl next to her bedroom window, open curtain in hand. "Did you have to wake me up? I was having the best dream." Vanilla giggled. "I know, Cream and I could hear you laughing in your sleep, but it's almost noon." Kimmy got out of bed and went over to the dresser where she put her clothes. "Really? Then I really should be getting up." She said putting on her clothes from the night before. "There is breakfast, or lunch I should say, on the kitchen table." Said Vanilla. "So what where you dreaming about?" Kimmy froze for a moment, but quickly relaxed. "Just of my two favorite rabbits and all the fun we will have in the future." Vanilla nodded in agreement to her statement and walked out of the room. As the door shut Kimmy grinned and thought back to the images she saw in her dreams. "Yeah, let's make that happen." She thought to herself as she put on the rest of her clothes.

Kimmy walked out of the bedroom to get her meal. She had to admit that she felt quite hungry and was glad to get some food. She sat at the table looked at the plate set their for her. Steak, eggs, bacon and a freshly peeled orange. She licked her lips and said. "Vanilla, you have overdone yourself." She said looking over to the rabbit who was at the sink washing dishes. "It is no problem. I would of given you some vegetables, but I know how much you cats love meat." Kimmy hadn't though about that. Now that she was in this form was her diet different? "Well maybe I could try a little celery." "Okay, just give me a moment." Kimmy picked up her fork and knife and started at the steak on her plate. "Take your time, I am in no rush." she put a piece of the meat into her mouth and instantly noticed how it tasted much better than any steak she had ever had before. Either Vanilla was the best cook she had ever met or her taste buds had been altered to find meat more appealing. Either way she found herself scarfing down the rest of the steak.

"My, you must have been hungry." Vanilla said as she finished cleaning the dishes. "You should have said something last night. I would have made you more." Vanilla went over to the fridge and stuck her head inside. "Please don't worry about it. You have done so much for me." Kimmy said as she pulled out a black chocker with a large ruby embedded in it from her coat pocket and wrapped it around her neck. "Besides, you will probably be doing much more for me in the future." Giggling to herself she grabbed a leather collar that she also had in her pocket and put it under the table between her legs. "This collar will assure that." She thought to herself "These two rabbits don't seem like the type who can take pain and my control collars can generate a large amount of electricity to shock them into submission or shrink in size to choke the wearer at my whim as long as I wear this enchanted choker. That should be good enough to make them my slaves." Vanilla pulled out a stalk of celery and pulled off a couple pieces. Taking it over to the sink she washed it under the water from the faucet and then cut it into little pieces. "It's a shame I can't get them to put these on willingly. If I could then I could guarantee compliance. The enchantment on the collars is most powerful then. Those who put them on willingly are under my complete power and cannot go against me. The fun thing about it is that unlike other domination enchantments this one allows them to keep their personality and free will to some degree." Kimmy sighed "Oh well, I'll just have to make do with intimidation methods"

Vanilla came over to the table with a small plate of cut celery in her hands. "Is something wrong deary?" Kimmy looked up to her. "Oh it's nothing really, just a lot of things on my mind." Vanilla gave her a concerned look and then bent over the table to place the plate in front of Kimmy, putting her neck in perfect range. "You are mine Vanilla!" Kimmy thought as she grabbed the collar, moving it right behind the rabbit's neck. A moment before could try to get it onto Vanilla the front door opened wide. "I'm home!" Called Cream. This caught Kimmy off guard and she aborted her plan, placing the collar back into her coat. "Damn, she had to come in at just the wrong moment." Luckily it seemed that neither Vanilla or Cream seemed to notice, though it seemed that something else had. A small, blue winged creature flew straight to her. "Chao, Chao! Chao, Chao!" The blue creature cried out. "No Cheese! This is Kimmy, the guest I told you about. She is a friend." The creature went quite, but continued to stare at Kimmy. "I'm sorry Kimmy. He just isn't use to you." Kimmy watched the creature curiously. "What is that?" Cream held Cheese in her arms. "Oh, this is a chao. They are common in this world. Many people here keep them as pets. I was going to introduce you two last night but it got too late and I had to go to bed." Kimmy looked at the chao with concern. "So it's a guard dog. This might complicate things. I won't be able to do anything around here if it keeps warning everyone." She thought. "I'll have to find a way to distract it" Kimmy smiled to Cream and Cheese. "I'm sure that we'll be best friends soon enough."

"Well then" said Vanilla "I have errands to run in the city girls. If you want you two can come with me or you can stay and watch the house." Kimmy saw this as an opportunity. If she couldn't get the mother than maybe she could get Cream much easier. She only had to get past Cheese. "I'm sorry Vanilla, I'm just not comfortable enough to go to a city yet." Vanilla nodded. "I understand. Cream, would you like to stay here and keep Kimmy company?" "Yes mother." Said Cream as she walked next to Kimmy. "Would you like to play a game with me?" "Sure, I just need to finish my food." Kimmy grabbed piece of bacon off her plate and took a big bite out of it. "It's like taking children from a peasant" Thought Kimmy.

A short time later Cream, Kimmy and Cheese were waving goodbye to Vanilla as she walked off. Once she was out of sight Cream turned to Kimmy. "So what should we play?" Kimmy smiled. "What an innocent girl, so trusting. This will be too easy." She thought. "Well Cream, how about we play Hide and Go Seek. You two hide first and I'll count over there at that tree. Only rule is that you have to hide inside the house." "Ok, that sounds like fun!" Kimmy went over to the tree and started counting backwards from 30 as Cream ran inside. Kimmy didn't stop till she made it to one saying "Ready or not,here I come!" She looked at the house. "Now to give myself a little edge." She thought as her hand started to glow purple. She placed her hand to her eyes and they started to glow as well, allowing her to see the outline of Cream and Cheese through the house. "So they are hiding in a closet. Well then maybe I should let them have their fun for a while." Kimmy walked in the house and started looking behind things and turning over things that would be big enough to hide the little rabbit to act as if she was looking incase Cream was watching."I wonder where she could be? Maybe she is in her mother's room." Kimmy said walking right past the closet Cream and Cheese were hiding in and into Vanilla's room.

"Hehe, I don't think she can find us Cheese." Cream said in a whisper. "This is the best hiding place ever." Time pasted and after about 30 minutes Cream had fallen asleep in the closet. Cheese was still wide awake and was beginning to wonder about Kimmy. He stepped out of the closet and started looking around, first looking in Vanilla's room finding no one in it. Next he checked Cream's room, and once again found nothing. Finally he opened the door to the guest room to check there, but as he stepped inside he was greeted by a hand that grabbed him by the wings. Before he had time to yell he was thrown into a chest that Kimmy had set up for him and she closed it shut, casting a spell upon it that would make it impossible to open. The chest moved around a little, but no sound was made as it did. "There we go, one problem out of the way. Now listen up Cheese. I have enchanted that chest so that sounds can go in but can't come out. I have also left in there a collar for you. If you are a good Chao and put it on I'll let you out. Till then have fun in there. I'll know when you have put it on properly so until then I am going to go have fun with Cream." Kimmy said as she walked out of the room leaving Cheese alone in the dark, cramp chest. "Now then, Vanilla said it would take her till nightfall to return. That gives me plenty of time to make Cream into my little pet." Kimmy went straight to the closet and opened it, finding a sleeping Cream. She placed her hand on the collar in her pocket and started to pull it out, but then put it back. "No I have a better idea"

She tapped Cream on the arm, waking the young rabbit up from her slumber. "There you are! This was a really good hiding place." Cream, still a little drowsy, looked around the closet. "Where's Cheese?" "I thought he was with you." She took two glances around the house. "I'm sure he is around here somewhere. He'll come out when he is ready. How about you get out of there and we fix you a snack." Cream stood up and followed Kimmy to the kitchen. "Kimmy?" Cream said as she sat in a chair. "Can I ask you a question?" Kimmy looked over to her. "Sure, feel free to ask me anything." "Last night when I handed you your bag you called it a 'Bag of holding'. What does that mean?" Kimmy was a little surprised she caught something like that. "Well let me show you. I'll go get it and be right back." "Okay!" Cream said, now wide awake with excitement. Kimmy went back to her room and grabbed her bag. While she was there she noticed that the chest was still moving wildly. She just laughed at the Chao's futile effort as she left the room, bag in hand.

Kimmy went back to the kitchen and laid the bag on the table. "Now to answer your question. A bag of holding is a magical bag that can hold much more than it it appears to be able to hold. Like this." Kimmy placed her hand into the bag and then said. "Short sword". Pulling out a plain short sword made of solid steel. "That's amazing!" Cream exclaimed. "Yes, but to get anything from it you have to put it in first." Kimmy said placing the sword against the wall. "Then you have to know what is inside the bag so you can call out the object." Kimmy then snapped her fingers as if she had just remembered something. "That reminds me. Cream, have you or your mother ever had problems from that Robotnik person?" Cream thought back to all the times that she, Cheese and her mother were kidnaped by Robotnik only to be saved by Sonic and the other freedom fighters. "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well I have an item I use that might prevent that from happening again." She reached into the bag and said "Collar" Pulling out a leather collar. "I used this with my friends back home. These collars are directly connected to my choker." Kimmy said lifting her neck to reveal the choker she wore. "If you wear this I will know where you are at all times and would be able to tell your friends immediately if you get caught." She handed Cream the collar and pulled the other collar from her pocket." I have one here for your mother as well, just incase." Cream looked at the collar nervously. "I'm not sure Kimmy, it doesn't look too comfortable." Kimmy frowned. "Could you at least try it on for a moment. If you really don't like it then you can take it right off." The young rabbit hesitated for a moment, but then decided to put the collar on. She wrapped it around her own neck and strapped it on tightly.

That was all it took to entrap Cream within the enchantment. "Kimmy, I feel weird." Kimmy giggled. "That is normal Cream. Now come over here and sit on my lap." Cream found herself compelled to obey. Getting up from her chair she went over to Kimmy and sat on her lap. "You are a good girl Cream." Kimmy said kissing the girl on the forehead. "Just a little too naive." Cream was confused. "What is going on? Please tell me." Kimmy grinned. She knew it would be okay to tell her now. There was no way Cream would betray her. "You are under my power Cream. You belong to me now as my pet." Creams eyes went wide with shock, not only because of what Kimmy said, but also because she felt whole heartedly that what she said was truth. "What does this mean for me?" Kimmy held the girl close. "It means that from now on you are my servant. Anything I say is your command. Don't worry though, as long as I don't give you a direct order you will act of your own free will. Over time though your will will adapt to mine, making the effects of the collar permanent. You will always be you in personality, but you will become more and more subjectable to my influence. As of such, for now there are a few rules." Cream shook nervously. "What rules Kimmy?"

"First off" Kimmy started. "You will no longer call me Kimmy. I am your owner and you will address me as such. Call me mistress from now on Cream." Cream nodded her head in understanding. "Next, you are not to take off your collar ever. Not when you change clothes, not when you bathe, it is a part of you now. Don't allow anyone else to take it off either except me if needed. Thirdly, you are not to expose my evil scheme to take over your world or anything that would interfere with my plans like how these collars bend people to my will. Lastly, you are not allowed to endanger my life. Do you understand all this Cream?" Cream gulped loudly realizing how powerless she was right now. "Yes mistress, I understand." "Good girl Cream. Now for a taste of your new life." Kimmy reached over to her bag and said. "leash" With the leash in hand she clipped it to Cream's collar. "What is this for mistress?" "I told you Cream, you are a pet and are to be treated as such. Now lets get you that snack I promised you." Kimmy said as she got up, setting Cream on the seat and tying the leash to the leg of the table. It was an empty gesture, but the meaning was understood by Cream. She was a pet, a mere animal in the eyes of her new owner. Kimmy searched through the fridge. "What kind of food do you like Cream?" "I... I like carrots, lettuce and celery mistress." "Well then lets make you a nice salad."

Cream's nerves were on edge. This was all just falling on her. The worst part was that no matter how much her mind told her to run for her life her body wouldn't obey her. She just sat there, a prisoner in her own body as she waited for her food. "Now Cream, would you like salad dressing?" Cream shook her head to Kimmy's question. "Mistress, can I ask you something?" Kimmy giggled "Sure Cream, what do you want to know?" Her question was obvious. "Why are you doing this?" "Well Cream, remember when I told you that on my planet the rule was control or be controlled?" Cream nodded. "Well my family is one of the most powerful rulers in that realm. We own most of the known world there and have enslaved many people to do our bidding. To be more specific as to why I am doing this to you, well... I enjoy collecting cute slaves. It's so adorable to watch them carry out chores and serve without question." She paused for a second to lick the knife she was using to cut vegetables. "And to punish them." Those four words sent a shiver down Cream's spine. "Once I am done taking over this world and find a way back to my world I will take you all with me and give a portion of you to my sisters and father and sell another portion to my friends and allies, but cute slaves like you will belong to me forever." Kimmy finished preparing the salad and came over to the table. "Time to eat Cream." She said placing the bowl on the floor. "Mistress?" Cream looked at Kimmy confused. "Like I said Cream, you are a pet. You have to eat off the floor if you want to be fed."

While Cream felt very uncomfortable doing so she left her seat and got on all fours. She put her face up to the bowl and started eating from it. "Aw, how cute." Kimmy said sitting in the seat. "Oh, I have been meaning to ask you this Cream. Could you please tell me how old you are." Cream felt like she could cry. "I am six mistress." "Aw, pets are so adorable at that age. Actually being so young is good for you Cream. I don't give children the same punishments as older slaves. The worst you will receive is a spanking if you are bad or mess up a task I give you. That will increase as you become a teenager and then an adult, but I expect you to know better by then." "Mistress, this is embarrassing. May I please eat from the table." Kimmy laughed. "Of course it is. That's the point. Don't worry though, you won't have to eat off the floor all the time, just when I find it amusing." "Yes Mistress" Cream said as she finished the rest of her meal.

"Oh!" Kimmy yelled out as she felt through her choker that Cheese had finally put his collar on. She quickly untied the leash from the table. "Come Cream, on your feet. We need to go and get your Chao out from the chest in my room." Cream got up off the floor and Kimmy lead her to the room by the leash. The chest had stopped moving, though she assumed that it had been that way for a while now. She opened it and found an extremely exhausted chao inside. "I take it that you are ready to comply now, right Cheese?" The Chao nodded and gave a weak "Chao" in reply. Kimmy unhooked the leash from Cream's collar. "Cream, pick him up and take him into the kitchen. Get him food and water." Cream went to do as she was told as soon as she got the order, not only because Kimmy told her to do so but because she wanted to make sure Cheese was ok. "Oh, and Cream." The rabbit heard as she was just outside the door. "You may keep him as long as you are a good girl and obey your mistress. I won't be at a loss to give away one little blue animal as a gift to one of my friends back home." The statement did what it was set out to do, which was to reinforce Cream's need to obey Kimmy's will. "Now to set up for when Vanilla gets back."

It had been a long day for Vanilla. She had been all over the place looking for special ingredients for the meal she was going to make for a party she was planning for Kimmy. She hadn't invited anyone yet, but she would tomorrow. "Let's see, I need to invite Sonic, Tails, Amy, Mina,Princess Sally if she's not busy... " She looked at her basket of ingredients. "I might have to get more tomorrow." Vanilla opened the door to her home and what she saw made her drop the basket to the ground. Right in front of the doorway was Kimmy sitting a the couch, which had been moved. Cream laid with in her head in Kimmy's lap wearing a leather collar around her neck. Kimmy stroked her head gently as a owner would a pet. Cheese sat next to them, also wearing a collar, looking sad as if something had happen to the both of them. But what finished this sight was a pedastool that stood between the older rabbit and the cat girl she had invited into her home. Atop it was a collar, just like the ones Cream and Cheese were wearing, under a glass dome. "Hello Vanilla, we have been waiting for you. Isn't that right Cream?" "Yes mistress" Cream replied with a sorrowful tone in her voice. "Kimmy, what have you done?" Vanilla asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "Me? Nothing much. Me and Cream just came to an understanding. Would you like to tell her Cream?" Cream begun to shed tears as Kimmy continued to pet her. "Mistress has taught me that I am but a lowly animal and require her training to become a worthy pet for her." Kimmy smiled. "That is right Cream. Now Vanilla." She looked up at the stunned rabbit. "It is your turn to learn that lesson. Before you is a collar, your collar. You are to take it and wrap it around your neck. Make sure it is nice and tight." Vanilla mustered all the nerve she could. "And if I don't?" Kimmy sighed. "Then I will be very sad." She said. As the words left Kimmy's mouth Cream stood up and revealed the knife she had hidden under her dress.

With the knife in hand Cream pointed it to her own throat. "I would never separate a mother and daughter, so if you refuse than Cream will have no choice but to take her life. I will leave her body here with you and will have lost a perfectly good pet. That doesn't have to happen though if you make the right choice." Kimmy did her best not to shake. As much as she didn't want it to be her threat was very much real. She didn't want to lose Cream in such a way, but she knew that this would be the best way to get Vanilla to obey. Regardless she was scared, it was still possible that the older rabbit could refuse. "Alright." Vanilla said. "You win, I'll do it." Cream put the knife to her side and Kimmy let out a sigh of relief. "You made a good choice, now embrace your destiny." Vanilla nodded and went over to the pedastool. She lifting the glass and placed it on the floor. Next she picked up the the collar and wrapped it around her neck so that it firmly embraced her flesh. Finally she buckled the strap into place, sealing her fate. As soon as it was done Cream dropped the knife to the floor and Vanilla rushed over to her, hugging her tightly in her arms. Kimmy walked over to the mother who was trying to comfort her child who was now audibly crying. "Vanilla" She said coldly. "Who do you belong to?" Vanilla looked at the cat girl with hatred in her eyes. "I belong to you mistress." Kimmy grinned. "Good, but there is something I have to tell you before we continue." Kimmy said with a sadistic look in her eyes as she stretched a leash tight in her hands. "There are rules." 


	3. Chapter 3

Mobius Stories:  
A learning experience

Sunlight entered thought the window of Cream's bedroom, gently touching the young rabbit's face. At first she tried to resist waking, but soon found that it was no use and she opened her eyes. She was still very tired, the night before had been hard on her. She pushed the blanket off of her and rubbed her eyes. "Hello Mr. Sun." She said walking over to the window, gazing out at the beautiful sunrise. "I'm sorry I'm not as excited to see you today, but..." She touched at her neck to feel the collar she herself had put on the day before, hoping that it wouldn't be there and that everything that had happen was just a horrible nightmare. She sighed as she sat there for a moment, not wanting to face what awaited her outside her room, and just watched the birds as they few across the sky. Freedom like that felt like a distant memory for her. "Cream! I know your up! Come out here and greet your mistress." The rabbit pouted. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. My mistress is calling for me." Cream closed her curtain and headed to the door.

As Cream opened the door she was hardly surprised at what she saw. Kimmy was siting in the living room. At one side was her bag of holding. At the other Cheese was floating in the air as he fed Kimmy from a bunch of grapes he was holding in his hands. In front of her was Cream's mother, who was currently on all fours with a blindfold over her eyes, was being used as a foot rest for Kimmy. "Did you have a good nights rest Cream? I hope so, growing girls need lots of energy to serve their owner's whim." Somehow Cream was already use to being referred to as property. "Not really, it was hard to sleep after what happened last night." Kimmy chuckled. "Well that is understandable, but don't think that it will get you out of serving me today." Cream didn't expect it to. It seemed that as long as she was healthy enough to get out of bed she was healthy enough to work. "Now come over here so I can get a good look at you." Cream obeyed and came into the center of the living room to present herself. Once she got in there she notice that Kimmy had a bunch of cloth spread out and she was sewing something together.

"Mistress, what are you making?" Kimmy giggled. "Just a surprise for you and your mother." Before Cream could get a better look at it Kimmy stuffed what she was sewing into her bag. She then looked to Cream and realized that the little rabbit had come out wearing pink pajamas. "Oh my god! That is so cute!" Kimmy practically screamed. Before Cream could even react to the comment Kimmy had leaped out of her seat and pounced her, hugging her tightly and picked her off the ground. "This right here makes being stranded in a strange world totally worth it." Kimmy stretched out her arms and held Cream up off the ground. "Those pink PJs, the little designs on them, those are cute all by themselves. The fact that they are on a cute girl like you though amplifies it ten fold." Cream was confused and a little scared. "Mistress, may I please be put down?" Kimmy blushed a little and placed Cream on the floor. "Sorry about that Cream. When I see something cute I just have to hug it." Kimmy stepped over to the couch and opened her bag. "Camera! Scrapbook!" She yelled happily and the two items she called for appeared in her hand. "Now wait right here." She said to Cream as she set the two items on the couch and ran to Cream's room, leaving the young rabbit at a lost for words. She had noticed something though, Kimmy had said an apologetic word for the first time since she tricked Cream to put on the collar and actually did something she had asked of her.

After a short moment Kimmy came back with one of Cream's frilled pillows in hand. She then went over to the living room window. "This will be good. Cream come here." The rabbit obeyed and Kimmy handed her the pillow. "Now sit on your knees and hold that pillow in between your arms and chest." Kimmy went to get the camera as Cream got into the position she was told to get into. Kimmy ran back with the camera in hand. "Great! Now just act natural." Kimmy knelt down and focused the camera on Cream. Moments passed and Kimmy barely moved an inch, making Cream get more nervous with each second that went by. She started to hug the pillow tightly to keep from shaking and hid the bottom part of her face in it. She even started to blush from the attention until "Click" The shutter went off and Kimmy moved once more. "There it was" The cat girl said as she grabbed the picture from the camera. "I wanted to get a good picture of you looking shy. I was sure if I stared long enough that it would make you to do as I wished." "Mistress, why didn't you just tell me to look that way?" Kimmy shook the picture to make it develop quicker. "Because my dear Cream, then you would have looked stiff and I wouldn't have gotten it the way I wanted it. Photography is all about looking natural and while poses can be cute your still too afraid of me to pose properly." Kimmy grabbed her scrapbook, put the picture into it and then put the book back into her bag. Cream was curious to what else she had in there.

"Well then now that I got that I think it is time you two got cleaned up and ready to start your day." Kimmy said as she took Vanilla's blindfold off. "Your allowed to move now. Take your daughter and get her clean." Vanilla shot Kimmy a dirty look as she got to her feet. "Your not planning on doing anything weird to Cream while she's bathing are you?" Before she knew what had happen Vanilla found herself back on the ground from the slap Kimmy sent across her face. "How dare you!" Kimmy yelled, making Cream close her eyes and cover her ears in fear. "I might enjoy enslaving children and seeing them act cute but that doesn't make me a perv! Now apologize for that remark or I'll do worse to you than making you my foot stool for the night!" Vanilla, wide eyed with fear, saw the anger look in Kimmy's eyes and the fury her shaking body was expressing. "I'm... I'm sorry mistress. I just assumed." Kimmy calmed down immediately reached out her hand. "It's ok Vanilla, I just really don't like being compared to people like that." Vanilla took her hand and Kimmy brought her back to her feet, pulling her close to her so she could whisper into her ear in a serious tone. "Don't do it again." She then let the terrified rabbit go. "Now go clean up and I'll get you two some new clothes to put on." Vanilla went over to Cream and assured her everything was fine now before leading her to the bathroom.

Vanilla helped her frightened daughter out of her pajamas and started to run the bath water for her. "Mother, does it hurt?" Cream asked as she stood there waiting in only her collar. Vanilla turned to look at her. "Only a little deary." She replied and went back to making sure the water was the right temperature. Surprise went over her though as she felt Cream's little arms wrap around her. She held her mother tightly as she pressed her face against her back. "Please don't hurt yourself because of me anymore. If mistress say something about me or makes me do something don't go against her. I can handle anything she wants as long your ok." Vanilla sat there trying to hold back tears. In all of this horror Cream only wanted her to be safe. She turned to Cream and hugged her back. "I will try Cream." Vanilla then noticed the strap on Cream's collar. Thinking back to Kimmy's rules she remembered that she said not to remove her own or let someone else try to, she never said that she couldn't try removing someone else's. "Cream, hold still." She said as she reached for the collar.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The moment Vanilla's fingers touched the collar Cream screamed louder than she had ever before, stunning Vanilla with shock. She then pushed violently away from the older rabbit and moved away from her till her back was against the wall. "No, no, no, no, no..." Cream kept repeating herself said as she watched her mother, staring at her like some sort of monster. Vanilla approached Cream slowly to try and keep Cream calm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would panic like that!" Vanilla said frightened at what had happened. Cream went silent but was still press flat against the wall and was breathing hard. Suddenly the door burst open and Kimmy entered. "What happened!" Cream rushed over to her and pushed her eyes into Kimmy's stomach as she cried into her shirt, causing Kimmy's face to turn a shade of deep red from the situation. "She tried to take of my collar!" Cream exclaimed as she pointed to Vanilla who was a bit taken aback to find her own daughter tattling on her. Kimmy gave her a look of pure rage. "You tried to take it off! Don't you remember what I told you? The collar is a part of you now! You might as well try to cut off one of her hands!" Somehow that made sense to Vanilla and chilled her to the bone. How could she do such a thing. "I will deal with you later Vanilla, but for now I need you both clean and dressed." Kimmy crouched down to Cream. "Don't worry, she won't try it again" She said in a calming voice. The rabbit girl looked at Kimmy with tears in her eyes. "You promise?" Kimmy smiled. "I promise." Looking over to Vanilla she then angrily said. "Isn't that right?" Vanilla looked to the floor in shame. "Yes mistress."

Kimmy left the two rabbits alone once more. Except for the sound of bath water it was very quite as Cream climbed into the tub and allowed her mother to wash her body. After a while Vanilla spoke up. "Cream... About the collar. I di..." "I don't want to talk about it." Cream interrupted. "I just want to be done with this and get to work for mistress." Vanilla shut her mouth and went back to the task at hand. For the remainder of the bath the two didn't say a word. Once Cream was cleaned completely she got out and dried off. Vanilla then drained the tub and switched to the shower so she could get clean quickly. She had already wasted enough time and tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Once she got out she notice Cream opening a box near the bathroom door. "Mistress brought this while you were in the shower. She said our clothes were inside." Vanilla pulled open the lid on the box and pulled out one of the items in the box. "She has got to be kidding." She said holding up a maid's dress in front of her.

Joke or not the two girls had no other clothes at the moment so they both put on one of the maid's outfits in the box, each consisting of the a dark blue dress with a white apron pattern sewed to the front, a white frilled headband, a pair of white panties, a pair of knee high socks and black shoes (High heels for Vanilla and dress shoes for Cream). As they both stepped out Kimmy was waiting with her camera ready and took a picture of the two. "hehe, you two are looking good." Vanilla stepped up to her . "What is the meaning of this?" Kimmy grinned. "Just trying to get you looking the part. You two are my servants, remember?" Vanilla blushed. "Well yes but this is embarrassing." Kimmy grabbed her noes and pinched hard. "Of course, humiliation builds character. Hmmm..." She looked closer at Cream and Vanilla's dresses. "Just as I thought, just a little too big. That's ok though." Kimmy snapped her fingers and every stitch in both the rabbits clothes began to tighten. They soon shaped to fit the girls' forms perfectly, almost becoming like a second layer of skin than clothes. "Now there we go. You both look cute. Come now, time to receive your chores."

Several hours later Cream was busy cleaning the house while Vanilla was left to do the cooking and kitchen duties. Kimmy on the other hand was laying on the couch with her eyes closed as Cheese was once again assigned to the task of feeding her grapes. "Ah, this is the life. I am so glad I have you two to clean and cook for me. I would hate to have to do it myself. Back at my world I never lifted a finger for such petty tasks." Cream made her way to the kitchen and once she got over to her mother she pulled on her miniskirt to get Vanilla's attention. "Mom, I wanted to ask you something." The older rabbit smiled since Cream was finally talking to her again. "What is it deary?" "Well I was wondering since we are so busy doing chores today if school is canceled today." Glass shattered in Kimmy's mind and she spat out the grape in her mouth as she shot straight up. "School?" Kimmy stood up and started to pace. "How could I be so foolish. Something like that never crossed my mind. Children need to go to school. We might be able to explain one day of absence but she will have to go back soon and we can't send her wearing a collar and we can't take it off cause it's far to soon for it's effects to take hold even a little." Kimmy grabbed her head as she tried to think. The two rabbits stared at each other and then to Kimmy. "Mistress what is wrong?" Said Cream. "I messed up, I forgot that other realms had school systems set up for children. If you are gone too long or show up with that collar on it is sure to raise questions." "But mistre..." Cream tried to speak but Vanilla quickly covered her mouth. It was too late however and Kimmy knew Vanilla was hiding something from her. "But what Cream?" Vanilla hung her head and moved her hand. "I'm home schooled." Those words rang like music in Kimmy's ears, she was so overjoyed that she ran over and hugged not only Cream but Vanilla as well. "I must be the luckiest girl in the universe to find a home schooled girl in this random world." Vanilla pouted a little. She was hoping that maybe Kimmy would abort her plans and let them go if they were going to cause her trouble. Her eyes went wide though as she then heard. "Not really, every child in Mobius in home schooled mistress." Vanilla turned her head slowly and looked to Cream and then to Kimmy who had froze for a second before changing her happy smile to an evil grin. "Really now... every single one?" She looked over to Vanilla as she tried to look away. "Cream, take a seat at the table. Your mother is about to give us both a history lesson."

Moments later Kimmy, Cream and Cheese where sitting at the table with small plates of food in front them to snack on. Vanilla stood at the front of the table and looked over the them. "Well you see a long time ago before Robotnik started his attack on Mobius we had many large cities. In them we had a vast amount of technology and systems set up for education, protection, health and sanitation. Shortly after his first strike though he used his swatbots, which composed our police force, to capture many mobians to be turned into robots and serve him. We where so devastated as a race that we had to use all our resources just to survive. The schools weren't even a thought in our heads when compared for the need of food and water. Many parents just decided that it was a sacrifice they could live with if they just taught their children what they thought they needed to know. The idea became the routine over the many years of Robotnik's reign and now a days people home school their kids out of habit. Some might not even remember a school system even existed in the first place." Kimmy pondered over this for a moment. "So then you are all just taught what your parents would want to teach you. That could be dangerous in the wrong hands." Kimmy's evil grin returned. "Someone like me." "Are you planning something?" Vanilla asked nervously. "Yes, but I need to know more about your world. You would be amazed at how the most minor detail can set things spiraling out of control." Vanilla sighed. "What would you like to know?"

"First off who are your leaders? I'll need to know who I need to overthrow." Vanilla went back to cooking diner as she spoke. "That would be the Acorn family. They have ruled over Mobius for generations. Right now there are only three remaining members left though. Princess Sally took the leadership role when she was old enough because her father vanished during the Robotnik invasion. He has been found since then, but she has still retained her place as ruler. She also has a brother who has just recently become known to her." "Seems like there is a lot of tension in the family. In my world if a girl takes charge over two other suitable male family members then it would be an act of treason against the kingdom." "You have it all wrong mistress. Sally earned her position by proving herself in the king's absence. Without her and Sonic the resistance would have never worked." That sparked Kimmy's attention. "Sonic huh? He must be a hero in your world. I would like to know more of him." Vanilla realized that she was letting too much slip out. She had to keep the damage to a minimum. "Well there isn't much to say except that he is second in command of the Freedom Fighters and with his help Dr. Robotnik has been defeated on many occasions." Kimmy looked at the rabbit with contempt. She knew she was hiding something. "Cream, do you know anything about this Sonic?" Vanilla had feared this. Cream had experience with almost every member of the Freedom Fighters. "Well Sonic has saved me and my mother several times from Dr. Robotnik." Kimmy smiled. "That was nice of him. So does he have any special powers?" "Of course! He's super fast. When he moves it's like seeing a blue streek move across the ground." "He sounds like he's an Omega class speed type. Those things can be annoying if your not prepared." Kimmy thought to herself. "So do you have a picture of him around here?" Cream nodded and left the table. Kimmy watched as Cream went into the living room and grabbed one of the pictures that was on the table. Cream then returned and stood next to Kimmy showing her the picture. "That is him right there mistress." The little rabbit said pointing out a blue hedgehog.

Kimmy looked at the picture curiously. It was a group picture with many mobians in it. Cream was among the group but she didn't recognize anyone else in the picture. "Hmm... I assume these are the freedom fighters." Cream nodded. "They are all heros in their own right." Kimmy observed the picture throughly. Some of the mobians seemed younger like Cream, but as expected many were older. There was even a green dragon in the picture. Kimmy thought that could be bothersome if she had to fight it, but she would deal with that when it came along. "Cream, tell me more about these two." Kimmy said pointing to a two tailed fox and a pink hedgehog. "They look cute. I think I might want to claim them soon." Cream looked at the picture. "That Tails and Amy. They are two of my best friends." Kimmy patted the girl on the head. "Well then it will be nice for you for them to work with you." Vanilla finished preparing the food and then set a plate in front of Kimmy. "Not to rain on your parade mistress but each one of the people in that picture has been through many events that tested their skills to the limits. There is little chance that you will be able to trick one of them let alone the whole group." Kimmy smirked. "I captured Cream and she's in this picture." Vanilla glared as she put a plate in front of Cream's seat. "She is 6 and she isn't as experienced as the others." Kimmy paid her no heed, she was already busy eating and planning for her future empire.

"So mistress" Cream said between bites of her food. "What is it like in your world?" Kimmy broke from her day dreaming and looked to Cream. "Well I guess it depends on who you are. For me it is pretty nice. I live in a palace, eat fine food, get pampered by servants and get to do whatever I wish. Every once in a while there is a rebel attack or another war lord comes to challenge my father and I have to help protect the kingdom, but it's never that hard and if things turn to the worst my father comes in and handles the situation. He is very powerful. In fact most other would be rulers call him 'The Tyrant God'. Armies have fallen to his blade and entire worlds have been enslaved to his will." Vanilla took a seat and placed a plate of food in front of her. "Entire worlds?" Kimmy gave the rabbit a sly look. "This isn't the first dimension I have been to besides my own. It's just the first I have traveled to alone." Vanilla gulped. "Well then might I ask what kind of power you have?" Kimmy was caught by surprise a little. "What? Why would you like to know?" "Well it just seems that from what you say your father does all the work and you reap the rewards." Kimmy sighed. "Very well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. It's not like you can tell anyone else." She stood up from her seat "If my father is a god then me and my sisters are his archangels." She said stepping into an open area of the kitchen. "I am a sorceress. I specialize mostly in fire and ice spells." She shows an example by generating a ball of fire in one hand while forming a spike of ice over her other. She then made them dissipate into thin air. "I also have a few healing spells and know my fair share of charms that allow me to control others and make them do as I wish, but you knew that already." Kimmy went to her bag and reached into it. "Pain Giver" She spoke as she pulled a long sword for the bag." This is Pain Giver, my enchanted weapon." She said presenting the blade on the table.

The blade of the weapon was so black that it seemed to be made of the night it's self and the hilt was in the shape of the head of an angry horned demon. "You see I am well versed in armed combat as well and with this sword I am a formidable opponent even without my magic." Cream reached out to the sword, but just before she laid a finger on it Kimmy grabbed her hand. "No, no Cream. We mustn't touch. Pain Giver is a devastating weapon. While it causes very little physical harm it can force a person to experience every amount of pain they have ever felt in their lives, be it large or small, in one big flash at the slightest cut. In a worse case scenario it can mentally cripple it's victim." Vanilla bit her lip. "What a horrible weapon." "Yes" Kimmy agreed as she let go of Cream's hand. "And because of that I think I must make a new rule. You two are not allowed to touch Pain Giver unless I directly tell you to." Vanilla cursed herself in her mind. She had already started planning to dispose of the weapon, but with this rule in place it would now be impossible. "I do have one last power at my command. If needed I can transform to increase my powers 10 fold." Kimmy stated. "Really! What does it look like mistress!" Cream said eagerly. Vanilla at this point couldn't help but notice a change in her daughter. Instead of being scared like she was earlier she seemed excited at Kimmy's terrible powers. "I sprout metal, blade-like wings which I can use for flight. I can maintain the form for about 30 minutes." Kimmy could see Cream's excitement as well now and found it intriguing. "I could show you my little pet." Cream's eye shined brightly. "Would you please mistress?" "Very well, but only cause your so cute." Kimmy said patting the young girl on the head.

Kimmy stepped back to the clearing in the kitchen and closed her eyes. Cream and Vanilla watched in awe as a dark purple aura surrounded their mistress' form. Moments later she was levitating a few inches off the ground and wind began to spin around her, carrying in it many small items in it from around the house. The air around Kimmy became heavy as her power grew and grew. Both Cream and Vanilla were finding it harder to breath as they watched until suddenly the cat girl cried out in pain. Her eyes went wide as if in pure agony and her aura flared out from her body wildly. Vanilla wasn't sure but she assumed that something had gone wrong. She forced her way through the storm that had erupted from Kimmy and went to shelter Cream just in time as one great burst of energy shot out and the surge of energy stopped. Kimmy fell to the ground as her body went limp from what she had just felt. Cream and Vanilla rushed over to her. Cream got there first. "Mom, she's not breathing!" Cream said panicked. Vanilla pushed Kimmy onto her back. As much as she didn't like Kimmy she couldn't just let her die. "Cream, get a rag and soak it in cold water." The young rabbit nodded and did as she was told. Vanilla put her hands on the cat girls chest and pushed down on it again and again, stopping only to press her lips against Kimmy's mouth to force breath into her lungs. Cream returned shortly with the item her mother had requested. Vanilla rug it out over Kimmy's forehead hoping the cold shock would make her come too, but no luck. "Get more Cream! Hurry!" Cream took the rag and rushed back to the sink, but Vanilla was worried now. It had been too long now and there was little hope.

Cream returned with the rag once more, but at that point Vanilla had stopped. "I'm sorry Cream, I'm afraid she is gone." Vanilla looked down at the cat girl who she had know for such a short time with pity. She may have been misguided, maybe even evil, but she was still a person and deserved better than this, yet Vanilla could do nothing to help. A blur moved past Vanilla's eyes. "No! I won't let her die!" Before Vanilla realized what was going on Cream had jumped into the air and stomped down with both her feet onto Kimmy's stomach. The force caused Kimmy to exhale and then breath in fresh air. Kimmy started to cough violently and Cream stepped off of her. As Kimmy gasped for air she looked up at the two rabbits. Cream had a river of tears flowing from her eyes as she looked directly at Kimmy. Vanilla was in a state of shock. She had thought Kimmy to be dead and if not for Cream she would be.

After about 20 minutes Kimmy had recovered and was laying on the couch. Cream had taken Cheese to her room having become exhausted from the whole ordeal "Something went wrong." She said as Vanilla put the wet rag onto her forehead. "Mistress, maybe it's your new form. Perhaps you cannot change as long as your in it." Kimmy looked up to her. "No, it is something more. I have been separated from my father." Vanilla was confused by this statement. "Of course you have. You aren't in your dimension anymore remember?" "No!" She said as she tired to force herself up right. "That's not what I meant!" "Mistress, please don't push yourself. You almost died just now." Kimmy pushed away from Vanilla. "When I first got here I was severely injured. A normal person would have died but I lived." She put her face into her cupped hands. "I lived because I am... was connected to my father spiritually. If I or my sisters ever in a state of near death he can force us to live despite the pain or damage we receive. It is how he keeps us at his whim." Vanilla gazed at Kimmy with her eyes wide open. "You mean..." Kimmy nodded sternly. "My father is not my biological father. He is my master."

Vanilla and Kimmy sat face to face. For the longest time they were silent till Kimmy spoke. "It makes sense now. My transformation powers directly come from my father. He stabilizes my power growth when I try to change and allows me to go far beyond my own power. Somehow the connection from this world and my own has been severed and I am truly alone here now." Vanilla felt for her. She remembered when Cream had been taken to a different dimension and how she worried about her. "Mistress, would you tell me about your relationship with your father." She almost expected to be hit but Kimmy respected her request. "As I said my father is the ruler of most of the know world where I am from. He had long ago discarded the feeble parts of his body for parts of other creatures that would be more suitable for combat. As of such he was unable to sire an heir for his kingdom upon his death. Despite his name sake he is not a god, he will die like any mortal. When I was still young the city I was born in was attacked by him and his army. Any male able to pick up a sword went to try and defeat him, but it only lead to their deaths. Once the slaughter was over all that remained of the city was ransacked and the people enslaved, taken to Talwar in cages. I was put to work in a iron mine once we got there and was kept there for two years until that day."

"That day?" Vanilla asked almost not wanting to know. "My father decided that if he could not produce an heir he would adopt one from his many child slaves. I was chosen from them for my above average performance at the task given to me. I was brought up to his castle and was cleaned and dressed in nice clothes before meeting him. Once in front of him he used his powers to bind me to him and embedded into my mind his own set of rules. One of which was to always work towards the goals of the family, meaning I am compelled to enslave others to serve my will." Vanilla felt guilty now, Kimmy was a victim in her own right. It was not her fault she treated others the way she did. "K... K...K" Vanilla sighed realizing that she couldn't say her name. "Mistress, I am sorry for what you have been through but you can make this better. Please, take off the collars. Me and Cream can help you. I beg of you." Kimmy shot her a cruel look that turned the rabbit's blood to ice. "Why do I need help?" She stood up from her seat. "I have everything I would ever want. I enjoy my life the way it is." Vanilla couldn't understand. How could Kimmy go from seeming weak and powerless to being her evil self again? "You are going to be my slave for life Vanilla, as well as your daughter and eventually your whole planet." Kimmy looked over to Cream's room. "I am going to check on Cream now. You are to go to bed and get some rest." Vanilla heard her order and knew she had to obey. "Yes mistress." She said as she stood up and headed to her room.

"Oh and by the way." Kimmy said right before Vanilla was out of ear shot. "If you have notice Cream acting weird I know why." Vanilla stopped dead in her tracks. "It is because of the events that took place earlier in the bathroom. By touching her collar you have accidentally severed your ties to her as her care giver. She believed in her mind that you were trying to severely hurt her and I was there to protect her from the monster that was you." Vanilla's heart dropped to her stomach. "No..." "Yes." Kimmy grinned "I am Cream's care giver now. She would have believed that I was eventually anyway but you sped up the process. Now she is mine. Don't worry though, I will at least make sure she thinks of you as a friend. It is the least I can do for you after saving my life." Kimmy walked into Cream's room, leaving Vanilla alone. She knew it was all true. Kimmy had no reason to lie to her. Following the order given to her she went into her room and laid in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Kimmy stepped quietly into Cream's room, though she soon saw that there was no need. Cream was wide away in her bed, laying under her blanket. Kimmy went to her bed side. "What's wrong Cream?" The young rabbit looked up to the cat girl as if she did something bad. "I can't sleep mistress. I'm sorry." Kimmy smiled gently. "No need to be sorry Cream. I understand. You must be troubled by all that happened today." Cream nodded. "Well then I think I might be able to help. I'll be right back." Kimmy left the room and went back to the living room. As she did she spotted Pain Giver and picked it up. She then took it over to her bag and put it back inside, saying something in a whisper and pulled out a new item that fit in the palm of her hand. Moments later she was back in Cream's room. "Ok sweetie, I have just what you need." She said standing next to the rabbit girl. She put out her hand and opened it, revealing the item she had. Cream took it from her and looked at it curiously. "A pacifier?" She said aloud. "But mistress, I'm not a baby." Kimmy held back a giggle" I know Cream, but that pacifier has an enchantment on it. If you put it in your mouth it is guaranteed to put you to sleep." Cream frowned and looked at the item. "Look Cream, it's your choice if you want to use it or not but you are going to work tomorrow whether you get any sleep or not." Cream understood and then put the pacifier into her mouth like an infant. Within seconds she felt the effects as her eyes got heavy and then closed shut.

For a while afterwards Kimmy sat on her knees and watched the young girl rest soundly, sucking on the pacifier in her mouth. As she got up to leave she stroked her face gently and said. "You are a very special girl Cream and your mother really cares about you. Love her as you did before, but respect me as you do now. As far as it's concerned we are both the most important people in your life, neither better than the other." Kimmy walked out of the room. She made things as right as she could without breaking the rules her father set in her mind. "They deserve each other." She thought to herself. "But no matter what they are mine and I will never let them go." With that idea now reinforced she grabbed her bag went to her room. Slipping out of her clothes she jumped into bed as she was still tired from her near death experience. "Tomorrow I will let them take a break, but only for a while." Kimmy smiled. "After all I still have an empire to make and I want to have it before father finds out where I'm at." With that thought she closed her eyes and dreamed pleasant dreams for the first time since her city was attacked all those many years ago. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mobius Stories Change of Pace

Kimmy was very busy. She had woke herself up early and was cleaning up every room in the house except Cream's and Vanilla's as she didn't want to wake them. After the previous night she had a slight change of heart. The rabbits would still serve her, but now she wanted to take some responsibility of doing the chores onto herself. Humming to herself she cleaned the dishes that were neglected because of her near fatal experience. "Those girls are in for a surprise. Once I am done here I'll wake them up and they can see what I prepared for them." She finished with her task she went over to Cream's room. As she went over to the bed she saw that Cream was still sucking on the enchanted pacifier Kimmy had given her. "Oh right, I had forgotten all about that. I could have cleaned in here without any worry." An idea clicked in Kimmy's head and she ran back to the living room to retrieve her camera. When she returned she point it at Cream's sleeping form and took a picture. "How sweet, that's a keeper." And with that she reached down and pulled out the pacifier, breaking the enchantment.

It didn't take long for Cream to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was her mistress' face smiling down at her. "Good morning mistress. Am I late for work?" Kimmy shook her head. "No, actually I am doing the work today." That statement completely woke Cream up. "But mistress, me and my mom are suppose to do the work." "I know dear, but I haven't been doing anything around here lately and I don't want to become lazy." Cream nodded though she felt that Kimmy had different intentions. "So did my item help you sleep well?" "Yes mistress, nothing but good dreams." Cream smiled and got out of bed. "Good, then I want to give it to you. I have plenty more but this one is yours." Kimmy waved her hand over the item and changed it's color to pink. Next she pulled out a small length of cloth from her pocket and slid it into the ring on the pacifier, tying the two ends of the cloth together to make it into a necklace. She tossed it to Cream who caught it in her hands. "Put it around your neck and use it whenever you have trouble sleeping at night." Kimmy was about to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and you will need to put on you normal clothes today. No maid's outfit."

"Vanilla laid in her bed wide away. She had been doing so for about an hour now and hadn't moved an inch from how she was when she woke. She just couldn't get over the fact that her daughter hated her now and would never love her as a mother again. It tore her up inside to the point that she felt numb. "Of everything she could take from me why did she take Cream." She finally moved, burying face in her pillows so she could scream without being heard. She then heard sounds coming from the kitchen and realized someone was awake. If it was Kimmy she knew it would only be a matter of time before she had to begin her daily chores. She hoped though that it was Cream, if only to see her for a moment without Kimmy there to influence her. She got up from bed and put on her uniform. Looking at a mirror she saw that the fact that she had been crying was evident. "Forget it. If she wants me to work she will just have to deal with me looking like this." Vanilla marched to the door and took in a deep breath to prepare herself for what was to come.

Kimmy was at the kitchen table serving Cream breakfast when she her Vanilla's door open. She turned her head to greet the rabbit. "Good morning, would you like some breakfast?" Vanilla was confuse seeing Kimmy serving her daughter, but she just let it go. "Yes, I am a little hungry." "Then take a seat and I'll tell you what I have planned for today." Vanilla obeyed and sat down. Cream looked over to her mother to greet her as well, but she stopped dead as she saw her mom's face stained with tears. "Mom what happened!" She yelled as she got up from her seat and ran over to Vanilla's side. "Why were you crying. Are you hurt?" Cream wrapped her arms around Vanilla as Kimmy place a plate of food before her. Vanilla felt as if she was in some strange alternate universe. "Mistress, I thought you said that Cream..." "It seems I was wrong" Kimmy interrupted as she tossed a wet rag to Vanilla. "I can be wrong every once in a while. I'm not perfect. Now make yourself presentable and when you've finished eating change into your normal clothes. We are going out today and I can't have you raising suspicion." Cream looked at her mother with sad eyes. "Did you cry because of how I acted yesterday. I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean it. Please don't cry anymore." Vanilla wiped her eyes and held her daughter in her arms. "Don't worry Cream. I was upset about something else." Cream snuggled her mother and then a flash of light met the two rabbits' eyes. When they looked to see where it came they spotted Kimmy with her camera. "Sorry you two, it was too cute to pass up."

One wardrobe change later Vanilla, Cream and Kimmy were preparing to leave. "Mistress?" Cream spoke as she tied her shoe laces. "Aren't you worries that someone will see me and my mom's collars?" "I got that covered." Kimmy replied as she left her room holding two red hooded cloaks. She handed one to each of them. "It might be a little warm, but these cloaks will conceal your collars." Without question they slipped the cloaks on. Cream even went as far as to put her hood up over her head. "So where are we going?" asked Vanilla. "You two are going to lead me to the city. From there we will spit up so I can get a little more info from the local shops and you can show to your friends that you are still alive. Last thing I need is a bunch of nosey do gooders at my door step." She thought for a second. "On the other hand I wouldn't mind having Amy and Tails over this weekend. Invite them if you see them, but no one else. Understand?" The two girls nodded and Kimmy opened the front door so they could start their trek.

Thirty minutes passed and the group still hadn't made it to the city. This didn't bother Kimmy though. It was a nice day and the wind made her feel good as it gently blew through her hair. "So what is this city were going to called?" Kimmy asked off handedly. "It is called Knothole mistress. It's a hidden city where the freedom fighters set up base in the early years of Robotnik's reign. Now that he isn't as much of a threat though it has become a haven for survivors of his invasion." Kimmy closed her eyes. "By the way, while we are in public you two are to call me by my name. I can't have you two calling me mistress in front of your friends. This exception only applies only around people who aren't my slaves." Vanilla smiled and nodded. Maybe it was because she told Vanilla about her father or the fact that she was letting them go to the city, but for some reason Kimmy seemed much more likeable today. "So this is where the Acorn Family stays along with those other freedom fighters huh? You know I'll have to enslave them all eventually, right Vanilla?" "Yes I understand mistress, but I know that it is just part of your nature. Hopefully they will be able to stop you so you can get the help you need." Vanilla had also become much more understanding of Kimmy's position. She couldn't help herself from making other her slaves any more than Vanilla could stop the sun from raising. Kimmy laughed at her remark. "Maybe they will, but you know I'll have to punish you later for saying that." Cream tugged on Kimmy's coat. "Mistress, your not really going to punish my mom are you?" "Yes I am Cream." She patted the young girl on the head. "Don't worry though, it won't be too severe for something as minor as that." Vanilla stopped. "We are here mistress." She said as she stood before a tree stump. Kimmy just watched her as she pressed a wood knot on the side of the stump which caused the top on the stump to open up. Vanilla slid her legs into the passage and looked back to Kimmy. "Follow me." Next thing Kimmy knew Vanilla had vanished into the stump. Kimmy walked up to it and hesitated. "Don't worry mistress." Cream said climbing into the hole. "Just think of it as a slide." The rabbit said as she slid down after her mother. "I guess they wouldn't use it if it wasn't safe." Kimmy said to herself and she went after her two slaves.

Kimmy closed her eyes tightly, the feeling of falling was getting to her. She did not enjoy the rush or how it felt like her stomach was trying to move to her chest. She was beyond relieved when she stopped at the bottom. "Oh god that was horrible." She said while opening her eyes slowly. Cream and Vanilla were already on their feet and they quickly help her up. At first she stumbled as she tried to find her footing. "Are you ok mistress?" Cream asked. Kimmy got close to her ears and whispered. "Well between you and me I'm afraid of heights." Cream wasn't sure what surprised her more: the fact that Kimmy was actually afraid of something or that she confided such information to her. "Must be a common trait with cats mistress, my friend Blaze has the same phobia." Kimmy was interested in this "Blaze" Cream mentioned, but before she could ask about her she heard. "Hey Cream, hey Vanilla. What are you guys doing here?" Kimmy looked up, wondering who was taking to her slaves, and what she saw would have made her jump if she had proper footing. Sonic stood right in front of her and in her current condition she would be at his mercy. "Who is this?" "Sonic, this is Kimmy." said Vanilla "We found her in the forest near our house a few nights back and she has been staying with us since then." Kimmy finally found her feet and she stepped toward the blue hedgehog she knew she would have to meet in battle someday. "It is very nice to meet you Sonic. Cream has told me so much about you." She put her hand out. Sonic accepted the gesture and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too Kimmy."

"So this is your first time in Knothole?" Sonic asked Kimmy as the group was walking down the streets of Knothole. Kimmy could now see that the city while big wasn't very well protected. If not for the fact that it was so well hidden in the trees of the forest it could be easily over taken. "Yes, it is an amazing city even though I don't really like the entrance." Sonic laughed "Well there are other ways into the city, that one just happens to be the closets to Cream and Vanilla's house. So what brings you out this way?" Kimmy almost ignored him as they passed by the homes. She was too busy looking at the mobians and trying to pick out which ones would make good pets. "Huh? Oh! To be honest I'm not too sure. When I woke up in the forest I couldn't remember anything but my name." "Hmmm... sounds serious. Well then your welcome to stay and share what we have, but nothing here is free. Your going to have to do something to pull your weight." Kimmy was wondering how trade worked in this world. Seemed that they were at a point where they had no form of currency. "Well I could maybe make clothes for anyone who wants them. I have plenty of supplies for it back at Vanilla's house and it is the only skill I remember how to do." Sonic smiled. "That sounds great, I'll just have to go tell Sally about you and what you are going to do. I'll catch up with you all later." Without any warning Sonic dashed of in a flash.

Kimmy giggled to herself and Vanilla was pretty sure she knew why. "Your going to use your clothes to help in your plan, aren't you Kimmy?" "Well not all of them, but I will be putting some of my control collars into the mix. If I know people like I think I do than there will be at least a few rebellious youths out there who will get a kick out of them." Vanilla nodded. As much as she didn't want to admit it Kimmy had a sound plan. "Okay girls, I want to look around by my self for a while. Go run along and do whatever you need to do. We will meet in the town square before sunset." "What are you going to do Kimmy?" Cream asked "Just a little sight seeing. Scouting for other potential pets that I might want sooner than later." With that Kimmy walked off and left the two rabbits alone.

Vanilla felt much better as she walked down the streets of Knothole. While she was starting to enjoy Kimmy's company a bit more she was glad to be away from her and that she was able to do as she wished till sunset. "What are we going to do mom?" Vanilla looked down to her daughter. "Well we do need a little more meat around the house for Kimmy's diet. She really didn't like the vegetables I gave her the other night. I could use your help carrying the baskets." "Of course!" Vanilla was glad that Cream was back to normal. She watched the young rabbit as she skipped beside her as they entered the market. "Hey!" Someone yelled to the two girls. They both looked to see that it was Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog ran up to them. "Hi there Vanilla, Cream. What are you two doing here?" "Oh, we recently got a new guest staying at our home and we are getting some food for her." Amy was a little excited hearing about this. It wasn't too often that new people came to Knothole. Most mobians had either already become refugees in Knothole or were robticized into robians. "Let me come with you. Afterwards you can come over to my house and tell me all about her." "Sure, the more the merrier." With that the three girls went to complete Vanilla's errand.

Kimmy wandered around the city. She was beginning to think that her original opinion of it's defenses were wrong. While it had no form of defenses she notice that the freedom fighter walked the streets. She had come across five of the mobians from the picture she was shown and if they were the heros of this world there powers were surely great. Not only that but she was sure she saw a few guards stationed at key points of the city. It didn't matter to her though, these were preventions for a more direct invasion. Her way would allow her to build her army without attention until it would be too late to stop her. "This will be too easy. I just wish these creatures had some sort of magic shop." She thought to herself. While she had many spell books for her studies in her bag of holding and enough materials to make any magical item she would need both of those were finite and would run out eventually, long before her conquest was over. "It does give me a large advantage though. If the people of this world have no access to magic than I will be far more powerful than them. I just wish I could transform." As Kimmy walked down the street she didn't notice that she was being followed by a female bat. "Hmm... I have never seen that cat girl before. I wonder where she came from?" Rouge the bat thought to herself. "But even more than that I wonder where she got that ruby hanging around her neck. A frail looking girl like her must have a hard time holding that around her neck. I'll just have to relieve her of it."

Time pasted and Kimmy was almost done looking around, having seen all the sights. "What a boring city. Doesn't seem that there is any form of entertainment. Oh well, I guess I had better go a wait for Cream and Vanilla." She looked to the sky and saw that it was about 5:00 by the position of the sun. It would still be some time before her two slaves would be compelled to go to the town square. She sighed knowing that they would probably be out as long as possible. As she turned a corner to head to the center of town she ran straight into someone, knocking herself to the ground. As she looked to see what she hit she saw a familiar person standing over her. "Hey! Watch where your going!" The bat said to her. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush. I will try to be more careful." Kimmy replied, recognizing the bat as one of the people from the freedom fighters picture. "You had better!" Rouge yelled before walking past her. "What is her problem?" Kimmy then got to her feet and dusted herself off. "It's not like I did it on purpose." She again started to walk to the square before stopping dead in her track. Reaching up to her neck she touched at her throat to find it was bare. Her eyes went wide with fear. "My choker!"

Meanwhile at Amy Rose's home Vanilla was enjoying a cup of tea with Amy while Cream was over on the floor coloring pictures. "So this new girl is a cat named Kimmy and she appeared in the forest near your home just the other day?" asked Amy "Yes and it seems that she doesn't remember anything of where she is from or who she is." Vanilla replied trying to keep up Kimmy's deception. "That is too bad, I hope she gets well soon." Cream looked up from her picture. "She seems fine. Mother and I are going to let her stay at our house and we are taking good care of her. She even made us these nice cloaks." Cream said referring to the red cloaks that she and her mother had refused to take off as they entered Amy's home. "If you want you are welcome to come over this weekend to meet her." Amy liked that idea. "That sounds good Cream. I think I will." "Great, just don't try to get her up too high." Amy was curious at that statement. "Why is that Cream?" "Because she has a fear of heights." "Oh well then we can just have fun on the ground." Vanilla and Cream both failed to realize at the time that Cream had just reveled one of Kimmy's great weaknesses, a direct breach of one of Kimmy's rules.

Kimmy ran down the streets in a panic. She knew it had to of been that bat who stole her choker. She also knew that unless she got it back Cream and Vanilla would break free from her enchantment. "Somebody! Anybody! Help! I have been robbed!" She yelled out, but she was running so fast that anyone who might of wanted to help could not catch up to her. She continued to run, not knowing if she was going the right way or not. She practically made it across town before seeing one of the freedom fighters, the two tailed fox know as Tails. If anyone could help she assumed he could. "Tails!" She yelled out. Tails turned his head to see who it was and nearly jumped from the sight of the exhausted cat girl that was right next to him gasping for air. "Um..." The fox was confused. "Do I know you miss?" Kimmy was still trying to catch her breath as she spoke. "No... I'm a... friend of... Cream and... Vanilla" That made the fox boy a little less confused. She must of heard of him from the two rabbits. "Oh, well then what's wrong. Are they in trouble?" Kimmy shook her head. "I was just robbed! A bat came out of nowhere and stole my choker. It has a large ruby in it and it's very important to me." Tails knew who it was immediately. "Sounds like Rouge. She is always stealing precious gems." "Have you seen her!" She said grabbing onto the fox's chest fur. "Uh, yes. I think..." "You think?" She said shaking him once. Seeing the fear in her eyes he decided to let it go for now. "Y-yes, she headed out the exit over there just 5 minutes ago." Kimmy threw him to the ground and ran. "Thanks Tails, sorry for the ruff treatment! Talk to me later and I'll reward you, promise!" "Wait! You might need my help!" Tails yelled out from the ground, but Kimmy had already ran up the exit.

Rouge had stopped in a clearing in the forest around Knothole and looked at the choker in her hand. "The ruby on this thing is flawless. It's a good thing I chose to come to Knothole today." She shook her head as she looked at the rest of the item. "But the strap on this thing is too tacky. I'll just have to remove it." She pulled out a small blade and pointed the tip of it to one of the strings on the choker. "Stop!" Kimmy ran into the clearing. Rage apparent in her eyes as she stared at the bat. "That is mine! Give it back this second!" Rouge just smirked and pocketed the choker. "Aw, is the little kitty upset? Too bad, you know what they say, 'Finders Keepers'."Kimmy's fury grew from Rouge's smugness. She thrust her hand towards the bat and shot a beam of ice at her. Rouge flew above the beam though and dodged it. The beam hit a tree behind her and froze it solid. "Whew, seems like you have some unique power." Rouge said as she looked to the ice covered tree, flying at what she believed was a safe height. "How about this, I'll give this little piece of jewelry back if you come with me and help me get a chaos emerald. It should be easy with my skill and your powers." A loud explosion reached Rouge's ears and when she looked to she where it had come from she found Kimmy in the air right next to her. "But how!" Kimmy put one hand around the bat's throat while her other hand glowed green. "You want to know how?" Kimmy said now calm, assured in her victory. "I shot a fireball beneath my feet and the outward impact launched me up to you. I normally don't like being up this high but fear be damned!" She grabbed ahold of Rouge's wing with her glowing hand. Rouge wasn't sure what she was doing but she found that her wing wouldn't move and she plummeted to the ground.

They hit the ground hard, but Kimmy managed to remain on top of the bat. She let go of Rouge's neck and reached into her pocket to retrieved her choker. "I will teach you what happens to dirty little thieves like you!" She slapped down her hand down onto the bat's face and grasped on tightly. Rouge screamed as the green glow enveloped her body, but she quickly went silent as her lungs simply stopped taking in air. Her whole body was changing. She could fell her skin as it changed from flesh to rows of criss-crossing strands of thread, some of which weaving her mouth together as it form her muzzle into one large piece. Her eyes hardened into pieces of plastic and her bones and organs turned to cotton inside of her body. Lastly her body and clothes began to shrink until she had become a cute little plush version of herself, able to feel, hear and see but unable to speak or move. "There we go" Kimmy said picking the Rouge plushie. "You wanted to own something that didn't belong to you. Now we shall see how you like being owned." She grinned evilly at the bat. "Hey, miss cat! Are you out here!" Kimmy shoved the plushie into her coat pocket and turned to see Tails. "There you are. Did you find her?" Kimmy nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid she got away." She lifted the choker up. "But not with this." Tails was relieved. "I am glad you got that back. I am sorry about Rouge, she just loves jewels. Let me guide you back to Knothole." Tails turned and Kimmy put her choker on as she followed. "I just hope no damage was done that I cannot correct."

As Kimmy came back into the city she saw that Cream and Vanilla were waiting for her in the square like she had ordered with Amy along with them. "Kimmy!" Cream called out to the cat. Kimmy walked up to the two rabbits "Sorry I'm late girls. I got a bit side tracked. Lucky Tails here helped me find my way back." "It was no problem, I just wanted to help." "But you helped out so much and as i promised here is your reward." She bent down and kissed the fox boy on the cheek, exciting him a little and causing him to blush. "I thought you might like that." She turned her attention back to the two rabbits. "Can we go home. I have had a ruff day." Cream and Vanilla nodded and said their goodbyes to Tails and Amy.

Shortly afterward the three girls were on their way back home. "Sorry I was late girls, I'm afraid I got lost. "It's ok mistress. We were late too. We didn't even notice it was so late until about ten minutes before you arrived." Kimmy thought so, her commands were negated while her choker was off. Hopefully the girls couldn't tell the difference "So..." Kimmy started "You two didn't expose anything bad about me did you?" The rabbits were confused by the question. "Mistress, we aren't able to do that remember?" said Vanilla. Kimmy smiled." I know but I felt like I should ask." "Actually..." Cream spoke up. "I let slip to Amy that you were afraid of Amy that you are afraid of heights. I'm sorry mistress." Kimmy looked to the young girl. "I accept your apologie, but I am afraid you will be joining you mother for punishment tonight." Cream pouted, feeling that she had let her mistress down. "Aw, don't pout my little pet. Here, I got you a present." She pulled out the Rouge plushie in her pocket and handed it to Cream. "You may play with it as you wish in your free time just as long as you don't break it." Cream looked at it and hugged it in her arms. "I love it mistress, it looks just like one of my friends, Rouge the bat." Kimmy giggled to herself. "You don't say." 


	5. Chapter 5

Mobius Stories Don't Fear the Reaper

It was very dark as Cream, Vanilla and Kimmy made their way back to their home from the city of Knothole. "Hmm... I was hoping that we would be there by now. I guess sunset wasn't the best choice for meeting up." Vanilla looked to her mistress. "We're not far. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes more." "Good cause I am tired and Cream doesn't look like she can take much more either." Indeed the young rabbit looked as if she was going to fall asleep on her feet. Vanilla picked up her daughter and held her in her arms. "Why do you both live so far from Knothole anyways? I thought that you were all endanger of that Robotnik guy till recently." "Well we were, but Robotnik had little control over this area and thought of it as a low priority area. We were safe here just as long as the freedom fighters kept him occupied." Kimmy thought about it for a moment. "Sounds plausible, but a little too covenant. Maybe there were other reasons." "Well it's not like we haven't had problems in the past, they just were not enough to make us want to move."

"Well with me around we should be fine even if..." Kimmy stopped suddenly as the fur at the back of her neck stood on end. "Is something wrong mistress?" "No, nothing at all. I just thought I saw something at the house." She said as they approach it. "Actually I want you to wait out here for a moment while I check it out. I'll be right back" Before the rabbit could reply Kimmy ran inside and closed the door. "Gotta be quick" She ran to her bag and put he hand into it. "Talismans" She pulled out several slips of paper with runic inscriptions on them and slapped them over all the windows and doors in the house. Once this task was done she let out a sigh of relief and opened the front door. "Okay I looked around and no one was inside. I'm going to wait till tomorrow to give you both your punishment. Put Cream in her bed and put her pacifier in her mouth." "Her pacifier?" Vanilla asked questioningly. "It's around her neck, it will help her sleep." Vanilla entered and Kimmy took one more look one more look outside, spying a light glow a few feet away from the house. "I see you." She said before closing the door.

The night passed and it was once again morning for the three girls. Vanilla and Cream, wearing their maid's outfits, were set once again to tasks around the house while Kimmy was busy studying her books, franticly looking through them while plucking ingredients from her bag. Before long Cream's curiosity got the best of her. "Mistress, what are you doing. What kind of books are those." Kimmy looked at the girl with anger for disturbing her until she saw Cream recoil at her gaze. "I'm sorry Cream. I am just really busy, but I think I can indulge you." She lifted Cream up on her lap and pointed at the runic symbols on the page of her book. "This is an alchemy book." "Alchemy?" Kimmy smiled at the young girl. "Yes Cream. Think of it as a form of chemistry, only a lot harder. Each one of these symbols list a complex set of components for an alchemical formula." Cream's eyes went wide. "Wow, it must be really hard to learn to read something like this." Kimmy nodded. "It is at first, but like most things in the universe there are patterns. I could teach you if you want. You might even be able to learn how to cast magic if you can read my spell books, but if you want to try that I will have to be there to make sure you don't blow yourself up." Cream gulped. "Blow up?" "Yes, it is possible when dealing with magic. A miss pronounced word or hand symbol done wrong could mean disaster, but the rewards for doing it right can be well worth it." Cream nodded. "So what are you making here mistress?" Kimmy giggled and set the girl down. "Well that would be telling, now wouldn't it." Cream looked at her confused. "Run along Cream. You still have chores to do." Kimmy said patting the rabbit on the head and sending her on her way.

After a while Kimmy's project was complete and she dipped a few vials into the concoction she spent the better part of the morning making. "Good, now I am ready." She thought to herself as she turned to her to slaves who were relaxing from just finishing both there morning chores. "Oh girls!" She said in a happy tone. The two rabbits looked over to Kimmy. "What do you need mistress?" Vanilla asked. Kimmy walked over and set a few bags on the table. "I want you two to go outside with these bags of seeds and plant them. They are for rare ingredients I will need to replace what I used today." Vanilla was concerned. "Are they toxic? I don't really want Cream around anything that could poison her." "Well there are some Belladonna seeds in there, but if she doesn't eat them she should be fine. Besides that everything else is non-toxic." Vanilla shook her head. "I don't want to risk it mistress. I'll take those seeds." Kimmy understood her fears. "Fine this one is the Belladonna bag." She pushed one of the bags to Vanilla. "Mistress, won't people be suspicious if a lot of weird plants start to grow around here?" Asked Cream. "Not to worry. All of these plants are flowering ones. Most would just assume that you two are growing a nice little flower garden. Now no more questions girls. While you girls are out doing this I am going to set up for your punishments." Both of the girls blushed, they had completely forgotten that they had a punishment coming. "Yes mistress." They both said as they took their seed bags and went outside.

As the door closed Kimmy put her alchemy set away and in it's place pulled out a single ring. She slipped it onto her finger and a surge of power went through her body. "Whew! That's the stuff." She grabbed her bag went into Cream's room. She started to sort out things that she didn't think the young rabbit would need. "This bed will have to go." Kimmy said. She grabbed the bed by the leg and lifted it up into the air with one hand. "Thank the gods for rings of giant's strength, otherwise this could be really hard." She stuffed the bed into her bag and then continued her work, emptying the dresser and shoving it into her bag as well. Soon all that was left in the room were Cream's clothes, her pictures and a few of her toys and stuffed animals, including her newly acquired Rouge doll. Kimmy picked it up and smiled. "Hello Rouge, how was your night?" Kimmy laughed. "I bet it was pretty hard on you, not being able to move or even sleep. I wonder if Cream did anything to you to make you uncomfortable? You know how young girls can be." She reached into her bag and said "Needle kit". Doing so made a small case appear in her hand. She opened it and pulled out a long sewing needle. "Your new life is to be one of torment my little thief. One where you have no control over what happens to you and must endure every humiliation and torture in silence." She pushed the needle slowly into the plush doll. "I know you can feel that. It must feel like your being stabbed with a metal spike." She grabbed another needle and shoved it in. "You must be screaming in your mind, begging for this to end, hoping it is all just a nightmare." Another needle went through the doll. "Let me assure you it that it isn't." She looked at the doll and sighed, taking out the needles. "Punishment isn't nearly as satisfying when the victim can't respond. Oh well, I'll just leave you for Cream. That should be punishment enough." She tossed the Rouge doll into the pile of stuffed animals and put her needle kit away. "Well it's time to do Vanilla's room." Kimmy said as she left Cream's now near empty room.

Later that evening Cream and Vanilla entered the house after planting as many seeds as they could. Their clothes were now covered in dirt and they were both very tired. They caught Kimmy as she was exiting Vanilla's room. "Mistress..." Vanilla started wanting to ask why she was in her room but then deciding that it would be wise not to. "We have finished with the garden." Kimmy smiled. "Good, then you two can go clean yourselves up. Leave your dirty uniforms in the hamper and I'll get you fresh one before you get out. After that we will eat and then I will show you both your punishment." Vanilla's ears caught the word "show" and she knew that couldn't be anything good if it was connected to punishment. She didn't say anything about it though and just took Cream into the bathroom. Kimmy on the other hand went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After the two rabbits washed up and got dressed in clean uniforms they joined Kimmy in the kitchen for a nice meal. As they ate Kimmy could see that they were both becoming anxious as they knew that once this meal was done they would receive their punishment. Kimmy just stayed quite, not saying a single word or even looking directly at the girls as she ate knowing that the awkward silence would only make them worry more. She couldn't help but crack a smile though as she saw Cream start playing with her food, trying to prolong the inevitable. Once Kimmy had cleaned her plate she tossed her fork and knife onto it and stood up. "Okay girls, it time for you two to get punished." Cream looked up to the cat. "But we're not done eating yet mistress." She said, her plate still half full. "And who's fault is that Cream. If you wouldn't of tried to stall for time you would of at least had a full belly now. Leave your plates as is and follow me." Cream and Vanilla obeyed the command and left the table to follow Kimmy to Vanilla's room.

As Kimmy opened the door for her slaves they were both surprised to see what she had done to it. The first thing then both noticed bed had been replaced with a much larger one, but that was only the start of it. The curtains that were there before were switched out for black ones and metal chains now hung from the ceiling, each ending with a metal shackle. There also hung a few gothic looking bird cages that looked like they were big enough to cramply hold a person inside. On the ground there were the three dressers from each room along several large kennel cages that were placed on either side of them, one of which was already occupied by Cheese. Seeing the chao Cream ran over to the cage. "Cheese! I was wondering where you were all day." Kimmy giggled. "If you haven't figured it out by now I am taking this room as my own. It is the biggest in the house so I believe I deserve it. Your room on the hand Cream will be turned into a small dungeon and my old room will become my study." Cream gave Kimmy a concerned look. "But then where will we sleep mistress?" Vanilla had a good guess at what the answer to that was. "Well my little slave this will be your bed from now on." Kimmy said tapping a birdcage that was right next to the bed. "And your mother will sleep curled up in front of my bed, at least until I find you both have been punished properly." Cream pouted a little but nodded in understanding. "Don't worry my little rabbit. This cage is special. It has soft padding in it and is a bit bigger than the others so someone your size should fit quite fine in it. I also left some of your toys in your old room for the time being and I will let you decorate your cage and the rest of the room with them as you see fit. You may do so now before it is time for bed. I'm going to take a shower. Have fun girls."

Cream took the rest of the time before sunset placing her things around the room, putting many of them neatly on top of the cages and placing the rest in her new cage, among which was her new Rouge doll. After she was done she found that Kimmy wasn't done with her shower so she went to finish her now cold dinner. The last thing she wanted was to go to bed hungry. Kimmy stepped out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and caught the rabbit girl as she was finishing her meal. "Cream!" She shouted, causing the little rabbit girl to jump in her seat. Kimmy sighed "What am I going to do with you girl. March yourself to my room young lady." Cream did as she was told and Kimmy followed her shortly after taking care of the dishes that were left out.

Once Kimmy entered the room she saw that Cream and Vanilla were waiting for her. "Ah yes, you two can't open the cage." She pulled out a set of keys and used one of them to open the birdcage. She then picked up Cream and placed her inside. Cream was surprised to find the cage was actually more comfortable than her old bed. Kimmy then tossed her one of her pillows from her old room. "May I have a blanket too mistress?" Cream asked. "I have used my magic to heat this room. This room will stay pleasantly warm until I disenchant it so you will have no need for a blanket." Kimmy closed the cage door. "Now get comfortable and go to sleep my little pet." Cream grabbed her Rouge doll and wrapped her arm around it. She then put her head on her pillow and place her pacifier into her mouth, letting the sleep enchantment take her. Kimmy then turned to Vanilla. "As for you..." She went over to her dresser and picked up a length of chain she had put there earlier. Using two small locks she attached the chain to her bed and then to Vanilla's collar. "Tonight you will sleep on the floor, but after a while if you are a good slave I'll let you sleep on the bed." Vanilla found no point in arguing about it and laid down on the floor. Kimmy tossed her a pillow as well and then got on a new set of clothing before jumping under the covers on her bed.

A few hours passed and Vanilla had fallen asleep. Kimmy on the other hand was laying wide awake in her bed waiting till she was sure she could leave the room without waking her. "Now or never." She said getting up and leaving the room. She closed her door quietly and headed to her bag of holding. "Throwing knives, Pain Giver, talismans." Taking her equipment from the bag she placed the smaller items into her pockets, hoisted Pain Giver over her shoulder and went outside. As she left the house she once again felt her fur stand on end and saw the glow in the distance away from the house. "I knew you would be waiting for me. Fine, I'll give you your shot. Not here though, my pets are sleeping and I do not wish to wake them. Follow me." Kimmy walked towards the forest with the glow following closely behind. Once she felt she was deep enough she turned to the glow. "Are you going to stay in that form forever or are you going to fight me Sky?" A giggle came from glow. "You knew it was me the whole time huh?" The glow grew bright for a moment and then faded to reveal a spectral tiger girl wielding large scythe. "But then I have been following you for some time now." Kimmy grinned. "So the rules of this world apply even to a shikigami like you. I'm surprised that you would go to such lengths to come kill me though, following me through a momentary portal with no idea if you could make it back." Sky nodded. "Yes it seems we are both stuck here now. That doesn't detract from my job though. In fact it's even better for me this way. Now your father can't keep you alive anymore." "Yes, yes and then you can take my soul and send me to the afterlife where I belong. Don't think it will be easy though." Kimmy pulled out a talisman. "If I slap one of these on you your as good as mine. Having a shikigami in my power would be awfully nice for my future conquest of this world." "Then we both know what is at stake. My freedom against your life." Sky then slashed at the air in front of her which caused a large burst of wind to blow from her and take the talisman from Kimmy's hand. "But I have dealt with such things before and I know how to combat them."

Sky lunged at Kimmy and made a downward slash at her. At the last second Kimmy lifted up Pain Giver and used the blade to the attack. The blade of the scythe stopped an inch away from her chest. "Gotta be more careful." Kimmy thought "One touch from that and my soul will be separated from my body and I'll be at her mercy." She pushed the blade back far enough so she could slip under it's staff. Traveling along it she reached Sky's body and made a slash at it as she passed right through it, but it didn't seem to take and Sky was unharmed. "Ah yes, Pain Giver. I know all about your little artifact. Seems that it has enough magic to block my scythe, but it's power doesn't effect those with no central nervous system. You should have went for one of your talismans." Kimmy would of if she could of, but it took the use of both her hands just to keep Sky from smashing her into the dirt and that was with her wearing her ring of giant's strength. Sky was powerful indeed. "Damn gods of death. Why do they have to be so freaking strong." Kimmy reached into her pocket and slipped a throwing knife in between each of her fingers.

With one swift movement Kimmy threw the knives from her pocket, each one heading for her target. Sky wasn't worried though and casually knock the knives from the air with her scythe. "I see..." She said watching the knives as they sparked with electricity. "You didn't come completely unprepared. Those could hurt me if they connect, but I won't let you get the chance." Sky dashed right up to Kimmy at blinding speed and took a horizontal slash at her only to have it slide off Pain Giver's blade. The impact form the two blades colliding knocked Kimmy a distance away. As she was sent flying the cat girl used her free hand to shoot a fireball at the spirit. This time she was able to connect and Sky was launched in the other direction. "That won't hold her off for long." Kimmy said as she grabbed a tree branch on the fly. She quickly climbed down though realizing how high up she was. "This would be nothing if I could transform." Kimmy then hid behind a tree to catch her breath. "Father told me Shikigami's are practically invincible in combat. They can block almost anything and hardly ever waste a movement. There strength and speed exceed that of mortals and a single touch from their weapons can kill instantly. Lastly because they are spectral they can't be touched by non-magical devices, but I do have one last trick up my sleeves." Kimmy leapt up just a moment before Sky erupted from the ground beneath her, using Pain Giver to block the scythe blade once again which launched her straight upwards. Her eyes closed in fear of being so high up. "No! Focus Kimmy! She is flying up to you right now! If you don't open your eyes then your as good as dead!" Out of shear force of will Kimmy opened her eyes to see she was right. Sky was just mere feet away and closing. She only had one chance.

Reaching into her pocket she slipped a few more throwing knives between her fingers, this time though she grabbed something extra as well. Tossing the items at the Sky she only prayed that this would work. "This again huh? When will you learn?" Sky arched her scythe back and slashed at the knives with full force. The next moment her eyes went wide as she saw the trap Kimmy had set up and that there was no way out of it. Within the group of knives was a small vial which when she slashed was broken open, releasing the liquid inside. It covered Sky and started to spread quickly across her body. At this time Kimmy was beginning her downward decent and as she passed the Shikigami she planted one of her talismans on her back which was then overlapped by the liquid. Using her powers over ice she formed a slide and safely returned to the earth, her eyes now tightly closed. Sky on the other hand had dropped her scythe and was struggling to free herself from the substance that had engulfed most of her body. "What is this stuff!" She yelled just before it covered her completely which made her to plummet to the earth. Kimmy saw Sky drop and grinned evilly. She launched a fireball into the ground forming a large crater, then filled it with ice only to metal the ice with another fireball to form a small pond seconds before Sky landed within it. Next thing Kimmy saw was Sky gasping for air as she exited the water, grasping for her weapon. "What did you do to me?" Sky sputtered. "Well when I found out you were here I knew I would have to defeat you. I looked through all my books and found a formula for ghost touch skin. When it touches any spectral being it covers them completely and forms a living, breathing body for them, effectively making them alive. It even works on divine spirits such as yourself, though you lose a good portion of your strength, speed and abilities which is why you stopped flying." Anger covered Sky's face as fur grew on her body, making her new body whole. She picked up her spectral scythe and charged Kimmy.

"Ah, ah, ah." Kimmy said waving her finger. "You are in my power now. Stop slave!" Sky obeyed instantly. "The talisman! When did you..." "Does it really matter at this point. I won, you lost. By the way, your new body formed over the talisman so there is no chance of someone pulling it off to free you from my control. Sheath you weapon." Sky obeyed once again and the scythe dissipated into thin air. "The talisman is of a similar nature as one of my control collars, meaning while you have to obey me you will get to keep your personality. Be greatful I am so merciful. Now come my new slave, I'll show you to your new home and tell you the rules." Kimmy turned and lead Sky back to Cream and Vanilla's house.

As they made it back Kimmy finished telling her about what she could and couldn't do. "And that is about it. Same as I told the others except I didn't tell them not to try to take off the collars of other slaves. I know you would try it no matter how much they screamed or resisted just to spite me. Also I don't want you to reveal your true nature to anyone who isn't my slave." Sky growled. "I will send you to the afterlife someday Mistress and when I do I hope you get sent to the lowest level of Hell." Kimmy giggled. "Oh come on Sky, I avoided battle with you for so long. Did you really think I would go down so easy. Can't you except defeat gracefully." She took down all the talismans inside the house and showed Sky to her room. As they stepped in Vanilla awoke from her slumber. "Mistress... who is that?" Kimmy smiled to the rabbit laying on the ground. "Just an acquaintance of mine from my world. Go back to sleep, you can ask her about herself in the morning." Vanilla nodded and closed her eyes. Kimmy then opened one of the cage doors. "Get in Sky and enjoy your new room. You'll be hungry in the morning so I'll make sure you get fed first thing. For now go to sleep and be quite so I may rest. Fighting you took a lot out of me." Sky gave Kimmy a dirty look but then did as she was told, crawling into the cage, which was then locked behind her, and falling fast asleep.

Kimmy was quite pleased with herself. "This one will be fun to break and I bet father will be shocked to find I captured a divine creature as a slave all by myself. With her at my command I bet nothing can stand in my way now. Mobius is as good as mine." She took off her clothes, leaving only her underwear on, and climbed back into her bed. "Hmm... but I better play it safe and get a few more followers before I try to straight out take over. Besides, Cream's play date with Amy is tomorrow. If I can get to her then maybe I can get to Sonic and if I can get him than this world will surely be mine." 


	6. Chapter 6

Mobius Stories:  
The New Girls

Kimmy opened her eyes to greet the day. She was so excited after the events of the night before and wanted nothing else but to try out her newest slave. Sneaking out from her bed she first reached into Cream's birdcage and pulled out her pacifier, waking the small rabbit from her slumber. "Is it morning already mistress?" Cream said as she opened her eyes. Kimmy nodded and unlocked the cage door. "Yes, but I need you to be a good girl and quietly go to the kitchen and set the table for four." She whispered to Cream as she set her onto the ground. Cream nodded back and left the room without making a sound. Kimmy couldn't help but smile, Cream was already becoming a wonderful servant. "I'll have to reward her later" The cat thought to herself. "But for now I have to deal with these two." She said reaching under her bed, pulling out a wooden paddle. A sly look went over her face as she look over to the sleeping forms of Sky and Vanilla. Kimmy stepped to a space between Sky's cage and the spot where Vanilla was laying on the floor. Giggling to herself she gave them one last look before lifting her paddle high.

"Whack!" The two sleeping girls jumped awake at the loud noise they heard. Sky even jumped so high in shock that she hit her head on the top of her cage. "Ow! What the heck was that!" She screamed as she looked out the bars of the cage door. "It was me!" Kimmy said cheerfully with the paddle in the palm in her hand. "I wanted to wake you two up so you could preform your duties, so I slap this against my hand." Vanilla looked at Kimmy worried. "Didn't that hurt mistress?" "Of course not, you think something like that could hurt me?" In fact her hand did sting quite a bit because she hit herself too hard, but she wasn't about to tell them that. "It's time for your first day as my slave Sky." She said as she put the paddle down and opened the cage door. As Sky climbed out Kimmy proceeded to unchain Vanilla from her bed. "If you go over to the dresser on the left you will find a uniform you can use for today till I get the chance to make a wardrobe for you." Sky gave her a snide look. "And if I were to refuse." Kimmy giggled. "Well then I could just make you put it on or maybe I might decide to make you do something painful and embarrassing instead. Regardless you'll end up wearing it anyways so you might as well save us both the effort." Sky sighed and went over to the dresser, pulling out one of Vanilla's maid outfits. She put it on as Vanilla got one and did the same. "Mistress, this dress seems to be a bit big, especially around the breast." The comment made Vanilla blush a little and caused Kimmy to laugh. "Very well" Kimmy snapped her fingers and the strings in the outfit tightened to fit Sky's form. "Very cleaver." Sky said sarcasticly.

The three girls left the room and found Cream sitting patiently at the table, which was fully set for four people. "Look at this girls, Cream set the table all by herself. I think that deserves a reward. I'm going to make today's breakfast." Kimmy said happily as she went to the stove. Vanilla and Cream looked to her almost amazed, but Kimmy just shot them a sly look and they realized there was an alternative motive behind it. "You three may speak while I prepare the food. Feel free to ask Sky about herself." Cream jumped at the chance. "Where did you come from Miss Sky?" "You don't have to call her 'Miss' Cream, she is a slave just like you so your both at the same level." Kimmy quickly cut in. Sky gave her a dirty look but then turned her attention to the little rabbit girl. "Well I come from the same world as Kimmy, but to be more specific I come from it's underworld." "Underworld?" Cream asked curiously. "It's where the spirits of the dead go to be judge in our world. You see Cream most souls where we are from are evil and corrupted, either by choice or by some outside influence like our mistress. Because of that the underworld has become a place of judgment, deciding whether souls are to go to heaven or hell as their final resting place. In some dimensions it is the other way around and heaven is where souls are judged, but those worlds tend to have a good alignment to them."

Most of what she said went right over Cream's head, but then Vanilla spoke up. "So what would someone like you be doing there?" "Oh, I'm a shinigami or death spirit if that helps you understand better. I am sent to guide the souls of the dead to the underworld for judgment or in some cases make sure that those who need to be dead stay dead." Cream and Vanilla gave Sky worried looks. "Don't worry, I am not here to kill just any living being I see. I was sent to kill our mistress. She was suppose to be dead a long time ago, but her connection to her father prevented that. I thought I might finally be able to finish her off here, but I was defeated and now I can't lay a finger on her." "But why is that?" Vanilla asked. "Your not wearing a collar like us." Kimmy tapped the jewel on her chocker and a glyph begun to glow on Sky's back. "I have other ways of controlling people Vanilla, more effective ways at that. I just like my collars better. If I truly wanted I have spells that complete drain the thoughts of a person and make them into puppets for me to control, but then that means I have to give them commands all the time and that gets tedious." "Could you make them put on the collars and then remove the spell mistress?" Asked Cream. "It's not that simple. The controlling enchantment of the collars only work if a person puts the collars on willingly. A mindless person has no will, thus they would be free to do as they wanted once I took off the spell." The glyph faded. "Yes, back in our world mistress had hundreds of slaves under her control. None as powerful as me though." Kimmy sighed. "Yes Sky, you are indeed a trophy. Despite losing much of your powers getting a body your still going to be a major asset to me in my takeover of this world."

Cream was about to ask Sky about her powers, but then Kimmy came over to the table with the food she had cooked. She first went over to Cream's plate and filled it full of food, before Cream could get at it though she picked up the plate and put it on the floor. Cream knew what she wanted. Getting off her chair she got on all fours and started eating using only her mouth. Kimmy then did the same to Vanilla's plate and the older rabbit followed her daughter's example. Lastly she did it to Sky's plate, but Sky didn't move from her seat. "You have got to be kidding me." Kimmy shook her head. "Nope. All pets have to eat on the floor for this meal. You're all on probation. Them for a prior punishment and you for trying to kill me. Now you can either eat down there like they are or starve. Either way will amuse me." "Fine!" Sky said turning her head and crossing her arms. After a few moments the sweet smell of the food reached her noes and her stomach started growling loudly. Soon the pain became a little overwhelming and Sky reluctantly joined her fellow slaves on the floor while Kimmy ate her meal up on the table, smiling to herself. "This is humiliating" Sky said under her breath.

At the city of Knothole Amy Rose was leaving her home after just finishing her own breakfast. She had a lot planned to do that day. She had to go and get something to take to Cream's house for everyone to eat. She was a little anxious about visiting, wanting to learn more about Kimmy. "Amy!" The pink hedgehog instantly turned around hearing the familiar voice call her name. "Sonic!" She ran up to him with arms wide open to embrace the blue hedgehog, but she stopped in her tracks when he reached out to hand her a letter. "What's this? Are you inviting me to a party?" Amy asked taking the envelope from his hand. Sonic shook his head. "I heard your were going over to Cream's today so I was wondering if you would mind giving that to Kimmy." Amy looked at him and puffed up a little. "Sonic the Hedgehog! Your not sending that cat love letters through me are you?" She pulled out her hammer and arched it back to strike. "If you are I'll make you regret it!" Sonic put his hands out, motioning for her to stop. "Of course not, that letter is from the royal family saying that they have set up a building for her to hand out the clothing she is going to make for everyone." Amy put her hammer down and looked at the envelope. It indeed had the seal of the royal family on it. "Your right. Well I guess that would be okay." Sonic smiled. "Thanks, I'd do it myself but if you do it for me it will give me time to scout Robotropolis to see if Robotnik is up to anything." Amy nodded. "I understand, you had better get going then." Amy waved goodbye as she walked off and Sonic dashed out of sight.

Back at Vanilla and Cream's house (or Kimmy's house as it was now) Vanilla was teaching Sky how to do the daily chores. "Wash dishes, dust the furniture, clean the windows, cook lunch... doesn't she do anything around here?" Sky said reading the list of things to do. "Well mistress has done some of the chores in the past, but that was only because she wanted to save time for other things. Most of the time it is up to us servants." Vanilla said. "I am not a servant to that witch!" Sky said in objection, not knowing that Kimmy was walking up behind her. "On your hands and knees Sky." She whispered into her ear. Sky quickly obeyed the command, compelled by the talisman to do so. "You are my servant Sky, whether you like it or not." She said putting a collar around Sky's neck and clipping leash onto it. "And you will learn that it is better to submit than to resist. Since you seem to have a problem with dusting the furniture I am going to let you be the furniture." Kimmy then turned her gaze to Vanilla. "Vanilla, I want to teach Cream how to play a new game today. Do you think you can handle the chores by yourself?" She asked politely. "Yes mistress" Vanilla replied with a bow. "Good, follow me Sky." With that the two felines made their way to the living room.

As they entered it they found Cream sitting on the couch. "Sorry I took so long Cream, there was a small problem I had to take care of." Cream spotted the leash in Kimmy's hand. "Is Sky in trouble?" Kimmy chuckled. "A little, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her." She brought the tiger girl in front of Cream. "Stay perfectly still Sky, your our table." Sky's body suddenly tensed up involuntarily, making her unable to make any movements except to breath in and out just enough so not to shake. With that Kimmy pulled up her chair and her black bag. "Cream, today I am going to teach you the fine art of Chess." Reaching into it she pulled out a marble Chess board with matching pieces. She placed the board onto Sky's back and started to put the pieces into place. "Mistress, is this really ok?" "Of course Cream, it is a good lesson for her. While she might not enjoy it, it's not really doing her any harm and while she might be humiliated it is that humility that will train her to obey. She just has to realize that she is not the divine being she once was and is just a slave now." She said as she finished setting the pieces. "Now I'll start by showing you how each piece moves, but one last thing first." She took a quick look around. "Now where did that chao get off to." Not wanting to stand up and search she simply yelled. "Cheese!" The little blue chao came flying into the room and stopped before her eyes. "Cheese I have a task for you. I need you to head to Knothole and scout out for Amy when she starts heading this way. As soon as you see her tap your collar twice. This will let me know and I'll get everything prepared here." Cheese nodded and left on his task. "Ok, then. Now this here Cream is a pawn..."

It took Cheese a little over an hour to fly to the forest around Knothole. He decided to stay outside at the exit instead of actually going into the city. He wasn't very happy how things had gone lately. Being locked up, made to hand feed his "mistress" and now having to be Kimmy's lookout. Though no matter how much he didn't like it he couldn't do anything about it with his collar on and he feared that Cream was becoming far too attached to the idea of being a slave. If he didn't act soon she might become trapped in Kimmy's spell forever. He thought for a long time but couldn't come up with any ideas of how to at least remove his collar. Perhaps another effect of the collar it's self was blocking his mind from forming such a thought to begin with. Finally he saw what he was waiting for as Amy appeared. He tapped his collar as instructed but then it dawned on him that Kimmy never said for him to return back to the house. He flew off, not really knowing where to go, in search of something that could help. He also hoped that staying away from Kimmy would hold off the effects that would make him an obedient slave over time.

"You actually did quite good Cream for your first time. Your biggest mistake was leaving those three pawns in front of your king. When you moved your queen to take mine I just had to move king side rook into position. They call that a back rank mate. Let's try again." Kimmy started setting the piece up again, but stopped once she got the signal from Cheese. "Scratch that Cream, we will have to play later. Amy is on her way and we need to get you and your mother into normal clothes." "But what about our collars? Won't she notice those?" Kimmy put away the Chess set. "I was actually thinking about that. Yesterday while I was looking through my books I found something that might help." Kimmy made a few complex hand gestures and then touched Cream's collar.

The young rabbit was amazed as she watched it disappear before her eyes. "It's an invisibility spell. It doesn't last too long, but it should hold until we capture Amy. We can also use it from now on when we go to town." Cream frowned. "Mistress, do we have to capture her. Maybe you could just talk to her for today and save her for later." Kimmy shook her head. "No, no Cream. It is better to do these sort of things sooner than later. I understand you don't want to see your friend hurt, but if things go as planned then she won't have to be. Then we will have another person to help with the chores and with less chores comes more time to play. Wouldn't you like that?" Cream did like the idea of more playtime, she was after all still a child. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good then you just need to be a good girl and follow my instructions. Now as for you..." She said looking down to Sky. "You may move now." Sky let out a sigh of relief and stood up. She was stiff from staying still for so long and the weight of the marble game board had caused her back to ache. "Am I to get normal clothes as well?" She asked Kimmy. "No, you are to stay my servant even in the eyes of those not in my control. If we are ever around people not in my power you are to act as a obedient maid and answer to my every whim, treating me with respect. That is a rule." Sky flinched at those last words. It meant that even the right to complain was being taken away from her and she didn't like that one bit.

Later that evening Amy approached the house carrying a small basket in her arms. She always enjoyed spending time with Cream. It reminded her of how she was before she made her wish to become older. While physically she has was about 18 the truth was that she was only really 11 years old. Even in her mind she hadn't changed much, but it was ok as long as she could be around Sonic. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see a tiger girl dressed in a maid's outfit answer it. "You must be Amy. The mistress and her hosts have been waiting for you." Amy was a little lost until Cream stepped to the door. "Amy, I'm glad you made it. Come inside." Amy hesitated. "Um... Cream, who is this?" Cream giggled and replied. "That is Kimmy's maid, Sky. She appeared yesterday, apparently looking for her mistress. So now she is staying here with us as well. Isn't that right Sky?" Sky nodded and went back inside followed by Cream and Amy. Amy followed the two girls into the kitchen where Kimmy and Vanilla where enjoying a nice cup of tea. "Oh! Hello." Kimmy said acting surprised. "You must be Amy, Cream and Vanilla have been telling me all about you. Actually I think we met briefly when I was in Knothole the other day." Amy nodded. "Cream and Vanilla told me a bit about you too, but they didn't mention you had a maid." Kimmy took a sip from her cup. "Well I didn't mention it until she appeared here yesterday. I like to keep a low profile." She looked over to Sky. "Sky, get some tea for Amy and a glass of milk for Cream." "Yes mistress." Amy placed her basket of goodies on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the table along with Cream, Kimmy and Vanilla.

"So Kimmy, Cream said that you didn't know where you were from or who you are. Has Sky helped you remember?" Amy asked. Kimmy had forgotten about her little story she had told in town until that point. It would be strange if Sky remembered she was Kimmy's maid and nothing else so she decided to abandon the story all together. "Indeed she has. She reminded me that I am royalty from another world. Somehow we were transported here and now we have no way back." Amy was sad to hear that, but perked up quickly. "Well then maybe Tails could help you two back." "Not possible." Sky said as she place the cup of tea and glass of milk she was ordered to fetch in front of Amy and Cream. "While there may be a way to open dimensional portals in your world finding one to ours would be like finding a black dot on the wall of a dark room. Odds would be that we would be lost in an even more dangerous world."

Kimmy was shocked at Sky's outburst, but soon figured out her reasoning. Kimmy's father served two deities of their world. One was the god of tyranny, Zathos. The other was Nerull, a powerful god of death. While Nerull demanded sacrifices from her father often he also respected Zathos' control over him, allowing her father to keep hold of a large portion of his slaves. That aside Sky was a servant of a lesser death god and if she was still under the control of Kimmy by the time she returned to their dimension than Nerull would take great pleasure in making her into a permanent slave for her father. None the less Sky didn't break any rules saying her statement and it actually was beneficial that she did as it would give her more time in this world if that was the story she went by. "Yes, it would be very hard for us to find our way back to our world without any idea of which one was ours." Kimmy sipped at her tea and smiled behind the cup.

Amy felt that the subject had become touchy for the two felines and figured it would be best to change the conversation. "So... Kimmy your royalty where you are from?" Kimmy nodded. "Yes, I am one of three daughters of the king of Talwar, the city that I am from." "Wow, that would make you a princess right?" It went on like this for quite a while and Kimmy was quickly becoming bored with the conversation. Unlike with previous ones with Cream and Vanilla this one with Amy was dull. The pink hedgehog stuck to one topic and it was one she could easily manipulate. It also seemed that Amy took things as they came, never questioning if Kimmy was speaking truth or not. It was completely un-challenging for her. "If this ditz won't make things interesting for me than I will have to do it for her." She thought to herself looking over to Vanilla and Cream.

"So Amy, would you like to see proof of my royal lineage?" She turned her gaze over to the younger of the two rabbits. "Cream, go get my bag out of my room." Cream, who was just about to take a sip from her glass of milk, heard the command and put down it down to retrieve the bag. She brought it back as quick as possible and put it on the table before the white cat. "Now just let me look inside here for my necklace." Upon saying the word "necklace" a jeweled necklace appeared in her hand. "Oh Cream... " She said right before the child climbed back into her seat. "Go get that doll I got you from Knothole so you can show it to Amy." Once again Cream heard the order and obeyed, going into what was once her mother's room. Amy hadn't even noticed that Cream didn't go to her own room. She was too busy glaring at Kimmy. She was being rather bossy to Cream and Amy wasn't liking it. "Anyways here is my proof." Kimmy said revealing the necklace. "See the emblem of the wing with a halo under it?" The necklace was a relic from one of the cities Kimmy had helped her father conquer, a spoil of war. "Yes I do." Amy said in an annoyed tone. Kimmy noticed it and giggled. "Oh shoot, I forgot my ring in my room. Go get it for me Vanilla." Vanilla nodded and got up from her seat. Amy watched this time and saw Vanilla walk to her own room. Amy growled aloud when she saw that. "Did she force Vanilla out of her room? Who does she think she is ordering people around like she owns the place!" The pink hedgehog thought to herself.

Kimmy's giggle had turned into a small chuckle. There was no ring to be gotten, but Vanilla was compelled to look for it as Kimmy commanded. "The ring is also a sign of my royal lineage." Kimmy said in an uppity tone. Amy's attention turned back to the cat, fire burning in her eyes. Cream then returned to the table with her Rouge doll. "Look Amy, this is what Kimmy got for me." Amy looked to Cream trying to ignore Kimmy for just a moment, but then heard. "Cream, don't bother her with that right now." Cream looked to Kimmy with sad eyes. "But you said..." "You can show her later. We are talking right now." Amy gazed back at Kimmy with pure hatred in her eyes. Sky noticed it and rushed over to her mistress. "Mistress, I think you should mind what you say. You are angering our guest." Kimmy smirked. "Silence Sky, you are just a servant. Remember your place before you try to instruct me." Amy slammed her fist on the table. "Look here, you might be royalty where you come from but around here your just another person like everyone else and I don't like how you treat your maid and my friends! Now apologize to them right now or you'll have to deal with me!" Kimmy sighed. "Fine... Vanilla will you please come out here?" Vanilla came back into view. "I couldn't find the ring." "That is ok, something more important has come up. Amy here thinks I am stepping beyond my position. Would you all tell her what I am to you." Almost in unison the three girls said. "You are our mistress."

Amy was in shock to hear Cream and Vanilla call Kimmy their mistress. "Oh my god..." She said with a fearful tone. Kimmy just laughed and said. "Now show her how submissive you are and speak aloud what you are to me." Each girl got to their knees and place their faces to the floor. "We are your servants, your pets, your slaves." Amy's fear turned to anger. "What have you done to them!" She yelled pulling out her hammer, ready to clobber the cat girl. "The same thing I am going to do to you. Look at the table." Amy took a peek while keeping an eye on Kimmy, not trusting the cat. What she saw was a leather collar that hadn't been there before. "You have two choices before you. You may either put that around your neck and become my newest slave girl or you can refuse and I will put it around your neck myself." Cream look up at Amy. "Please put the collar on Amy. I don't want mistress to hurt you." Amy smiled and gave Kimmy a determined look. "Don't worry Cream, she can't hurt me." With that the pink hedgehog leaped onto the table and arched her hammer back, preparing to strike. "Amy, you have no idea what I can do." Kimmy made a quick string of gestures with her hand and then pointed to Amy's head. A small spark shot from her finger and hit Amy between the eyes.

Amy's eyes became wide and vacant, as if she didn't have a thought in her head. "Drop that weapon and get off the table." Kimmy commanded. Amy obeyed, tossing the hammer to the ground and stepping to the floor. Kimmy grabbed the collar from off the table and put it around Amy's neck. "Is she going to be okay mistress?" Cream asked worried about her friend. "She will be fine. I simply turned off her ability to think. Now any command she is given will be received as her own thoughts. I'll turn it back on later and it will seem to her like she feel asleep. The only problem now is that I am going to have to train her to accept the collar and seeing how she has a bad temper that might take a while." "Dance Amy" The hedgehog heard the command and did her best to imitate a ballet dance. Cream, Vanilla and Kimmy all turned to Sky, who had been the one to give the order. "Sorry, I just wanted to be sure mistress was being truthful when she said 'any command'." Cream and Vanilla couldn't help but laugh a little as they watched their friend dance what might of been the worst version of Swan Lake ever danced. "Ok Amy, that's enough." Kimmy said. Amy obeyed, returning to a standing position. "For that little stunt you will be joining her in her first session of training Sky. You could probably use it." Kimmy went over to Amy and searched her for anything she might use to escape. What she found though was a envelope addressed to her. "What could this be?"

Amy opened her eyes coming out of a deep sleep, or so she had thought. The fact of the matter was she had just blinked for a second as she was released from the spell that held her. "What? Where am I?" She tried to move but found that she had been shackled by her wrists to the ceiling. Taking a better look around she realize she was now in some sort of dungeon. "Doesn't it look familiar?" A voice called from the darkness. It took only seconds for her to know it was Kimmy. "This is Cream's room, or at least it was." Kimmy said stepping into view holding a whip in her hands. "Now it is my little dungeon." Amy gulped, she was in no position to act tuff now and Kimmy didn't look like she was playing games either. "You should feel honored, you are the first to be tortured in here." She took a walk around the bound hedgehog and gave her a light tap on the butt with the wound up whip, causing a yelp to escape Amy's lips. "Just so you know, to spare the others the pain of hearing you scream I have made it so no sound can leave this room. Be as loud as you wish." Kimmy then wrapped her arms around Amy's neck from behind in a sort of hug. "But no matter what the end will be the same. You. Will. Be. Mine." She licked Amy's cheek and moved away from the now panicking hedgehog. "Please, I'll do whatever you want! Just don't do this!" Kimmy let out an evil laugh. "I tried that already, now we must do things the hard way." Kimmy walked back into view. "Hard for you that is, fun for me. How much pain can that young body of yours take?" Tears started to flow from Amy's eyes.

"Oh, one last thing before we begin. I must thank you for bringing me this." Amy looked to see what the crazed cat was talking about and saw the envelope in her hands. "With this I am one step closer to obtaining my goal of complete world domination." Amy hung her head in shame. Had she somehow helped this monster? "Hehe, don't worry about it too much Amy. How could you have known? I cast no blame on you." Kimmy licked the whip and took several steps back before unraveling it. "I haven't torture a fine young thing like you in some time Amy. Do make this fun for me." The sound of a whip cracking filled the room immediately followed by cries for mercy from the hedgehog girl. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mobius Stories:  
The Taming of Amy Rose

Feminine screams and the cracking sound of a whip filled the dark dungeon. Amy had long gave up on the idea of trying to reason with Kimmy and had resigned herself to accepting the pain. "It seems you are at your limit." Kimmy stated as she tossed the whip to the ground. The pink hedgehog was a poor sight. A river drool was coming from her mouth, the look in her eyes seemed distant and tears flowed freely from them, her pretty dress was in tatters and she was breathing so heavy that it made her chest heave with each breath. "What a sad thing." Kimmy stepped up to Amy and use her hand to easily tear off Amy's clothes, leaving only her bra and panties on. This revealed the many whip marks that covered her body. Kimmy put her hand under Amy's chin and brought her gaze up to her own. "I can see such suffering in your eyes. This will do nicely." Placing a hand onto Amy's breast the cat girl closed her eyes and focused on the hedgehog's heart beat.

A white aura enveloped Amy's exhausted body, only to begin to flow over to Kimmy. Amy's let out a moan as this happened. She wasn't sure what was happening but it felt as if the cat girl was draining a part of her away. Finally all of the aura transfered over to Kimmy and was absorbed into her. She opened her eyes suddenly and let out a gasp. "My, that was a little more that I expected. You must be weaker than I thought. Is the little girl pretending to be tuff for all her friends." Amy try to look away in shame but Kimmy jerked her head back. "You know Amy..." Kimmy said running her hand along the hedgehog's sore body, making her flinch each time she touched a whip mark. "I am a powerful sorceress. I could easily take your pain away. All you have to do is ask. If you do so though you must acknowledge me as your mistress." As much as she didn't want to her current state was unbearable to be in. She had never felt this much pain in her life. "Please, make this pain go away." "I still need to hear the magic word." Amy hung her head in defeat. "Mistress"

Kimmy smiled and a soft white glow appeared in her hand. She then started to touch Amy wounds, which disappeared in the glow of the healing magic. It didn't take long for Amy to be at full strength. "See, good as new." Kimmy said with a laugh. Amy knew it would be a bad idea to talk back to the cat, but she still gave her a dirty look. "Hmmm... seems the pet still doesn't know her place. Well I can fix that, it just takes time." Amy was expecting the punishment to continue, but instead Kimmy went behind her. Soon Kimmy came back into view, a leash in her hand. "Anyone can be broken Amy." She said given a powerful tug on the leash. Amy was amazed as she saw Sky stumble into view. The tiger girl was completely naked except for the collar around her neck and a ball gag in her mouth. Her hands where also tightly bound behind her back with a red ribbon tied into a pretty bow. "Sky here was once one of my most deadly enemies, now she is merely an obedient pet. Show Amy how timid you can be Sky." While she didn't enjoy it Sky obeyed the command, being at the mercy of the talisman on her back. She got onto her knees and rubbed her face against Kimmy's leg like a harmless kitten. Kimmy stroked Sky's hair. "Someday you will be like this as well Amy, but till then you will make a good source of energy for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked. "Oh, well let me explain." Kimmy snapped her fingers and Sky stopped. "You see Amy..." Kimmy step up to the bound hedgehog again. "While I am a sorceress and can cast powerful magic by myself I can get much greater power from stealing emotional energy from others." Kimmy started to touch Amy freely again." When you are in pain or you are sad, angry, afraid, jealous or even just plain horny I can take the energy from those feelings and use them as power. Doing so allows me to do things like this." She wrapped her arm around Amy's body and pulled her closer, planting a firm kiss onto her lips. Amy found that she couldn't breath and her body refused to move an inch in resistance. Kimmy took advantage of this and started squeezing the hedgehog's tight little butt, playing with her tail with her index finger. Amy's vision begun to fade to black and her eyes rolled halfway into her sockets before Kimmy broke away, allowing her breath again. As she gasped for air she couldn't help but think that there was a certain, albeit small, amount of pleasure felt while she was trapped in the kiss.

"That is just one of the powers your emotions give me." She said walking over to a table. The table had several items laid across it. Kimmy grabbed a pair of leather cuffs and ankle shackles. "I am becoming bored with having you in this position." She placed the shackles onto Amy's legs, making it so she could only make small steps. "Sky, grab her arms and force them behind her back." Sky got up from the ground and grabbed the hedgehog's arms. As Kimmy unlocked the metal shackles around Amy's wrists the tigress forced Amy's arms behind her, overpowering her despite the hedgehog's attempt to break free. Kimmy then placed the cuffs onto her wrists and Amy was once again helpless. "That is enough Sky." Sky was happy to release Amy. She honestly wasn't happy about being used in this way, but she couldn't disobey and with the ball gag in her mouth she could not protest.

"Now Amy we are going to play a little game." said Kimmy. "If you follow the rules I give you something nice. Fail and I will spank you in front of Cream and Vanilla with a wooden paddle." The idea of being spanked in front of her friends embarrassed Amy a bit and she started to blush. "First off you must do as I tell you, without question." Amy nodded, though she knew that this would not end well. "Secondly you must reply with a "Yes mistress" before doing any action. Lastly you cannot cry out in pain. Doing so will instantly disqualify you. Do you understand?" Amy bowed her head in a sign of submission. "Yes mistress."

"Good girl. Sky, get on all fours. I need a seat." Once again Sky obeyed, getting on her hands and knees. "Okay Amy, I need to test your dedication to the game." Kimmy said taking a seat on Sky's back. "Say that you are a have been a bad girl and beg to be punished." Amy's face turned redder at her order but she didn't wish to lose this early. "Yes mistress, I have been a bad girl. Please punish me, I deserve it." She didn't truly believe that, but she thought that Kimmy would want to hear it. Kimmy smiled. "That was nice. I wonder if you rehearsed that for one of those other freedom fighters, maybe even Sonic." Amy pouted at her words. "Oh don't be sad Amy, I'll let you beg me for punishment in front of all your friends later. Now, there is a riding crop on the table. Get it and bring it to me." "Yes mistress" Amy said said as she turned and took the long walk over to the table. Being as hindered as she was in took her twice as long as it would of without the shackles on her ankle. Kimmy didn't mind though, it gave her more time to watch Amy's butt wiggle as she walked.

As Amy approached the table she realized that as she was the was no easy way to get the crop with her hands. "What are you waiting for Amy. Bring me the crop." Amy could only think of one way to get the item. She bent over the table and opened her mouth as her face got close to it. Wrapping her lips around the riding crop she grabbed ahold of it with her teeth and lifted it up. She then turned to Kimmy and walked back to her, getting on her knees before the cat girl and presenting the crop. "Good girl Amy, you might make a fine slave yet." Kimmy said patting her head and taking the crop from her mouth. "Stand up and present your ass." "Yes mistress." Amy stood up and turned around, bending over slightly to put her bottom out and closing her eyes tightly knowing what was to come. Kimmy licked the crop and then with a loud "Swack!" she struck Amy's cheeks. Amy whimpered a little, but held in her yelps. "Not bad, but you forgot to thank me. Lets try again and don't forget to ask for more as well." "Swack!" Small tears formed at Amy's eyes, but still she did not cry out. "Thank you mistress, may I please have another." Another slap with the crop was her reply. "Thank you mistress, may I please have another." Again she got what she asked for.

After about 16 more strikes Kimmy finally told the Hedgehog. "No, I think you have had enough for now Amy. Sit down on your knees." "Yes mistress." Amy did as she was told, though as she sat her butt stung a little more as it touch the back of her legs. "You were a good girl Amy. Now it is time for your reward." Kimmy stood up off of Sky and went over to the table, this time getting a knife and a small glass perfume bottle. Crouching in front of Amy she used the knife to cut the hedgehog's bra right in the center. Amy cried out "Eep!" and her face blushed anew as her bra fell to the ground, exposing her perky little breasts. "No! please don't look!" Amy said trying to turn away and cover herself. "Stop that Amy. You are my slave and a slave hides nothing from his or her owner. Now then, time for a little of this." Kimmy raised the perfume bottle and sprayed a little of it's contents into Amy's face. Almost instantly her body begun to feel warm, especially at her private areas.

"What did you you do to me?" Amy said panting with lust. "Nothing much, just sprayed you with a little bit of hormones. They will make your desire become wild. Do not worry though." Kimmy said getting behind Amy, wrapping her arms around the helpless girl. "Mistress is here to relieve you." She cupped one of her hands around Amy's breast, massaging it slowly and slid the other into her panties, rubbing up and down on the hedgehog's virgin pussy lips. Amy gasped. "No! Don't touch me there!" She yelled, but her body went limp in Kimmy's hand. Despite her protests the hormones made her want this attention. "Don't deny yourself pet. Your mistress is not one who judges how a person acts. Give in to your feelings and let the pleasure flow through you." Amy was moaning and panting hard, but still she would not give in. "No, I want my first time to be with Sonic!" "Aha, so that is who you truly love. I wonder, does he feel the same?" Those words made Amy a bit angry, allowing her to resist a bit. "Of course! Sonic loves me. You will see, he will come to save me!" Kimmy laughed and squeezed Amy's boob hard. "Is that so then let us take a look at how he is preparing to rescue you." Kimmy took her hand off Amy's tit and waved it in front of her, using some of the power from earlier to make a widow to spy on the hedgehog in question.

Sonic was walking through the Knothole, completely unaware the he was being watched by an unseen eye. He had just come back from scouting around Robotropolis and was looking for Sally. "Where is she. She told me to meet her here at about this time. I hate when she keeps me waiting." Suddenly a set of hands went over his eyes. "Guess who." Sonic smiled. "Let me see... is it Robotnik?" Sally slapped him lightly on the back. "Do you always have to give a smart answer." "Sorry Sal, but if you don't want a smart answer don't ask a dumb question." Sally got a little angry at that remark, but there were more important matters. "So how was it?" "Nothing new. He is still sitting there, brooding. I'm not sure if he will recover completely from that last attack, but you know Robotnik. It's better to be safe than sorry." "Your right, we had better have a plan before we try to take him out for good. He might find a way to escape again if we don't." "By the way, I gave that letter for the new girl to Amy earlier. She was going to Cream's house anyways so it was just easier." "As long as she gets it. Though I am not sure how much we need clothing. I wish she knew a more useful skill." "Gotta take what we can get Sal." Sally nodded. "Well then I'll see you later Sonic." She then kissed Sonic on the cheek and turned to leave. "Hey Sal..." Sally looked back. "Yes Sonic?" The hedgehog grabbed her by the arms and planted a deep kiss on Sally's lips.

"Hehe, yeah it looks like he loves you a lot." Kimmy mocked as she keep up her sexually assault on Amy's body, her fingers now moving in and out of Amy's tight hole. "That is not true. He would never do that!" Amy cried out as Kimmy speed up her pace and firmly clutched the girl's breast. "That was one hundred percent genuine I assure you. Think Amy, has Sonic ever done anything to give you the idea that you were more than just friends?" Kimmy knew he did not from the stories Cream told her about the two and with that it would crush Amy's defenses. "It is ok though. Think about your 'hero'. Let your idea of him send you into a more powerful climax." Amy was now screaming from the pleasure she felt. She could no longer deny it. Her panties were soaked and if it wasn't for Kimmy's enchantments she would probably be heard all the way back in Knothole. "Oh... Sonic, Sonic, SONIC! AAAAAHHHH!" Amy's first orgasm hit her hard. Her body trembled at the force and if Kimmy wasn't holding her up then she would have simply collapsed on the floor. "You are mine hedgehog. Your pain and pleasure belong to me." Kimmy whispered into her ear, biting it softly for a second and adding to the large amount of pleasure enough to send Amy screaming into a second climax.

Kimmy took full advantage of this and closed her eyes to find Amy's heartbeat again. Like before the white aura flowed from Amy's body to Kimmy's, giving the cat girl all the power of Amy's lust and pleasure. "That should keep me powered for a while." She said removing her hands from Amy's body. The pink hedgehog was in bliss. The world around her was not even factoring to her senses. All that mattered was the pleasure she felt.

It took a long time but Amy finally came back to her senses and when she did Kimmy was sitting in front of her, this time using a real chair having sent Sky to help with the evening chores. "Welcome back Amy, how was Heaven?" Kimmy giggled, but Amy just blushed. She then begun to move and noticed that she was completely naked. No cuffs, no shackles, no collar, just her fur was on her body. "Confused? Don't be. I see you as no threat to me." Amy had to agree, after that display she didn't feel that she was a threat to Kimmy either. "Amy, I want you to admit something to me. Do you really think Sonic will choose you over princess Sally?" Amy looked down to the ground. "No..." "Good, at least you can admit that. Now then, what would you do to make Sonic your mate?" Amy looked up at Kimmy with shock at the question. "What do you..." "Don't ask questions, just answer." Amy thought hard and came up with her answer. "Anything." Kimmy grinned. "I was hoping that would be you answer."

Kimmy pulled out one of her control collars and tossed it before Amy. "I am willing to make a deal with you Amy. If you put that collar on and become my slave than I promise that when I conquer this word I will make Sonic be your mate. He will be devoted to making you happy for the rest of your life. The alternative though is to be trapped in this room and tortured till you break." While she wasn't being given much of a choice she had to admit that the offer was tempting. She reach out a took the collar. "One last thing before you put that on. Since you rejected the collar the first time accepting it now will come with a penalty. You will be brought in here once a week as I see fit to be trained and tortured for my amusement. Also as I said before you will be used to fuel my powers. This will not harm you physically, but it will leave you drained. That is the price of wearing my collar."

Amy gave it a moments thought and wrapped the piece of leather around her neck. "I don't care as long as I get to be with Sonic." Kimmy was delighted. "You are a good girl Amy and you will make an excellent pet. Now tell me what I am to you." Amy bowed her head. "You are my mistress." Kimmy stood up from her chair and looked down upon the girl before her. "And what are you to me." Amy put her face to the floor "I am your servant, your pet, your slave." "Prove it." Kimmy said with commanding tone. "Clean my boots slave." Amy heard the command and crawled over to Kimmy. Putting her face to Kimmy's black boots she stuck out her tongue and started to lick them clean. Placing the other boot on the back of the Hedgehog's head, Kimmy pressed down slightly, but Amy didn't protest one bit. "Yes, you will serve me well Amy."

Cream and Vanilla were waiting outside, they were worried about Amy and Sky was ordered not to speak a word of what went on inside the dungeon. "Do you think she is ok mom?" Vanilla looked to her daughter. "I don't know Cream, mistress can be very strict." The door opened and Kimmy walked out with a leash in her hands. Amy soon followed crawling on her hands and knees and wearing on of the spare maid's outfits Kimmy had. "Is she..." Cream started, but she was cut off by Amy. "Yes Cream, I am now a willing slave to the mistress. I will serve her without question and do as she commands." Cream pouted, but then Amy crawled over to her. "Don't be sad, I like it this way and it means that me and you will have lots of fun from now on." Cream forced a smile, but she still felt sorry for getting Amy into all this. Mistress' will or not, Cream still didn't want her friends to be hurt. "That's enough Amy." Kimmy said pulling back hard on the leash, making her yelp and fall backwards onto her butt. "Amy is going to be staying here from now on. I have already told her the rules and she will be sleeping in one of the cages in my room. That being said I need to prepare for her to return to Knothole tomorrow to get her things and tell her friends where she will be. Come Amy, you are to be my foot rest." "Yes mistress." Amy said cheerfully.

Sonic awoke the next morning in his home in Knothole. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. "Man, I could sure go for a chilli dog about know." The blue hedgehog was about to dash off, but then he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey Sonic." He knew it had to be Amy. "Hey Amy, did you get that letter... whoa!" Sonic stopped mid-sentence as he turned and saw Amy. She was now wearing a black silk tube top with spaghetti straps and a matching frilled skirt. She also had on a black jacket with short sleeves and her head band even matched her new color scheme. "Do you like it? Kimmy made it for me. She said black brings out the color in my eyes." Sonic was a bit dumb founded at how hot Amy looked, but he managed to speak after a moment. "You look amazing Amy." Amy smiled. "Thanks Sonic, you have no idea how much that means coming from you."

Just then Sonic noticed that Amy was holding a black bag in her hands. "What's with that?" "Oh, it seems that Cream and Vanilla have another guest who is a friend of Kimmy's staying over, so I am going to go and help them for a while." Amy then got really close to Sonic and asked. "Will you miss me?" "Ummm... Of course. It won't be the same without you around." She planted a small kiss on his cheek which almost made the blue hedgehog faint. "I'll see you later then Sonic." Amy said walking away. As she left the city though she couldn't help but shed a tear. She knew she was going to get Sonic, the love of her life, but in exchange she was betraying all her friends, everyone in Knothole, and even the whole world. All in the name of her new mistress. "You had better keep up your end of the deal mistress or I swear I will find a way to make you pay." 


	8. Chapter 8

Mobius Stories:  
Adaptation

"Checkmate!" Cream said happily as she looked across the board to Sky. "I can't believe I beat you." Sky said, smiling to the little girl. "Well it took a few games but you finally got me. I think Cream is learning very quickly mistress." Kimmy was sitting on her usual spot on the couch, sewing together fabric to make clothes. "That is good Sky. Now let's see if she can do it twice in a row." Sky took all the pieces and started to set the board. "Mistress, why do you want me to get so good at this game? Why not put me and Sky to work like my mom and Amy?" Kimmy looked over to the young rabbit. "It only really takes two slaves to clean this house. 'Too many cooks spoil the pot'. Also I have taken a special interest in you Cream. I want to see if you can learn magic and perhaps become my apprentice. Magic though requires more than knowing the right words and movements. It also needs a keen mind and a bit of strategic thinking. Otherwise your just a barbarian that can throw fireballs."

Amy and Vanilla was listening in the other room as they washed the dishes from that evenings dinner. They didn't mind being the only ones working. Vanilla was glad Cream was having fun and Amy just wanted to please Kimmy. "Mistress, will it be ok to teach her something like that? I wouldn't want her to hurt herself." Vanilla asked as she cleaned off a plate. "It will be fine. I won't teach her anything big at first and when she is ready to try bigger spells I will take the appropriate measures to insure her safety." Kimmy set down her needle and thread and lifted up the dress in her lap. "There, it is done." She said looking at a maid's outfit much like Vanilla's except that it was a bit smaller and dark green. "Amy, this is yours from now on." Amy came over and looked at the dress. "It looks nice mistress. I'll put it on right away." Amy said and started to strip her clothing. "Um, Amy..." "Yes mistress?" The hedgehog said, stopping as she pulled her shirt over her head. Kimmy was about to reprimand her, but then another thought came to her. "You know what, never mind. We are all girls here, but as soon as we get boys here I don't want you changing in front of them." Amy nodded and changed into her new outfit.

"I also made a black one for Sky." She said pulling another dress from her bag. "Go put it on Sky so I can adjust you and Amy at the same time." With a sigh Sky took the outfit. Still wanting to keep her dignity she went to the other room to change. She came out moments later wearing it. When Kimmy saw she and Amy was ready she snapped her fingers to make the dresses adjust themselves to skin tight clothing. "You know mistress, that is embarrassing." The cat girl smirked. "Are you ashamed of your body Sky?" "No, that's not it..." "Then don't complain. These clothes serve a purpose. Because they are skin tight on you right now it will let me know if any of you lose or gain weight. You are all healthy right now, but if for some reason the clothes become loose I'll know there has been a change in your diet or something is wrong. On the other hand I don't want any of you to get fat so if they stop fitting then I'll have to make sure you get more exercise." Sky had to admit, the idea had merit. "Then this is just a way to keep track of you slaves health and keep them fit?" Kimmy went back to sowing. "Well I wouldn't exactly say that. It is nice to see cute, form fitting clothes on you, Vanilla and Amy." The statement made the three blush and left Cream a bit confused.

Not long after that Amy and Vanilla finished at their task and had nothing else to do. Kimmy likewise had nothing else planned, having completed the clothes for Amy and Sky. Kimmy let out a sigh and flopped on the couch. "I'm bored..." "Come to think of it we have pretty much been doing the same things day after day since you got here mistress." Cream said as she moved a rook to take one of Sky's knights. "Why don't we go out and do something. We could go on a picnic." Kimmy thought about it and was slightly interested with the idea. "That might be good, but I might need a little more entertainment than that. Let me check something." Grabbed her bag of holding and pulled out her inventory scroll. "Anything fun in here?" She read over the scroll and saw an item that caught her eye. "Hmm... the recorder. Now what did I have on there? Oh right, the negotiation image." Kimmy pulled the scroll away and pulled out a large crystal ball. Cream, Amy and Vanilla surrounded Kimmy so they could take a closer look at the item. "What is it?" Amy asked first. As Kimmy opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by Sky. "It's a fear inducing weapon." She said "At least that one is."

"What do you mean?" Cream asked her. Sky stood up from her chair and crossed her arms as she looked directly at Kimmy. "That orb has in it a set of recorded moving images." "Like a movie?" Cream replied. "I am not sure what that is but if it helps you than yes. The images show the city of Talwar and it's evil inhabitants. In the 'movie' mistress' father and his minions capture many people and take them to the dark city to be tortured and turned into submissive slaves." Amy, Cream and Vanilla looked to Kimmy. "Is that true mistress?" asked Vanilla. Kimmy nodded. "It is used for educational purposes. When my father invades a new city he first allows the leaders of the city to view this orb to see what their future will be if they decide to fight. Those who surrender their lives to slavery are not tortured, but those who resist and survive my father's wrath are met with torment." Sky turned her head away. "That orb shows the worst Talwar has to offer and instill so much fear in most that they give in instantly, handing over the souls of every man, woman and child without even so much as a raise of a dagger in defense. That thing should be smashed so we don't have to see the horrors." The other girls were now worried about the images in the orb as well. What could be so evil to make a death spirit not want to see it.

"Well I am going to bring it just in case. It would be nice to be able to see my home again." She put the orb back into the bag and got up off the couch. "I am going to change into some nicer clothes for the picnic. You girls prepare the food whilst I do." With that Kimmy went into her room to change. "Well what should we bring?" Amy asked. "Don't worry, Cream and I will take care of that. You get a basket and a blanket for us to sit on when we get there." Vanilla responded. "Okay, Sky do you want to help me?" "No, I'm going to go get some fresh air." said Sky, walking out the door without even looking at the other three. "Wow, she must really not like Kimmy's father. Can he really be that terrifying?"

After a while the three girls had completed their preparations. "This should be good. Now all we need is for mistress to get done changing." Almost as if summoned Kimmy entered the room. They all were in awe at her beautiful outfit. She was wearing a black gothic style dress with dark purple frills. The skirt of the dress stopped just above her knees, revealing a pair of knee high socks and a pair of black dress shoes. Lastly she had replaced her hair scrunches with large ribbons tied into bows, the ends of which hung down to her shoulders. "Wow, that dress is gorgeous mistress." said Cream. "Thanks. My father gave it to me a long time ago. He likes to see me and my sisters wearing these kinds of outfits. He even enchanted this one to enhance my magic powers a bit. I don't wear it too often though cause it is a bit restricting so I can't move as easily. Is everything ready?" Vanilla nods. "Well then all we need is Sky. Where is she?" "She said she was going outside for some fresh air." Amy explained. "Okay, lets collect her and go."

As they stepped outside they spied Sky sitting on the ground. "Sky!" Kimmy shouted at her. "What do you want?" Sky said back annoyed. "Don't take that tone of voice with me or I'll let you spend a night in my dungeons." "Whatever, just tell me what your upset about mistress." Kimmy was almost flabber ghasted by her attitude, but she calmed down quickly. "Don't sit on the ground like that, your going to get your dress dirty." Sky stood up and looked to the group. "Are we ready then?" "Yes, Cream and Vanilla are going to lead the way. After that you and Amy will lay out the blanket and food." "Very well, lets go." The group headed away from the house, but Kimmy was steamed at Sky's attitude. She was being far to willful for Kimmy's taste.

"Mistress..." Kimmy heard as she felt a tug on her sleeve. As she looked at who it was she saw Cream with a sad look on her face. "What is wrong pet?" "Well I was just thinking about Cheese. He still hasn't come back from Knothole and it's been a few days now. I am getting worried." Kimmy patted the rabbit's head. "Do not fear. Nothing has happened to him." Cream shook her head. "How can you be so sure? " Kimmy pointed to her chocker. "This of course. If he was in danger or seriously hurt I would know. Your collar has far more functions than just making you obey me." Kimmy smirked. "So don't worry, he is probably just enjoying his freedom a bit before the collar takes it away from him. He won't be able to go to a city for help because that would possibly expose my evil plans and sooner or later he will return to me." "If you say so mistress than I believe you." Cream then wraps her arms around the cat girl, catching her by complete surprise. "I believe in you." Kimmy was curious. "Even when I punish you and the others?" Cream smiled and nodded. "Yes, because I know you do it to teach us to be obedient slaves." "Good girl Cream." Kimmy said and then she thought to herself. "It won't be long now before she is entrapped in my enchantment forever."

After about thirty minutes of walking Vanilla came to a stop. "We are here mistress." Kimmy was amazed to see the site in front of her. Before her was a field that seemed to be completely covered with pretty flowers. A sight like this would be a wonder to anyone from Kimmy's world where most of the "useless" plants were scarce. "This is a nice spot. This hill we are on gives us a nice view too." Amy and Sky started to take the blanket out of the basket so they could set it up when suddenly they heard a voice call out to the group. "Hey!" As they all looked to see who it could be they saw Tails running up to them from the distance. At first Kimmy was slightly happy to see him, but then she remembered that all the girls had their maid outfits on. This sent her into a small panic. "Oh crap! What is he going to think about this! How can I talk my way out of it if he figures out what's going on? I might have to order Amy and Sky to help me capture him." As Tails got close to the girls he found himself stopping in awe of what they were all wearing. He snapped out of it long enough to say. "Why are you guys wearing those clothes?" "Well..." Amy and the two rabbits said in unison as they looked back to Kimmy.

Just then a brilliant idea came to Kimmy. "This is so embarrassing. You see Tails you caught us in the middle of a penalty game." "Penalty game?" He asked as his eyes wondered back and forth between the five girls. "What is that?" The other girls were a bit clueless as well, but then Sky stepped up smiling to the young fox. "A penalty game is sort of like a punishment for losing another game. Last night my mistress challenged these girls to a game of cards. The winner of the game was given the reward of having the others do whatever they wanted for the today. Mistress won and wanted to have the others serve her as her maids for the day. As for me, I am her maid full time." She went right up to the fox and crouched down to meet his eyes. "My name is Sky. What's yours?" "It's Tails. Nice to meet you."

Kimmy was a bit shocked. Not only did Sky come to her defense but she also guessed what she was going to tell the fox. "Sky might be a bit smarter than I thought." Kimmy thought. "But what is her angle." Tails then looked over to the others. "Is that all true?" He asked curiously. The three girls nodded. "We all tried our best but in the end Kimmy beat us all." said Vanilla. "I was really close though, it was down to the last hand." Cream added. "Well if you all are fine with it then I guess there is nothing wrong." Kimmy got up behind Tails and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You are welcome to join us, there is just one little stipulation." "What's that." "Well since you are a boy sneaking into an all girl party it is only fair that you join in the fun a little." Tails' eyes went wide. "You want me to wear a dress like theirs!" Kimmy shook her head. "No, that would be a bit much. I would however like you to wear one of these." Kimmy stated as she presented a leather collar. The others knew what it would mean if Tails put that collar on, but none of them could say a word to stop him. Some of them even were starting to wonder if they wanted to warn him to begin with.

"I don't know... I don't think I want to wear a collar." Tails said to the cat girl. "Aw, come on. Do it for me. I promise that it will be worth it." said Kimmy before planting a kiss on the fox's cheek. The look he momentarily gave made the others giggle a bit. He quickly straightened up hearing the girls and took the collar from Kimmy's hands, examining it throughly. "Well... I guess that would be okay, but I want to be a guest, not a servant." Kimmy smiled and nodded. "Fair enough." Tails brought the collar up to his neck and the girls went quite as the watched him as he was about to give his freedom away. "Wait one second Tails." Kimmy said as she grabbed the collar. "Let me, it will be easier that way." The fox let go and allowed Kimmy the wrap it around his throat tightly. The others couldn't help but to look on confused, even Sky. "She had him." Sky thought. "Why did she stop him?"

"There we go." Kimmy said finishing the strap. Tails found the collar to be a bit restraining, preventing him from moving his head in certain directions, but also very comfortable. It seemed that it had a bit of padding along the inside that cushioned around his neck nicely. "Do you like it Tails?" Kimmy asked. "Well it's not something I would wear everyday, but it isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." "Good." Kimmy looked over to the Amy and Sky. "Ok, lets get this picnic set up so we can eat." Amy and Sky spread the blanket out and and place the food in the center of it. "So Tails." Kimmy started as she sat on the blanket. "What brings you all the way out here? Your a long way from Knothole." Tails took a seat across from Kimmy. "Well I finished a small project I was working on yesterday and decided to take the day off." "What where you working on Tails?" Amy asked as she handed him a sandwich. "I was working on a few upgrades for the X-Tornado. I manage to increase power output by 3%. I was hoping it would be as much as 5% but it just didn't work out that well. I also installed a better shield for incase we decide to take another strike at Dr. Robotnik soon." "Excuse me" Kimmy cut in. "What is this X-Tornado?" "Oh, it's my plane." "A plane? Like another dimension?"

Tails gave Kimmy an odd look when she finished her sentence. "Um... what kind of planes are you talking about then?" Kimmy asked, now feeling a bit stupid. Amy tapped Kimmy's shoulder and whispered into her ear a description of a plane. "Oh! You mean like a flying machine." "Well that is one way of putting it. Haven't you ever seen a plane or a jet before." Kimmy shook her head. "Sorry, where I come from such things aren't seen much. In fact Cream and Vanilla told me of something called a robot the first night I spent with them and I had never heard of those before either. I have heard of something similar called a golem though." Kimmy was becoming more and more aware of how much she didn't know about this world's technology and was beginning to think it might help if she had someone who understood it more. "So Tails, your really good with these 'machines' I keep hearing about?" He nodded "I'm not exactly the best though." "Don't be so modest." said Amy. "Our little Tails here is one of the best mechanics in the whole world. Only two people we know can even match what he knows." "And who would that be?" Asked Kimmy. "Well one is this swallow we know named Wave. The other one though is..." Amy hesitated. "I see, Robotnik." Kimmy finished.

The evening had come and the group had long ago finished their meal. Kimmy had moved from the blanket to relax under a tall tree. Cream on the other hand had gone into the field to pick flowers. Tails was still on the blanket though, having been left Amy, Vanilla and Sky to serve his every whim by Kimmy. "Are you three sure this is ok?" Tails said resting his back on Sky's knees as she massaged his back. "Well a bet is a bet. If one of us had won Kimmy might be here instead." Vanilla answered to the young fox as she and Amy rubbed his feet, knowing quite well that there was no way Kimmy would be doing this. Tails closed his eyes, he was in heaven. Not only did it feel good, but he was surrounded by two of the hottest girls he knew and Sky was really sexy too. "If only I could get Bunny and Sally to treat me like this." He thought. "Or even..." He sighed aloud. "Mina. What I wouldn't give to have her as a maid for a day. Maybe I should suggest a bet with them in the near future. It might even be a bit fun if I lose." The fox smirked at the ideas that popped into his head. The three girls around him giggled at the sight. "Boys..." They all said. "Hey!" Tails said in mock anger as he smirked at the girls. "Less talking, more rubbing." The girls laughed at his demand, but answered him with a "Yes sir!" before continuing.

Cream was glad to hear the others all laughing. It had been so long since everyone had so much fun. She hoped that more days could be like this and something told her that the sooner Kimmy took control of Mobius the sooner it could be that way. "Mistress isn't a bad person. I'm sure that if she ruled this world it would be much better for everyone. Then no one would have to worry about evil people like Robotnik anymore." She grabbed a few more flowers and added them to the bunch she already had in her arms. "This should be enough to make everyone a flower crown. Won't mistress be surprised when she sees hers." Cream looked over to the sun and saw it was about to set completely. She decided it would be best to join back with the others. Turning to the group she walked towards them. Little did the young rabbit know she was being watched. "Subject found. Estimated age: 4-7, special abilities: none, potential use: minimum."

The transmission was sent silently miles away till it reached Robotropolis. "Hmm, it seems that little rabbit Cream has wondered out on her own past dark. A shame her mother didn't teach her better." Spoke a dark figure that could only be Dr. Robotnik. "Snivly!" "Yes sir..." "Order the predator bots to capture the rabbit and any other life forms in the area. She couldn't have come out that far without someone else." Snivly nodded and went to the computer. "Attention all predator units. Capture any life forms you encounter and bring them back for roboticizing." He then turned back to uncle. "Sir are your sure that the rabbit and her friends will be worth the trouble? This was only suppose to be a test run for the predator bots." Robotnik slammed his fist against his robotic throne. "Don't question me Snivly! The predator bots will be able to handle the child and her friends. Prepare for their arrival, I want them roboticized immediately when they get here and sent to work on the assembly lines." "Yes sir, right away sir."

"Well I think it's about time we got back. I don't want to be out too late." Kimmy said as she got up from her resting place. She looked over to the picnic blanket. "Ok guys wrap it up! You can take of the collar now Tails. Please put it back in my bag." Tails opened his eyes. "Aw..." He said taking off the collar. "I was having so much fun though." "Don't worry Tails, I'm sure that we will be able to do this again soon." Amy replied. "Why do you say that?" Tails said putting the collar away. "Just a guess."

Kimmy looked off the hill to find Cream. "Now where can she be?" She looked around carefully to try and find the young rabbit in the twilight. "Ah there she is, looks like she is already heading back. I guess we can just wait a minute." Kimmy's eyes suddenly went wide with fear. Something was following Cream, something big. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there as the flowers were moving around it as it walked. She knew that something was hiding it from sight. "Invisibility..." She said to herself before screaming aloud. "Cream, your in danger!" This caught the others attention and they rushed over to she what was going on. Unfortunately her yell also caught the attention of more of whatever was following the young rabbit as nine more moving voids appeared in the grass, all of which were converging on Cream. As the others stood next to Kimmy even they could see that something was wrong. "Sky!" "Yes mistress!" "Come with me!" Kimmy said reaching into her bag and pulling out, to Tails surprise, her enchanted blade Pain Giver. Sky freaked the fox out even more as she summoned her scythe and ran down the hill after Kimmy. "Amy, wait for Cream and then take everyone back to the house! If they break through defend them at all cost!" Amy nodded in response and prepare for battle by bringing out her hammer. Tails was shocked at how Kimmy suddenly took command and was getting everyone to obey her without question, but in this case it was probably for the best. "Wait! What do you want me to do!" He called out. "Follow Amy! Me and Sky will take care of this!" Kimmy called back already halfway down the hill.

Cream had stopped dead when Kimmy called out to her. "Danger?" She looked around but couldn't see anything around her. "What does she mean?" She turned to continue walking and as she took a step she heard the several noises come from inside the flowers. She turned back and saw the plants moving wildly and she knew that something was indeed after her. Fear took over her mind and she froze on the spot. No matter how much she wanted to move all she could do is stand in terror. "Cream! Run to Amy! That is an order!" The words came to Cream's ears and she instantly recognized the voice as her mistress'. Her muscles un-tensed and even though her mind was completely struck with fear the power of her collar's enchantment forced her to move moments before one of the invisible creatures pounced on the very spot she was standing. She kept going, running past Kimmy and Sky as they rushed to the attackers, and went all the way to Amy and the others. "Come on we have to go!" Amy said leading them in the direction of the house. They all followed without question. "It's strange..." Cream said as she ran. "I know, what were those thing?" Tails replied. "No, not that. As I passed Kimmy and Sky I could swear I saw them smiling. I guess they really enjoy fighting." "That's not it at all." said Amy "They were happy that you weren't hurt. They just wanted to protect you Cream."

"Okay Sky, Cream is safe. Now how are we going to handle these things. I already casted detect life and I'm getting nothing." Kimmy said running straight into the flower field. "Try and aim for the displaced spots and watch for any movement. Do you know how many there are?" "I saw ten, but there could be more laying in wait. Be on guard!" Kimmy jumped into the air and dropped down onto the spot Cream was frozen at, landing on top of the creature that tried to punce on top of her. "I got one right here!" Kimmy said stabbing her blade straight down, hitting the creature with a resounding "Clang!" "Shit! They are wearing armor." The cat girl managed to get out before being tossed off into the flowers. "I'm on it!" Sky said slashing her blade through the invisible foe, cutting it in half. "No soul." She said looking back, seeing sparks fly in the air. "These must be some of those robots we where told about mistress." "That's just great, why is every enemy I face recently immune to Pain Giver?" Kimmy said firing a beam of ice at the moving sparks. The spell hit it's mark and the two felines could see the upper torso of the machine as it was crawling across the ground towards Sky. "Thanks, it would have caught me if you didn't do that." Sky said before smashing the frozen creature into a dozen pieces. "One down, nine more to go."

Meanwhile, about a half a mile away, Amy and the others were taking a small break to catch their breath having run all the way to where they were at the moment. "What were those things?" Vanilla asked. "I don't know, but they couldn't have been anything good." Amy replied. Tails looked at the two girls, still trying to collect his thoughts. "Well I hope that Sky and Kimmy are ok back there. They seemed to know what they were doing but we don't know what the things that attacked Cream are capable of." As he finished speaking he looked over to Cream and saw that she was looking at her are with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Cream?" He said. "Well when I moved out of the way of that thing I felt something metallic touch my arm and now it is bleeding." Vanilla and Amy rushed over. "Let us see!" Vanilla said worried that something serious had happened. Cream put her arm out and showed the spot where the blood was coming from. Luckily it wasn't deep and it looked as if it would heal fine. "Hmm..." Tails said looking at it himself. "It looks like a blade grazed you. That could mean that the things that attacked you were robots and that means..." "Robotnik!" They all said at the same time.

"Here's another one." Said Kimmy standing on top of another invisible robot. "Kinda busy here!" Sky called back, jumping to the side to dodge another attacker trying to pounce her. "God, do I have to do everything?" Kimmy ran one hand over the other and a large ice spike formed around it. Raising it up slightly she stabbed down beneath her, causing sparks to fly as she penetrated the hard outer shell of the unseen foe. It cried out and reached up to grab Kimmy, tossing her to the ground as it attempted an escape. "Oh, fuck that!" Kimmy said getting to her feet. She shot a fireball at the ground behind her, launching herself onto the back part of her enemy. Stabbing blindly with her ice spike she managed to hit it's hind leg, forcing it to the ground. "Got you now!" The cat yelled in rage as she stabbed higher into the robot, using the spike as a hand hold as she traveled up it's back. She finally felt with her hand what she assumed was it's head and started to stab wildly at it's neck, oil spraying out onto her body and face as she smiled at the carnage the robot made as it flailed attempting to escape. Finally she grabbed it by what she thought was it's jaw and pulled back until she completely tore it's head off, causing a gush of oil to shoot upwards and rain don't upon the delighted feline. Sky shook her head as she watched from a distance. "She is having far too much fun." She said aloud before turning around and slashing upwards with her blade, catching the robot that was attacking her at the neck and cutting it's head clean off. "She really needs to get out more." She slashed at the air and sliced the head she cut off in half before running off in search of her next foe.

"Hehe, these things are easier than I thought." Kimmy said before surrounding herself in an ice dome. A moment later a resounding "Thud" came to her ears and she saw cracks for in the ice. "It's almost like fighting the monsters back home." she exclaimed as the dome melted around her. "They all seem tough, but as soon as you learn their patterns..." She shot a large fireball in front of her, incinerating the robot that tried to pounce her. "Their toast." Sky then leaped behind her her and used the pole of her scythe to stop a robot that was about to jump on Kimmy. "Pay attention mistress. I would hate for you to die before I got the chance to kill you." "Oh shut up." Kimmy told the tigress as she tossed the ice spike on her hand into the neck of the robot, dropping it to the ground. "Seems they might be fed up with us though." Kimmy continued as she spied four voids in the flowers circling around the two cats. "So which ones do you want mistress?" Kimmy laughed "Does it matter? Let's get 'em!"

Suddenly Sky's scythe was ripped from her hands. She barely had time to let out a "What?" before she felt something wrap around her body. "Sky!" Kimmy said turning to see her slave was in trouble. She instantly realized her mistake though as she too felt her body get covered by some invisible material. The two girls fell to the ground and were being dragged towards the robots. "Mistress, we're caught in nets!" Kimmy generated a fireball to try and burn the net the entrapped her, but it didn't work. "It's fire resistant! Try to break yours!" Sky pushed and pulled as hard as she could but that to was a useless effort. "It gives too much. It's not going to break!" The two cats were now panicking as they knew they were trapped. Before they knew it the nets picked up off the ground and Kimmy filled with dread. She had fought these things long enough to know a rough shape for them and she and Sky were about the be pulled into their chests. "No,no, no!" Kimmy shook her head wildly, feeling the hatch closing around her and seeing Sky slowing becoming less visible. It was not a pleasant experience knowing she was going to be trapped in the steel breast of this creature.

"No you don't!" The words barely registered to Kimmy, but what she did notice was that the net stopped pulling her in and the hatches had stopped closing. "What the..?" She looked outside the narrowly open hatch doors and saw Tails in the middle of the group of invisible robots. "Tails! Get out of here! There is no way you can beat them!" The two tailed fox smiled back at her. "Don't worried, this are my specialty. Besides..." He said pulling out three disk like objects. "I'm not going to let Robotnik hurt any of my friends." Tails tossed a disk at each of the robots and they stuck to them like glue. A moment later a wave of energy pulsed over them and they ceased moving. Kimmy was amazed. "What did you do to them?" Tails turned to Kimmy. "I hit them with an EMP or electro magnetic pulse. It fries their circuits and make it so they can't work anymore. Now lets see if we can't get you out of there."

It only took the fox ten minutes to get both Kimmy and Sky out completely. "Hmm.. it looks like they are covered in some special material that makes light bend around them. Added with the fact that it is already dark it makes them completely invisible. Robotnik must have been working on these for a while." He said picking up one of the severed heads from the battle. "I'll take this with me and see if I can't figure out a way to counter it or maybe even use it for ourselves." Kimmy dusted herself off. "Sounds good, but where is Amy and the others?" "Amy is still leading Cream and Vanilla home. For some reason she thought that would be for the best so I let them go." "Of course she did." Thought Kimmy. "I ordered her to take them back so she has no choice. It's just a good thing she let Tails come back to help." Kimmy let out a sigh. "Well that is good. Sky, I want you to go back home and make sure they are safe. I am going to escort Tails to his house." Sky nodded but Tails shook his head. "I'll be fine. I may be young but I am smart." Kimmy tapped him on the noes. "I insist Tails. I know first thing in the morning you are going to tell Sonic about this and I want to be there to give my side of the story as well." That actually sounded like a good idea to the fox. Kimmy had spent more time fighting them than he did and probably knew more about them. "Ok then, you can stay at my place for the night." "Glad you could see things my way." Kimmy and Sky gave each other a quick nod and Sky ran off towards the house. "Shall we go?" Kimmy said extending her hand to him. At first he was a bit upset, thinking she was treating him like a child, but then she said to him. "Is it not customary for a gentleman to take a ladies hand while escorting her?" Tails blushed and took her hand into his and headed in the direction of Knothole. "Oh! I forgot one thing." Kimmy said before turning quickly and tossing a large barrage of ice spikes behind them. They impaled the last remaining robot and caused it to explode. "Ten..." She said grinning at the fiery ruin. "Holy shi..." "It is not proper for a gentleman to curse Tails." He covered his mouth with his free hand. "Don't worry, I won't punish you for it." Kimmy continued as she crouched down the pick up her sword. "And one last thing before we go. I need to pick up my bag."

"SNIVLY!" The yell could be heard from all around Robotropolis. "What just happened?" "We lost transmission with the last predator bot sir. It seems it was destroyed by the female cat." Robotnik picked up his nephew and was about to strike him, but then simply dropped him. "Who were those two Snivly. I have never seen them before." "I'm not sure sir, but they addressed each other as Kimmy and Sky. The white one seems to have some special power to generate fire and ice out of thin air and the tiger was well trained in combat." "Hmm... Get me the footage of that battle and continue the production of the predator units, but make sure to add some shielding for EMPs. Except for that I consider this test run to be a success." "Yes sir, right away sir." Snivly said as he ran out of the room, leaving Robotnik to ponder. "I want those two cats. They will serve well for my plan to take back my planet."

After a long walk Kimmy and Tails made it to Knothole. They quietly entered his house, trying not to awake anyone else in the city. "This is the place. Make yourself at home." Kimmy did just that and tossed her bag on a chair. "I'll set up some place for you to rest. It will just take me a .. Ack!" Tails yelled as he turned to Kimmy. She had started to take off her clothes in his living room and already had it down to her bra and panties. "Sorry Tails, but my dress is filthy. I'm going to have to take them all off." Tails settled down a bit. "T-that's ok, but do you have any more you can wear?" Kimmy shook her head. "Sorry, all my spares are back home. Anyways, what do you care. From what I understand people run around naked all the time here." She was right of course, but Tails got nervous around naked girls. Most of the ones he knew on a daily basis wore clothes. Even Sally wore a jacket, though it didn't cover her that much. Kimmy tossed her dirty clothes in her bag. "I'm going to take a look around if you don't mind. I promise I won't touch anything. I just want to see." Before he could say yes or no she walked off to the next room. "What did I get myself into?"

It didn't take long for Tails to gather a pillow and some proper bedding to keep Kimmy warm for the night. "Ok Kimmy, everything is set." He called out. "If you want you can use the couch instead of the floor." He searched around, but there was no sight of the cat girl. "She couldn't be..." He said running of to the last place she thought she would be. "She could." he said slapping his hand over his eyes. Kimmy was laying in his bed under the covers. "Is something wrong?" She asked the fox. "No, no, you can sleep there tonight. If you need me I'll be on the couch." "Tails wait." The fox stopped just outside of the room and peeked back in. "What is it?" "I don't want to be alone tonight, I'm scared." Tails sighed. "I'm just a few rooms away. If anything happens I'll be right here." Kimmy pouted. "You don't have too many girls over do you?" To be honest he didn't, but he didn't understand what she meant. "I want you to sleep in this bed with me and keep me safe."

Tails' eyes went wide. "You mean... You want me to... but we just met a few days ago and I've never done it before." A second later a pillow hit him right in the face. "In your dreams fox. I just want you near me if there are more machines. You can handle them much better than me." Tails couldn't help but to blush at his mistake. "Oh I'm sorry, it just sounded like..." "Nevermind..." Kimmy said rolling over and facing the wall. "No! I'll sleep with you, don't get mad." Tails quickly removed his shoes and socks and climbed under the blanket. "Thank you Tails. I feel much better with you around." Kimmy closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around him, falling fast asleep.

"Man she is cute when she is sleeping." Tails thought looking at the cat girl "Maybe I could... no I better not." he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them right back up. "Just once, real quick." He moved his head to Kimmy's and planted a kiss on Kimmy's lips for about ten seconds. When he stopped he watched Kimmy to make sure he didn't wake her. A smile went across her face and it made him smile as well. "That was really stupid Tails!" He thought to himself as he turned away from her. "What if she would have woke up. You would be in a lot of trouble. She is older than you are and besides, I bet she smiled because she was dreaming of kissing someone else." Kimmy's grip tightened around the young fox and he felt something touch the back of his ear. "EEP!" He let out. It took a few moments but he figured out what was going on as his ear began to feel wet. Kimmy was licking him. "Um... did I wake..." Was all he could say before he heard "I love ice cream." tiredly come from Kimmy's mouth before she went to his other ear. "She is still asleep." Tails thought. "But why did she have to dream about this?" He whimpered aloud as tears formed in his eyes, each lick sending him more and more over the edge and without anyway to escape Kimmy's firm grasp.

An hour later and Tails was out cold, the stimulation from Kimmy being too much for him. The cat giggled and opened her eyes. "Ah, that was fun." She whispered looking down at the fox boy. "You might be a bit young for my tastes Tails, but it is always fun to toy with a boy who is in the middle of puberty. Not that you didn't deserve it kissing me without asking." Kimmy relaxed and closed her eyes to go to sleep for real this time. "You will be such fun once you are my little pet, but that will have to wait till at least tomorrow afternoon. After all we have a very important meeting." She gave the fox's ear on more lick, making his body shiver in excitement. "Don't we my slave?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Mobius Stories:  
A New Threat

"So this is the palace..." Kimmy said as she stepped into the large hollowed out tree that housed the royal family with Tails by her side. "I mean it does seem to be the biggest of all the other tree buildings, but it still feels a bit empty. Where are the tapestries, the red carpets, the urns made of solid gold." "Well I wasn't old enough to remember how it happened, but I am pretty sure that when Robotnik attacked they weren't very worried about luxury items like those." Said Tails as he took the lead so he could guide Kimmy to the throne room. "That may be so, but being royalty myself I know that there is more to it than leadership. There is also a certain image that you must portray. Appearance is fifty percent of being royalty." Tails gave the cat girl an odd look. Kimmy sighed. "Look all I am saying is that even when I was kidnaped by someone who dubbed himself 'The Rat King', a person who lived in a dank cave with what was about a thousand rodents, he had the idea of placing gems some of his pets picked up around his layer." Tails held back a laugh. "You let someone kidnap you?" "Well I was really young at the time and it is also a fact that ninety percent of being a princess is getting kidnaped." Tails was about to object, but then he thought back to all the times Sally got captured and it actually seemed to make a little sense.

"But all of that aside I am having second thoughts about this princess Sally. She doesn't seem to be much of a leader to me." Kimmy started, trying to see how Tails would react to the comment. "I mean from what I hear Sonic does most of the work." "That's not true, Sonic does do a lot but this has always been a group effort. We each contribute something for the cause." His reaction was a bit better than she expected, but she thought that maybe he was being nice to her cause she was still new. "I guess, but I am not exactly sure about what each one of you have done. Maybe you could inform me about your adventures later to educate me." Tails nodded. "That sounds fine. I have lots of neat stories and they will show you what everyone is capable of." Kimmy grinned to herself. "Perfect" She thought.

As they went deeper into the tree they entered the throne room. "Now this is more like it." Kimmy exclaimed as she took in the rooms interior. Just as she wanted earlier tapestries which featured the royal seal of the Acorn family hung on the walls and a red carpet lead from the doorway to a throne which was currently occupied by none other than Sally Acorn herself. "This definitely is a room fit for those of royal lineage." Kimmy spoke as she approached the throne. Tails ran ahead of Kimmy to greet the princess. "Aunt Sally, I have important news." He said. "Wait a sec." Kimmy said stepping just behind the fox. "You two are related. How does that even work?" "Were not directly related." Sally said standing up from her throne. "But I have known him since he was little and he calls me aunt out of habit. So you must be Kimmy. I have heard a little about you. Am I to understand you can't remember where you are from or who you are?" Kimmy shook her head. "That has been taken care of. I have since recovered my memories. I am in fact a princess from another dimension. I was transported here with my maid Sky by means unknown to the both of us. Until we figure out a safe way of getting back we are stuck here I am afraid, but I am more than happy to help in any way." Sally gave her a suspicious look. She was always weary of strangers and something about the cat girl seemed a bit off. "I would of never guessed that you where a princess from the look of your clothing." Kimmy was still wearing the dress she wore to the picnic the day before, though she had time to clean it before arriving to the palace. "I could say the same thing." Sally blushed a little. It was true that her blue jacket and boots were not of royal grab either. "I guess you can't judge a girl by her clothing." She said embarrassed. Kimmy nodded.

"Well anyways me and Tails have important news." Kimmy said trying to change the subject. "We were attacked yesterday as we were having a picnic. Some invisible robots came out of nowhere and attack Cream." Sally's eyes went wide. "Oh god! Was she hurt!" Tails shook his head. "She got a small scratch but otherwise she's fine thanks to Kimmy and Sky. They selflessly rushed into battle and rescued Cream before anything bad could happen." Kimmy laughed. "Oh Tails, you give me far too much credit. After all, it was you who had to save us once we got caught. Not that we didn't take down a few first." "This is no laughing matter." Sally interrupted. "If Robotnik has a new form of cloaking technology that makes hus robots un-seeable then all he needs to do is have one follow someone back here and years of fighting will all be a waste." "Yes, I have noticed that as well. While you have many able and willing bodies at your command this city would be defenseless against a full on assault. Even more so since every person that gets captured becomes another one of Robotnik's servants. It's almost a perfect defense."

Sally was surprised that Kimmy had such a strategic mind. She had just thought the cat was just a spoiled princess from another dimension. "So the biggest problem is this new threat, but Tails said that he might have a solution." "Well..." He started "I found a piece of one of the stealth bots that was undamaged. After disabling it I brought it back here to my lab to study it, but it's kinda hard. The metal that makes up these things somehow bends light around it and causes a permanent cloak." "How on Mobius did Robotnik do that?" "I'm not sure, but luckily the inside of it isn't the same as the outside so I can still study the basic structure of them." This filled Sally equal amounts of relief and worry. "I don't see what the big deal is." Kimmy interjected. "There is only one thing we need to do. We just need to walk right up to his city and blast everything i sight till we get to Robotnik himself. Then we smash his head in."

Tails and Sally were in awe at Kimmy's brash declaration. "It's not that simple! If it was then we wouldn't be in this position in the first place." said Sally "Robotropolis is a covered top to bottom with guards and security. There a few spots to enter undetected and many of those ways are unsafe. If anyone is seen then they are overwhelmed quickly. Even if we had the kind of firepower we have to be careful because many of the robots in the city are friends and family." "Oh right! We don't want to be vaporizing them." While Kimmy was being sincere it came out sounding sarcastic and was starting to annoy Sally. "Well then we'll just have to come up with a better plan. Till then we had better play it safe. No one should be allowed to leave the city and I'll inform Cream, Vanilla and Amy not to come into town without either me or my servant Sky as an escort. That way they can be protected. Also me and Sky have good enough senses that we will be able to detect any invisible enemies so if we get followed we can lead them of the trail." Sally didn't like that Kimmy was just giving out orders, but it was a sound plan. "Fine, but I'm still going to let the freedom fighters come and go as they please. They are use to this kind of thing and are reliable enough not to let themselves be followed." Kimmy nodded. "Your the leader."

After that Kimmy talked to Sally about her home world for a while. Keeping up with her normal lies she made it seem like she was in the same struggle in her world as the Mobians were in this one. After that she left the palace with Tails. "I guess I'm becoming popular around here. Everyone seems to want to know all about me." "Sally just wants to make sure you can be trusted. We have been betrayed many times in the past and it has made her very cautious of strangers." Kimmy giggled and wrapped her arm around Tail's. "And what do you think? Am I un-trustworthy?" Tails gulped loudly. "It's not that we don't trust you. Your just new." Kimmy shook her head. "That didn't answer my question. Do YOU trust me?" Tails stammered for a moment, at a loss for words, but when he stopped to think about it there was only one answer. "Of course, you saved Cream. There is no way you could be a bad guy." Kimmy smiled. "I am glad you think that. I wouldn't want my favorite fox thinking poorly of me. Now lets go back to your lab." Said Kimmy as she walked ahead of Tails. "Wait, I thought you were going to head back to Cream and Vanilla's house." Kimmy looked back at him as she walked. "I can't yet. I left my bag at your place and I have to get it first. Then I want you to explain to me more about those robots. If I know more about their weaknesses than I will be able to destroy them better." "Don't you mean easier?" Tails corrected. "No." Kimmy replied, making Tails gulp.

As they returned to Tails' house Kimmy collapsed onto his couch. "I'm beat. I am still worn out from yesterday's battle. Fighting robots is nothing like fighting creatures of flesh and blood." "What kind of things have you had to fight before?" Tails said curiously as he closed the front door which Kimmy left open. "Oh just the normal things. Humans, elves, dwarves, were-creatures, the undead. Basicly anything that tries to attack my fathers kingdom. Every once in a while we get the occasional dragon or demon, but my father deals with them mostly." What Kimmy said was true. Her father's kingdom was under almost constant attack by both the forces of good and evil. The good simply wanted to destroy him for he was the greatest evil in the land. Evil on the other hand wanted to claim what was his, including his people, his treasures and his daughters. "...and then there is Kizen." Kimmy said aloud to herself. "Who is he?" Tails asked, catching Kimmy of guard for a moment as she didn't realize she actually spoke the words. "Well Kizen is sorta both. He believes that he is a force of good, I mean he certainly looks the part with the white clothes and gorgeous looks, but he is totally evil. He uses his magic to turn those that don't follow him willingly into is slaves. He corrupts their minds with his magic till they only have one choice, obey." "That sounds horrible." said Tails. "It is, but that's not all. He can also siphon magic energy from people like me. When he does that it powers him while leaving his victim drained. He is hardly more than a magical leech." Kimmy sat up on the couch before adding. "But he says it is all in the name of the greater good so people still follow him in hopes that he can keep his promises. It causes a lot of problems for the goals my father is working towards."

Tails felt sorry for Kimmy. Her world sounded like a terrible place to be. He wondered if there was some way he and the others could help her once they found a way to get her back there. "Well then I am going to rest for a moment. Why don't you go work on figuring out how those robots work and I'll meet up with you in a little while." Tails figured that Kimmy wanted to be left alone so he did as she asked of him. Once he was out of ear shot she stood up. "Good, now I can get to work." She thought to her self. "I can't let a little thing like an attack by some half baked villain from another world stop my plans to conquer this world for myself." She went over to her bag and pulled out one of her control collars. "Robotnik will pay for trying to harm one of my pets, but first I need to add a few more to my collection. I wonder if I could get Tails to put this on by himself. I'll have to come up with a cover story as to why he is going to be staying at Cream and Vanilla's home, but that shouldn't be hard." She slipped the collar into her dress and started to head towards the lab.

Almost as soon as she started walking though she froze on spot as she noticed she didn't know exactly where the lab was. "Okay, so I could either wander around aimlessly to try and find where Tails is at or..." She smiled as her hand begun to glow purple. Placing it over her eyes she casted her detect life spell. "This should make things easier. Now where is he?" She moved her hand and she could see a bunch of purple auras all around her. Most of them where from random people walking outside, but since the auras took the shape of the people they were from it was easy to tell which one was Tails. She moved through the house and found herself in the lab. "Ok Tails, what have you figured out?" "Well, I'm afraid... Ah!" Tails yelled as he turned to Kimmy. "What is wrong with your eyes!" Kimmy giggled. "Nothing, it's just another one of my spells. I had to use it to find you." Tails settled down a little. "Well I wish you would tell me when you are going to do stuff like that." "But it's much more fun to watch you freak out. Besides you didn't tell me that someone else was going to be in here with us." "Wait..." Tails paused for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"There is someone here, on the other side of that big machine." Kimmy pointed out, speaking quietly. "Are you sure?" Tails whispered back. "Yeah, this spell makes it pretty clear. Let's check out who it is." Kimmy took a moment to think about how to approach this situation. "Ok, we'll surround her." "Her?" "Looks like a girl to me, now stay focused. You go on the right side and I'll take the left. Then when we are both in place I'll give you a signal and we'll both jump out at the same time." Tails nodded and went to take his position. After Kimmy watched him disappear from view (though she could still see his aura) she crept over to her position and waited till she thought Tails was ready. "Now is the time." She said as she made a small bead of fire in her fingers. Turning the corner she threw the bead to the floor, causing a loud bang sound. Tails figured this was the signal and jumped out. "Wait a second..." said Kimmy. "Where did she go?" Tails was baffled. There was no one in sight except Kimmy. "Are you messing with me, cause if you are it isn't funny." Kimmy shook her head. "No, no, I swear there was someone here. My spell wore off right before I turned the corner, but she was right there." Kimmy said as she pointed the an open window with a potted plant sitting inside of it. "Maybe she ran out during the confusion." Tails said. "But she isn't here now so we will just have to keep our eyes peeled in case she comes back." "Ok..." Kimmy said sadly. "You go on ahead back to your work. I'm going to try something real quick." "Okay, just don't be too long." Tails said as he walked away. "I know there was someone here. Maybe I can still catch her." Kimmy's hand again glowed purple and she covered her eyes with it once more. When she removed it though she was surprised at want she saw. "Hehe, that makes sense. I wonder where Tails got one of those." Making her hand glow purple one last time she place it on her throat and ears this time. "OK, talk to me ent." For a moment all was quiet, but it didn't take long for Kimmy to get a reply. "What is an ent?"

Kimmy smiled. "You are an ent, but that might not be the proper word for it in this world." Kimmy said talking to the potted plant in the window. "An ent is a sentient plant life form where I am from." "Oh, well I guess I am an ent then." Kimmy nodded. "So do you have a name or shall I just call you ent?" "I do have a name, but I haven't been called it in a long time. My name is Cosmo." "Cosmo huh? That is a nice name, but what do you mean you haven't been called it in a while. You seem to be a fairly young sapling so who would call you that?" Kimmy was fairly familiar with creatures like Cosmo in her world. Many of them would come up with names for themselves as they grew into what would be a mature age. "Well you saw one of they a few moments ago." "You mean Tails?" This plant was beginning to interest Kimmy. "Yes, a long time ago I went on an adventure with him and his friend to save the universe." "Sounds like fun. I take it you succeeded."

"um... Kimmy?" The cat girl jumped in surprise as she heard a voice from behind her. She turned and saw that Tails had come back to check on her. "What are you doing?" Kimmy then realized how odd she must of looked talking to a plant like that. "Oh nothing, just admiring this plant you have here. I have never seen one quite like this. Where did you get it?" Tails hesitated. "I... got it from a friend." "Really? Do you mind if I borrow it? I would love to stu..." "NO!" Tails yelled. "I think that you should go home now. You have given Sally your side of what happen yesterday and I still haven't figured out anything new about the robots so it is about time you left." Kimmy was about to argue with him, but she thought better of it. "Fine, your right. Just let me know if anything comes up. Don't work too hard though, I do not want you exhausting yourself." Kimmy walked right past him and headed for the front door. Tails took a few moments to settle down. He knew he had gone too far with Kimmy, but he wasn't about the let the one thing he had left to remember Cosmo with be poked and prodded. "Don't worry little plant. I won't let her hurt you." He didn't know why but for some reason the plant seemed to brighten up at his words, almost lik it was happy."

After the normal long walk home Kimmy entered the front door of her humble abode. "I'm home girls! Come and greet your mistress!" Before she had time to put down her bag Cream, Vanilla, Amy and Sky had rushed to her, got on their knees and greeted her with a "Welcome home mistress". Kimmy was so happy to she them all adapting so well. While she still saw a little defiance in Sky's eyes and she was sure Amy was simply doing her part for the reward she was promised Kimmy could see that Vanilla and Cream where now obeying simply because they wanted to and where happy to do so. It was only a matter of time before they would be permanent slaves to Kimmy will. "Okay, first off how was things while I was gone?" Cream smiled brightly. "Me and mom cleaned the house and Sky and Amy cooked today's meal. We even saved some for you mistress." Kimmy was pleased. "My what good girls you all have been. You all deserve a treat. Let's see what would be appropriate?" Amy smirked. "How about a day off?" "That's right, mistress has let us take a break in the past." added Cream. "Hmmm... well I guess I could. It is about I did a little work myself, but then I'll have to work you all twice as hard later."

Sky got up off of her knees. "So what of the boy? Did you enslave him?" "Not yet, it isn't the right time yet." Kimmy replied setting her bag on the kitchen table. She then turned her gaze to the two rabbits and the pink hedgehog. "On that topic though I have a question for you girls." The three girls looked on in attention, awaiting the question their mistress had for them. "Who is Cosmo?" The moment the words left Kimmy's mouth it seemed that a heavy air filled the room. Cream and Amy looked to each other while Vanilla simple turned her eyes to the floor. "Okay... I take it this is a touchy subject, but I still need an answer." Cream was the first to speak up. "Cosmo was one of our friends. A while back though we had to fight a great evil and in order to stop him Cosmo sacrificed herself. Sonic and Shadow tried to save her, but all they could do was bring back a small seed." "A seed?" Asked the cat girl, to which Amy answered. "Yes, you see Cosmo wasn't from this world. She was the last of a race of creatures called the seedrians. They were a race of plant creatures. The seed was given to Tails and he has been helping it to grow every day since." This brought up another question. "Why did Tails get the seed?" "He and Cosmo where very close. She was the first girl he ever really liked since his first girlfriend Fiona." Each answer seemed to bring up more questions, but Kimmy decided not to ask about Fiona figuring that the answer would be long and confusing. "So they liked each other and Tails got the seed to remember her by. That makes sense. That explains what I wanted to know. You girls are dismissed." The girls gave out sighs of relief and stood up from the ground.

Kimmy, now tired from walking, headed to her room to take a rest. "Wait a second." Sky said catching up with the cat girl. "Oh Sky, what do you want?" The tigress held out her hand. "I want the orb." Kimmy blinked a few times at her brash demand. "The recorder orb? Why should I give it to you?" "Because I helped you trick that fox boy yesterday." Kimmy burst out laughing. "Is that what that was all about? You really don't get how this works do you? You are the slave, I am the mistress. You do not demand things from me. You beg for them and then be greatful if I don't punish you for even thinking you could request something from me." Suddenly Sky grabbed Kimmy by the collar of her dress. "I don't want you using that damned thing to instill fear in these people. The horrors in that orb are too much." At this moment all eyes in the house were on Sky and Kimmy. Never before hand any of Kimmy's slaves put a hand on her. Maybe a small part of Sky's will still remained. "You cannot threaten me Sky. The collar won't allow you to hurt me. Now let go!"

Though she tried to resist the tiger had no choice. She let go of Kimmy and took a few steps back. "God, you want the orb that bad." Kimmy said as she got into her bag and fished it out. "Here! You can have it, but I am going to punish you for it." Sky took the orb from Kimmy's hands. "That is fine, just let me hide this thing first." "Do as you want, but once you are done you are to meet me in my room." Kimmy finished as she walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. After a few moments of silence Cream slowly walked over to Sky. "Are you sure you should have done that? Your going to get punished really bad for that." Sky nodded and looked at the orb. "This thing is more trouble than you can imagine. I have seen entire kingdoms submit after viewing what is shown in this." Cream could hardly believe such a small item could cause something like that. "Now I'm going to hide this where no one will find it." Sky said as she left the house.

Meanwhile, back at Knothole, Sally was pacing around her castle. She was worried. Not only because of the new cloaking abilities of Robotnik's robots, but also because of Kimmy. Something about her just wouldn't let Sally relax and usually when she got this kind of feeling it mean something bad was about to happen. "If only I could get someone to keep an eye on her without her noticing. I could ask Cream and Vanilla since she is staying with them, but neither of them are experienced with that kind of work. Amy went there the other day and hasn't been back since so I can't ask her. She was hanging around Tails earlier, perhaps he would be best." She contemplated the idea for a while. "It might be too dangerous though. If only I knew what she was capable of." She couldn't let the thought go for the rest of the evening. She had come too far to let even the smallest detail get in the way of the liberation of Mobius.

After a lot time Sky finally came back. The other girls went silent as they knew what was to happen next. Sky headed straight to Kimmy's room. When she opened the door she was not surprised to see that Kimmy sitting on her bed facing the door, waiting for her. "Took you long enough." said Kimmy. "I had to hide it good. It's not like I could just break it and be done with it."I guess you are right. Are you ready for your punishment?" Sky rolled here eyes. "Do I have a choice?" "I guess not." Kimmy replied as she revealed a small bad. Reaching into it she pulled out a needle and six circular ear rings. "Now come here so I can peirce your ears." The cat girl stated as she used her fire magic to super heat the needle, sterilizing it.

Sky gulped loudly. She had never had her ears pierced before, since she had never had a physical body before, and she didn't expect it to feel good if Kimmy was using it as a punishment. None the less she couldn't disobey. Reluctantly she went over to Kimmy and sat in front of her facing away. Kimmy let the needle cool down a little, though still kept it slightly hot as she pushed it into Sky's ear. The tigress screamed aloud as pain filled her mind. She tried to squirm away until she heard Kimmy say. "Hold still Sky." Her body went stiff and no matter how much she wanted to move she couldn't. All she could do was sit and bare it. The needle went all the way through and while it didn't hurt as much she could still feel a throbbing pain. "Okay that is one." Kimmy announced as she stuck it in again. Not expecting in so soon Sky screamed twice as loud as before and tears began to form at her eyes. After Kimmy finished with that hole she went on to the next starting the next one without so much of a word, not letting Sky have a moments rest. This continued until Kimmy had done the same to her other ear making it so each one now had three little holes in them. "There, now for the finishing touch." She said slipping a ring into each ear.

"By the way, these are special earrings." Said the cat girl as pressed the ends of one of them together. "They are made of mithral, a nearly unbreakable metal, and once they are snapped together they cannot be undone." As Sky heard her connect end of the rings together she realized what that meant. The rings were permanent and could never be removed, at least not by normal means. "This will let people know that you belong to me and me alone." Kimmy said after snapping the last ring in place. She then ran her hand along one of the rows, making the rings jingle together. "Yes, that will do nicely. You may leave and go look at your new rings." Kimmy's words released Sky's body and the tigress quickly crawl to the door to escape any more pain. "But let this be a lesson. If you dare defy me again I'll give you a few rings in your more personal areas. Understand me?" Sky nodded as she got to her feet and left the room.

As she exited she was surrounded by the other girls. "Are you ok?" Amy asked. "We could hear you all the way out here." Sky turned to them with a frown on her face. "Oh my..." said Vanilla. When she heard that Sky thought that maybe Kimmy had messed them up purposely as a way to humiliate her more but then she heard. "They're beautiful." Come from the three girls. "Really?" She asked not believing what she heard. "Yes, they are so pretty." said Cream. "I wish I had a pair." Sky was still not too sure so she rushed to the bathroom to look at them in the mirror. She took one look and gasped. They were gorgeous. They where aligned perfectly by Kimmy and the bluish-silver color of the rings matched nicely with her white fur. While it still hurt she couldn't help but to like what Kimmy had done. "No... that's what she wants." Sky said to herself as she tried to shake the idea from her head. The movement made the rings jingle though and the chime they made as they did sounded like a sweet melody. She was hooked, even if she could she didn't want to remove them. They were as much a part of her as her ears were.

Kimmy grinned as she put away her needle. "I wonder if she has noticed it yet." She said to herself with a small sense of satisfaction. "The rings of bliss are amazing little items. The wearer is so entrapped in their magical beauty and charm that they cannot help but be happy with them, even if forced upon them like with Sky. That will drive her crazy as she will probably try to come up with reason after reason to hate them only to fall in love with them again and again. That will break her resistance over time and them she will be mine for the taking. She will even thank me for them eventually." Kimmy laughed at the thought of Sky thanking her for giving her the items the would force her to be a willing slave. "But for now I'll let her enjoy them. After all, I have much bigger things to plan for. Like how to make that little fox boy and that pretty princess my willing pets." Kimmy picked up a spell book on her dresser and started looking through. Looking for new spells in which to use to help her conquer all that stood before her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mobius Stories:  
Rebirth

A few weeks passed without any big events. Kimmy was keeping a low profile, satisfied with the slaves she currently had and trying to take away any suspicion anyone would have had about her. She even had Amy, Cream and Vanilla go into town on occasion, making their collars invisible, so that no one would get the idea that something was up. During this time though she had opened up her clothing shop and already had been handing out her hand made outfits along with a few control collars to the few people, mostly teen aged boys and girls, that wanted alternative styles of dress. After her work day she would often head over to Tails' house. They had made up since the incident involving the potted plant in his window, which unbeknownst to the fox was in fact Cosmo the seedrian. She would spend her time with him by talking about the stealth robots and about tales of the many adventures he had with Sonic and the others. Every chance she got though she would slip off when the fox wasn't looking and head over to Cosmo to talk to her and learn more about her relationship with Tails.

"Ahhh..." Kimmy said sitting in the small booth that made up her "Shop", leaning back om a chair with her feet on the counter and wearing her normal royal purple leather outfit. "This is so relaxing, don't you think so Sky?" The tigress was in the middle of handing out a punk style outfit made up of a black leather jacket, torn blue jeans, a white t-shirt and one of Kimmy's control collars to a teenaged wolf girl. "It is for you, but I'm the one doing all the work." Kimmy had loosened Sky's rules a bit since giving her the earrings, mostly because they usually kept her in a good mood but also because she didn't want people looking at the two weirdly. She even went so far as to give Sky a set of clothing not to far off of what the tigress just handed out. "Look, no matter what you are still my maid and as such when I bring you into town I expect you to do my work for me. It's not like it's that hard anyways. Your just handing out clothes. I make you do much worse at home." Sky just turned away, not wanting to admit that Kimmy had a point. "Are you going to see Tails again today?" Kimmy nodded. "Yep, today is special though." Sky turned back to her. "Are you finally..." Kimmy put her finger to her lips to silence her. "Yes, but not until I make sure of something."

"What are you finally going to do?" said Sally Acorn as she came around the corner into view. "It's kind of a secret princess. If I tell you it would spoil it." Kimmy replied close her eyes, not treated the least bit by Sally sneaking around. In fact she knew the princess was there for a while because of her "detect life" spell. "But I'll at least say this, it will change his life as he knows it." Kimmy said followed by a mischievous chuckle. "You had better not do anything you will regret." Sally said as she crossed her arms. "Look princess, have I done anything to show you I am here to cause trouble. I even allowed you to spy on me all this time without saying a word to anyone else." Sally blushed and looked away. "I don't know what your talking about." "Tsk, tsk, don't lie. You have been watching me since I opened this shop. It's really easy for someone like me to notice. Now why don't you be a good little princess and run along. I still have an hour of 'community service' to do." Sally turned and stomped off, feeling angry that Kimmy not only knew what Sally was up to but was treating her like a child. She wasn't finished yet though. She knew that whatever Kimmy was up to was no good, even if she had no proof, and the very least she could do was warn Tails. Kimmy on the other hand was straight out laughing back at the booth. "What is so funny mistress?" Sky asked. Kimmy stopped long enough to say. "That princess is so hell bent in stopping me that she is doing exactly what I want her to do. She is so predicable."

Sally approached the door to Tails' house and knocked on the door. She had been doing so often as Tails had agreed to keep watch on the cat girl to make sure nothing was going on. Sally knocked on the door and before long the young fox answered it. "Oh! Hi aunt Sally. Sorry, but Kimmy hasn't been here yet today so I don't have anything new to tell you yet." Sally shook her head. "I know Tails, I am here to warn you that she has something planed for you today. Ever since you told me about what happen during that picnic my doubts about her have been getting worse and worse. Whatever you do don't let her do anything to you. The slightest touch could be all she needs." Tails pouted. "Aunt Sally, I don't think she means any harm. I bet that thing with the collars was just her way of having fun." "Tails, this is serious. If she offers you anything you refuse it. Understand?" Tails nodded. "Yes aunt Sally."

An hour passed and Kimmy was ready to closed up. "God that felt like forever." She said getting up from her chair. "That's because you just sat around all day." Kimmy went to the back of her shop. "Yeah, yeah, but it did give me time to think of how to approach this today. I am going to have to be careful. The slightest unchecked word could mean disaster." She said coming back with her black bag in her hand. "So your going to work your magic on him?" Kimmy giggled. "I guess you could say that. Now be a good girl and go home and check on the other girls." With that they both left the store heading in different directions.

Kimmy skipped through the city. She felt so light today. If all worked out right she would have a new boy slave to play with. Her head couldn't stop filling with ideas of what she would do with the young boy and every once in a while she would laugh out loud, making everyone around look in her direction. She didn't care though, it was so long since she claimed a new slave that it felt like the winter sulcus had come around and the fox was her present. Finally she made it to Tails' door and with a small knock it opened with Tails there to greet her. "Hello Kimmy, here to see if I found out anything new?" "Well there is that, but I also need to talk to you about something important." The fox scratched at his chin confused. "Something important? What is it?" Kimmy waved her finger. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you after you give me your update about those robots." Kimmy then pushed past the fox and ran to the lab. Tails was getting a little nervous at this point. "Could this be what aunt Sally warned me about?" He thought as he followed her, trying to be as cautious as possible.

As he entered the lab he found Kimmy tampering with the severed head of the stealth robot. "Kimmy, I asked you not to touch that." The cat put it down immediately. "Sorry Tails. Science just fascinates me. Where I am from few would go through the trouble to make such complex devices, but I see the advantage to doing such a thing instead of using magic. I just wish I had someone like you to show me how these things work in my world." Tails walked over to the table. "Well I could try to teach you, but it would take a while. I only know so much because aunt Sally taught me when I was still very little." "Still it seems like you have evolved a little beyond what she can do. I mean you can make entire planes and robots yourself." Kimmy looked down at the table. "So what can you tell me about this thing." Tails picked up the robotic head. "Well as you can see it has finally turned visible. The metal it is made of must resonate with some form of energy to bend light around it, but once charged it seems to sustain it's invisible state for a long time so once they have received the energy it will impossible to strip them of their stealth powers." Kimmy snapped her fingers. "That sucks. I hate fighting things I can't see. If only I some fairy powder. That stuff leaves a sparkily outline on invisible creatures." Tails snapped into attention. "What did you just say?" "What, about the fairy powder? Sorry, but i don't have any on me." The fox boy smiled. "We won't need it. I just had a great idea. All we need is something that will stick on them and overlap the outside of their metal bodies. If we do that with something like paint they will be able to be seen or at least a part of them will. It's perfect!" Kimmy smiled. "Glad I could help."

Kimmy stepped away for a moment while Tails was devising a way of making a device to hit a whole area with paint. Sneaking to the back of the lab she used her "talk to plants" spell and stepped over to Cosmo. "Hello Cosmo, you look nice and healthy today." She said to the small plant. "Thank you, I have been getting a lot of sun lately and Tails always keep me watered." "I was meaning to talk to you about that Cosmo." "What do you mean?" "Well I haven't really been up front with you. I just so happen to be a sorceress and when I found out about your dilemma I took a special interest in you." The small plant was confused. "I don't understand..." Well what if I said you could be with Tails again? Not as a house plant but as a person." The plant seemed to perk up a bit at those words. "That would be wonderful! You can do that!" Kimmy nodded. "Yes, but there is a small problem." "What is it?" "I'll explain in a moment, but first I need to do one more thing." With that Kimmy walked off, leaving Cosmo alone.

The cat girl had only one thing on her mind now, getting the fox boy under her power. Now was the time. She went to where she left her bag and grabbed it. "Oh Tails!" She said getting the young fox's attention. "Yes Kimmy, what do you want?" Kimmy made an almost sinister chuckle as she reached into her bag. "It is time I gave you the surprise I was talking about earlier." Tails' eyes widened. He had forgotten about that and whatever it was Kimmy had for him it couldn't be good the way she was acting. It was beginning to seem that Sally was right about Kimmy. As he was though he couldn't think of a way to escape since Kimmy was blocking the way out. He closed his eyes and put his arms in front of him, hoping to block whatever she was going to do to him.

"Tada!" It took a moment for the word to register in Tails' mind, but when it did he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a small rectangular present being held in Kimmy's hands. "I hope you like it." Kimmy said with a smile. "What is it? Another collar?" asked Tails as he took the package. "Open it and find out." The fox begun to rip open the wrapping and soon found it to be a book. Once he got all the wrapping paper of he read the title aloud. "Herbal Magic and Alchemy? What is this for?" He said as he flipped through the pages. "Well... please don't be mad, but after the incident with the potted plant in your lab I started asking questions and learned about Cosmo." Tails stopped cold, taking a moment to think before speaking. "I see... well I understand why you did it, but I really wish you didn't. Cosmo is gone and talking about her only brings back bad memories of how I couldn't do anything to save her." It looked like Tails was about to cry, but then Kimmy grabbed him by the shoulder. "But Tails, that is what this book is for." Tails looked her in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" Kimmy smiled. "Come with me." She took Tails by the hand and led him to the back of his lab.

Not stopping for anything she brought him straight to the plant in his window. "I still don't get what... " He was cut off as Kimmy put her hands around his throat. For a moment he thought she was going to choke him, but she quickly move her hands to his ears. "Ok, now speak." He turned to face Kimmy. "What was that all about!" He said, now angry with confusion. That anger quickly vanished when he heard a familiar voice speak. "Tails... is that you?"

At first he couldn't believe his ears. He turned his head slowly to where it had come from only to see the potted plant. "What is this Kimmy?" He said as he started to cry. "Are you torturing me with her voice now?" The cat shook her head. "No Tails, Cosmo survived that battle. She lived on as that white seed Sonic gave you. All this time she has been watching over you and you have been taking care of her." He looked at the cat once again. "But how?" "I can't tell you for sure, it must be a miracle of your world. what I do know is that with my powers I have brought you together again." The voice returned to Tails' ears. "Tails, don't be afraid. It's me, Cosmo." Tails wiped his eyes and looked at the plant with awe.

After a while Tails had gotten use to hearing Cosmo's voice again. It had been so long, but he remembered exactly how it sounded as if he heard it yesterday. Kimmy was pleased to see the fox so happy. She sat and listened to the two talk about how much they missed each other and how much they loved each other. "Gee, Tails really did have a crush on this girl." She thought. "This is good, I think it is time to continue with my plan." Kimmy picked up the book she gave Tails and flipped to a page she had marked. "Okay you two, we need to talk." Tails and Cosmo stopped instantly. They owed Kimmy so much, listening to her was the least they could do. "In this book lies the secrets to bringing you two back together permanently." She turned the book up and revealed the page she was on. It was titled "Ent Body Reconstruction". "What's an Ent?" Tails asked. "I know, Kimmy told me it was what her world called plant creatures like me." Cosmo answered. "That is right. You see Tails, unlike creatures like me and you plants can come back from almost anything. Pull a flower from the grown and it's roots will simply grow anew. This gives plant creatures like Cosmo an advantage. Someday Cosmo will get a new life as she was, but I fear that if left at it's course it will take away from the time you can spend together. This book tells an exact way on how to speed up the process and let her live a normal life again. You two could be just as you were before that dreadful battle." Tails was overjoyed to hear this and somehow it showed show on the potted plant that Cosmo was happy too.

"There is a catch though..." Kimmy continued. "Nothing is free. I cannot preform such a task without collecting from it." Tails' jaw dropped. "Why not?" Kimmy looked out the window. "A spell like this distorts the universe's natural order, much like how the ability Sonic used to save Cosmo did." "Chaos Control..." Tails said to himself. "While this change does no harm it does take it's toll. With every bit of happiness there must be some sorrow. It happen back then by making Tails feel the pain of loss and it must happen again. The thing is this time we will control it. Are you two willing to give anything to be together?" Almost instantly they simultaneously said "Yes". "Then here is what I purpose. I will preform the ritual and give Cosmo back her body and in return you two will become my slaves." Tails was about to interrupt her, but Kimmy put a finger under telling him to wait. "This way I will be in control of the sorrow you will feel and it won't have to be just one of you baring the brunt of it. If done like this it will allow both of you to live happy lives, just as my servants."

Tails thought about it for a second. "Couldn't you just make it so we could continue to talk to each other like this?" Kimmy looked back at the fox boy. "No, spells like this wear off over time and if I were to leave this world then you two would be at a lost. It would hurt you much more than this spell ever would." Kimmy stood up from her seat. "I am going to go home for now. The spell will last long enough to let you two talk till the sun sets. Come up with your decision and meet me in the square as the sun raises. I'll be preparing for the ritual incase you say yes as it must be preformed as the sun reaches it's peak. Do not ask anyone else for advice, this must be your decisions alone. Be warned though, if you choose not to do it I will not use my magic to allow you two to speak to each other again." She grabbed her bag and turned to leave. "Just make sure that whatever you pick is what you truly want." With that she left the two to talk about what they would do.

As the cat left and closed the front door behind her she couldn't help but grin. She had told them nothing but lies. She could easily preform a ritual like this without them having to serve as her slaves. As for that bit about Tails' suffering when Cosmo was saved, that was just normal grief at what he thought was the death of someone he loved. The time she had to preform the ritual was a lie as well but giving them such a short deadline would make them have to make a rash decision which would most likely lead to them agreeing to it. Even if they didn't at first then all she would have to do is wait until Tails broke down from not being able to talk to Cosmo and it would prove the same results. It was a mental trap that was so well planned out that there was no escape. "Now I just need to make sure of one thing." Using some of the stored up energy she had been siphoning from Amy she opened a small two way window from where she was to Cream and Vanilla's home.

All the girls were shocked when Kimmy called out to them. She had never used her magic like that before. It didn't take long for them to gather around the kitchen table where her window had appeared. "Listen up girls, I need you all to be in Knothole in the morning before the sun starts to raise." They all moaned aloud, knowing it would be an awful trek. "Why do we have to be there so early?" Amy dared to ask. "Because I said so." Kimmy giggled. "But seriously I can't tell you right now. If I do it will ruin my plan. So make sure you all get lots of sleep. Cream, that means use your pacifier tonight so you can go to bed early and get a full nights rest." "Yes mistress..." The young rabbit said with a nod. "Ok then, seeya all in the morning." With that Kimmy closed the window and the girls went to prepare for bed.

"Now all I need to do is prepare for the morning." Kimmy said to herself as she headed to the center of town. "This still takes some time to set up." As soon as she got out of sight of Tails' house Sally popped out from behind it. She was worried about the little fox boy and wanted to make sure Kimmy didn't do anything to him. At first she knocked on the door but soon found that there was no answer. As her worry increased she decided to go inside. She crept from room to room, making sure there wasn't some sort of trap laying in wait for her. Finally she made it to the lab. "I think that we should except her offer." She heard Tails say from somewhere in the back. She was glad to hear he was okay, but as she got closer she heard him continue. "I know it will be bad for a while, but I believe Kimmy is a nice person. She won't do anything to hurt us." "Who is he talking to?" Sally said quietly as she poked her head around a corner to watch the fox. "Then it's agreed. We will see her in the morning." He finished before catching Sally out of the corner of his eyes. "Aunt Sally, what are you doing sneaking around in my lab?" Sally stepped out. "Sorry Tails, when you didn't answer your door I wanted to make sure Kimmy hadn't done something to you. By the way, who were you talking to?" Tails was about to tell her what had happened, but then he remembered what Kimmy said about not receiving advice from others and if he told Sally she would surely give him her ideas on the situation. "It's no one, I was just rehearsing something aloud." Tails then noticed that the sun was about to set from outside his window. "Uh... aunt Sally, I don't mean to be rude but could I give my report on Kimmy to you tomorrow. I am feeling really tired." Sally gave him an odd look, but respected his wishes. She gave the fox a hug and a kiss and left his home, but once outside she knew that whatever was going on had to be Kimmy's doing.

"There we go" Kimmy said as she pulled a small cauldron from her bag of holding. "This should be big enough now for a few key ingredients." She stated as she searched in her back for the things she would need. "Stop right there!" Kimmy looked up, though she already knew who it was. "Why hello princess. How are you doing tonight." Sally walked right up to the cat and stomped her foot on the ground. "Don't 'hello princess' me. I want to know what you did with Tails today and what you are doing right now." Kimmy chuckled as she continued to pull things from her bag, infuriating Sally further. "What I did with Tails? All I did was talk with him. As for what I am doing now... Well that is a secret." Kimmy said as she added a few small plants to the cauldron. "Then I am going to have to make you stop. I know that your some sort of witch and the last thing I need is for you to cast some sort of evil spell." Kimmy smiled. "Witch is such a strong word. I prefer sorceress. If you want me to stop I could, but I don't think Tails would be too happy about it. He is practically depending on me doing this for him." "Why is that?" "Once again, that is a secret." Sally couldn't believe how Kimmy as acting. Except for maybe Sonic she had never seen anyone so disrespectful as her. "Look princess if it will put your mind at ease you can stay and watch, but I'm going to be up all night." Sally thought about it. "Fine, I accept those terms."

As Kimmy said she was working all night long, adding ingredients and checking her book over and over to make sure she got each step right. All the while Sally tried her best to stay awake, asking questions like "What kind of plant is that?" and "What is in that book?" but always getting the same answer in response. "It's a secret." After a while Sally gave up on getting any answers from the cat. "You know princess, not all magic is evil. Even if a spell was made for an evil intent it can still be used for good." Sally was shocked. "What are you so talkative all of a sudden." Kimmy smirked. "It's a secret." "Argh!" Sally yelled and rolled her eyes. "Just kidding." Kimmy continued. "The thing is that in the right or wrong hands any bit of magic can be good or evil. Healing spells can be used to take sickness and pain from someone who truly deserves it while a spell that can destroy an entire city can be used to save another. In the end it is all about perspective." Kimmy stepped away from the cauldron. "There, now I just have to wait for the last ingredient." Sally looked at her. "Which is?" Kimmy was about to answer, but Sally put her hand up. "I know, I know, it's a secret." "That's right!"

A few hours later Sally's body just couldn't take it any more and she fell asleep. Kimmy on the other hand was doing fine, running on the energy she obtained from Amy's emotions. "The sun is going to start raising soon. Where are they." Almost as if they heard her Amy, Cream, Vanilla and Sky approached Kimmy, each one wearing their casual clothing. "It's about time." She said walking over to each of them to make their collars invisible. "Mistress, what is Sally doing out here?" asked Cream. "Oh nothing, she just wanted to make sure I wasn't up to no good. Needless to say she failed at that. Now all we need is the guests of honor." Kimmy sat down on the ground and the other girls followed in suit.

As the sun raised many of the mobians in Knothole were waking up to get ready for their daily tasks. What they didn't expect though was the small congregation sitting in the town square. Soon people began to gather and ask what was going on. "If you wait you will see." Was the only response they got from the cat. While a few decided to leave many choose to stay. "Wonderful" Thought Kimmy. "This turned out just as I thought it would." Just then she spotted Tails moving through the crowd holding Cosmo in his hand. She stood up and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she said as she stool on a large rock she placed her cauldron next to. "As some of you may know I am Kimmy. There have also been rumors floating around that I am some sort of evil witch. I am here today not only to prove that the rumor is false but to provide a service to one of the citizens of your fair city." She looked down at Tails who had approached her during he small speech. "Have you made your decision?" Tails was kind of nervous. He didn't expect this many people. "Yes, we want to go through with this."

Sally awoke hearing the crowd of people talking around her. "What is going on?" She mumbled as she tried to get her bearings. As she got to her feet she saw Tails handing Kimmy a potted plant. "Wait a moment, isn't that the plant he grew from the send he got form Cosmo?" Cream asked Amy. "I think it is. What are they going to do with it." They watched on Kimmy continued, raising the plant up in her hands. "Today I am going to re-unite this fox with a lost loved one with the help of this simple plant. So without any further ado..." She crouched down and placed Cosmo into the cauldron, submerging the plant completely.

Instantly it started to bubble until it seemed like the cauldron was boiling. The voices from the crowd got louder. Many of them were still unsure as to what was going on. Sally on the one hand was sure of one thing, she had seen enough. "Kimmy! Cut this out at once!" Kimmy looked over to Sally. "It's too late to stop it now, even if I wanted to. Just give it a few more seconds. It will be over soon." Sally gave her a dirty look. "It's over now!" Sally headed to the cauldron and raised her foot to kick it over, but she stopped as Tails ran in front of her. "Sally! Don't!" Giving her an almost viscous look. "Tails..." She said sadly, now more sure than ever that Kimmy had done something to him.

The crowd began to gasp, not because of what happened between Sally and Tails but because something was raising out from the cauldron. At first it started with just a head. "Oh my god..." said Amy. "That's Cosmo!" Soon all eyes were on the cauldron, except for Kimmy who was standing next to Sally. "See princess, I wasn't doing anything wrong. You were just being paranoid." As the seedrian's head rose a body soon followed and then finally her legs. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Cosmo the seedrian." The crowd went silent, no one really understood what was going on. Finally the silence was broken as Cosmo opened her eyes and stepped out from the cauldron. She looked to the stunned fox boy and simply said. "Tails..." He blinked a few times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things before running to her, wrapping his arms around her body. "Cosmo!"

After a while the crowd had dispersed, though now the whole city was talking about what had happen. Back at Kimmy's shop though Cosmo was being caught up with everything that had happened while she was gone. "Ah, the joy of youth." Kimmy said to Sally who had followed the group after the event. "Well I guess I was wrong about you Kimmy. Why didn't you tell me what you were doing before." "If I did would you have believed me?" "Well Tails seems to be really happy. You found out about Cosmo and planned all this by yourself?" Kimmy nodded. "It was sorta by mistake, but once I learned about the little plant I couldn't leave well enough alone." Sally looked to the Cosmo and Tails and smiled. "I was wrong about you Kimmy. The way you do things might be weird, but you do have good intentions." "It's ok, it was actually really fun having you stalk me around and have Tails spy on me." Sally's eyes went wide with shock for just a moment before she let out a laugh. "So you knew about that too, huh?" Kimmy smirked. "Not until just now when you told me." "Urk!" Sally let out. She didn't realize the cat was so cunning.

Tails and Cosmo came over to Kimmy and Sally. "Ok Kimmy, we are ready." said the fox. "Ready for what?" asked Sally. "Tails and Cosmo are going to come with me to work as my servants as payment for my services. I am sure there is nothing wrong with that right." Sally didn't really like the idea, but she really didn't see where it would be a problem." I guess it is alright since Amy and Vanilla will be there, but are you guys sure it won't interfere with your work Tails?" The fox smiled. "Already on it. I figured out how to build a device to help us to see the stealth robots. I already gave the plans to Rotor and he said he would get to work on making a bunch right away. Besides that I can work on things whenever I get free time." Sally was glad to see Tails was being responsible. "Well then I'll let you go, just make sure to check in every now and then."

Not too much longer after that Kimmy was heading home with her all of her slaves. She was happy how things had gone. Now the people of Knothole would all know of her powers and while it might bring fear to some it would make others flock to her. Not only that but now Sally was off her back and that meant that she would be able to get away with more things. "Oh by the way..." Kimmy said once they were out far enough from Knothole. "You two are going to have to wear these." She said revealing two leather collars. "It is the dress code for all who serve me." Kimmy handed them to Cosmo and Tails. Cosmo didn't like the idea, but Tails comforted her but saying. "Don't worry, I had to wear one before. They are much more comfortable than they look." He then wrapped it around his neck and fastened it tightly. "See it's fine." Seeing that Cosmo decided to at least give it a try. She put it on and found out she was right. It actually felt really nice around her neck. Kimmy smiled, they were hers now. "Ok you two, now that your collars are on it is time to learn the rules." With that she spent the rest of the walk home teaching them the rules and explaining how their lives would be from now. While there were a few things they didn't like they felt they could deal with it. After all Kimmy had done for them they would gladly obey anything she commanded. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mobius Stories:  
Moving Day

"You know... the more I see of this world..." Kimmy said to herself as she looked out to the horizon. "The more I think that it's worth taking over." It was a week since she did her little stunt in Knothole and restored Cosmo's body. That night when she got home she realized there was a problem. While she might of had enough cages for all her slaves it the truth of the matter was that with all those people it was very cramp in Vanilla's small home. It was time for the group to find a new place to stay. "The sunsets on this planet are much nicer than my own. Maybe I will stay here even after I find a way back home." She then looked down at herself. "But I'll have to figure out a way to return to being human."

Kimmy stood up on the rock she was sitting on and hopped down. "It's just a pain that this is taking so long. I have been out here for almost a week and not even one suitable place." She walked the forest she was resting by. "I need a place that is close to The Great Forest and far away from Robotropolis. That way she could keep away from danger while still being able to get supplies easily. Also it would make it more likely that she or the others wouldn't be followed by Robotnik's invisible robots went going to or coming from Knothole. "There are enough flat plains here that we could make a nice mansion, but that might draw too much attention. Not to mention the time and resources that would have to be put into something like that." Said Kimmy with a sigh. "If only there was a structure already standing that we could use. Knothole would be a nice base but there is still too much potential resistance to attempt a... ACK!"

The next moment Kimmy found herself on her butt, rubbing her face. "What the hell! Did I run into a tree or something!" She looked up, intent on burning whatever she hit to the ground, but she stopped herself when she realized what it was. "A brick wall? What is something like that doing in the middle of woods? " She got up and walked along the wall. She started to notice that the wall was curved, as if it was a tower. "It couldn't be, could it?" She smiled widely as she found out her suspicions where correct. "No way! It's a castle!" She yelled looking at the stone structure. Kimmy covered her mouth as an after thought to stifle herself from yelling again, after all there were those out there she didn't want knowing where she was. "Not as big as father's, but it will be perfect till I get enough slaves to build on a new wing. Better take a quick look around to make sure no one is already in it." She thought as she went to the front door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Knock, knock, knock." Tails sighed and went to the door. Opening it he found a raccoon girl standing at it. "Um... is Miss Kimmy here?" She asked meekly. Tails shook his head. "Kimmy left a few days ago, but she said that once she returned she would inform the villagers of Knothole." The raccoon pouted. "Ok..." She said walking away. Tails returned to the living room and picked up a book as he sat next to Cosmo. "Another person looking for the mistress?" "Yeah, they have been at it all week. I'm almost at the point of believing that mistress left to avoid the hassle." Cream, who was coloring a book on the floor, laughed. "That would be so like her. She just seems to know when things like this are about to happen." Amy then stepped up to the group. "Well it's no surprise really. After what mistress did it is just common sense that people would want to see if she can help them with their problems as well."

Tails flipped through the book he had in his hands. It was the "Herbal Magic and Alchemy" book that Kimmy had given him before. "This book is so complex. Everything is written in symbols I couldn't begin to understand and there are strange glyphs completely covering some of the pages." Cream got up from her coloring book and came over. "Hmm... that there is the symbol for "Ether" and that one looks like "Focus", but it has a small dash above it so it probably means something completely different." She then looked at the surprised fox boy. "Mistress has been teaching me. She said that she wants me to learn magic and how to use alchemy" Tails gave her an odd look. "I wonder why? Isn't stuff like that dangerous?" He thought about it a bit. "But she seems to know what she is doing, after all she captured all of us without any problems." Since the night of Cosmo's "Resurrection" Tails had learned a lot about Kimmy. About her control collars, about how she was planning to take over the planet and about how she wanted to use Tails to overthrow Robotnik and thus rid her of her number one competition. In his mind he felt a bit betrayed, but the fact that he was with Cosmo again topped off with the powerful magic of the collar around his neck allowed him to get over it easily.

"I just hope the mistress is ok." Interjected Vanilla, who was busy fixing a meal for the group. "I know she told us that our collars would tell us if she was in danger, but I still worry about her." Sky flicked her earrings and smiled at the sound they made. "I'm just glad to be rid of her for a while. It's nice to just be able to relax. If where lucky she'll get caught by someone and get looked away someplace where we never have to see her again." Everyone in the room stare at Sky for that remark. "Jeez, I was just kidding." She said putting the others minds at ease before adding "We could never be that lucky." which cause the group to laugh out loud.

The front door opened suddenly and Kimmy stepped into the house, almost as if the group had summoned her by talking about her. "What is so funny everyone?" Cream opened her mouth to answer the question, but then Kimmy raised her hand. "On second thought there are more pressing matters. Pack your stuff cause we are leaving." Everyone looked to the cat. "Leaving mistress?" Asked Vanilla. "Yes, I have found a suitable place for us to stay. An old castle that seems to be abandoned." Cream pouted. "Why can't we stay here?" "Because Cream, this building has become too small for us. If we added any more slaves to the mix than there would simply not be enough room. This new place will have enough room for at least twenty times what we have here." Kimmy stepped to the center of the room and placed her bag open on the ground. "Put all the items you can pick up into the bag. They will be safe in there until we figure out where to put everything." They all got up and started to put things into the bag, if only because Kimmy told them to do so.

It took the rest of the day to get most of the small items packed, so the group spent one more night at the house. In the morning Kimmy used her ring of giant's strength and got Sky to help her put away the larger furniture. It didn't take long for them to finish and before noon the house was empty. "Okay everyone, we are leaving. Just follow me and I'll lead you all right there." As they all walked away from the house Cream took one look back. "Goodbye..." She said softly enough so no one else could hear her, waving goodbye to the only true home she had ever known.

Just then a thought entered the young rabbit's mind. "Mistress!" She yelled as she run up next to Kimmy. "What about Cheese? He still hasn't come back and if he goes to the house and no one is there then he won't know where to go." Kimmy patted her head. "Don't worry Cream, Cheese will always know where to find me. He has been away from me for too long. At this point the collar's effect should be working on him at a much more effective level. It also is telling him over and over to return to me, shining the way to be like a beacon. Actually I am surprised that he has resisted for this long. I am sure he will be back before the week is over though. No one has ever lasted beyond that and at that point he will be ready to serve me without question." The idea that Cheese be back soon put Cream's mind at ease. "Thank you mistress." she said to the cat girl.

After a long walk the group made it to the castle. Everyone except Kimmy was shocked at the size of it. "Yeah, it's not a bad find. I took a small peek inside and saw that cobwebs were covering everything and their were no lights. Odds are that it

is abandoned, but I want to make sure. We are going to go inside and separate into groups and search around. Me and Cream in one group, Sky and Amy in another and Vanilla, Tails and Cosmo in the last group. Remember to look out for any kind of traps as old castles like this can be full of things like that. If you do get trapped somewhere or get in trouble than tap your collar and I'll come running." The others nodded in understanding. "Ok, lets go." She said as they headed to the front door. Before Kimmy got there she felt a tap at her arm. Turning around she found that it was Tails. "What is it Tails?" She asked the fox. "Mistress, I have been all over this area before and this is the first time I have ever seen this castle." he replied. "Well it is covered by trees, maybe you couldn't see it through them." Kimmy said turning and entering the castle. Tails was still concerned hesitated, but he soon followed her in.

The inside of the castle was dark and dusty like Kimmy said. It wasn't hard to see why she thought is was abandoned. "Once we make sure this place is safe the first thing we have to do is clean this place." She then looked back to the group "And by 'we' I of course mean you all." Kimmy looked around and decided on a course of action. "Like I said before I took a small peek around when I was here last. When I did I found stairs that lead upstairs as well as ones that go into the basement. I'm going downstairs as it will probably be the most dangerous and I'll be able to overcome anything easier cause of my magic. Sky, you go upstairs as I assume the worst thing up there would be structural problems and your physically fit enough for that to not be bothered by things like that. Vanilla's groups will search the ground floor since it would be the safest in comparison. We will check back here in a hour, if any group doesn't show after ten minutes after the hour is up go looking for them but try to be careful." She pointed to a room on her left. "The stairs to the upper floors are just in that room." She said as she turned right to head to the basement. "Come along Cream." "Yes mistress." She said as she as she ran to catch up with the cat girl. The other groups separated as well and begun there exploration.

"Mistress..." Cream said to Kimmy. "Are the others going to be ok?" Kimmy stopped and formed a small ball of light in her hand. "They should be fine. I made sure a battle type was with each group." "A battle type?" The young rabbit said confused. "Yeah, my father had been to so many different worlds that he started to see the patterns of the worlds. People are divide into many different type. Battle types like me, Sky and Tails enjoy conflict and can deal well in the face of danger." "Tails is a battle type?" Kimmy illuminated the dark halls as she walked, holding Cream's hand as to not have her get lost. "Well to be honest he has the qualities of a tactical type like princess Sally, but that night when he saved me and Sky from the stealth robots... " She thought back to that night, remembering how he reveled in the idea of fighting the robots. She could even see his grin clear as day. "Lets just say he can easily go into battle mode when he is needed."

As the two went from room to room the two found that the basement was, for the large part, a dungeon. Many torture devices littered the rooms. Some were simple ones like whips and stockades, others were bigger contraptions though. Large machines that would fill an either room and could only be used as a method of pain. Kimmy even had to cover Cream's eyes for a moment as they entered a room, thinking she had found a corpse still hanging from a device when it was merely a skeleton. "Someone sure had twisted taste. I beat that these dungeons were full of the agonizing screams of the people held here." The though sent a shudder down Cream's spine. "Mistress, can we leave? This place is scary." Kimmy nodded. "I agree, I have had a feeling since we came down here. A fear aura is upon this place. Strange though, I look at this device and it seems that it is only made to cause can, not kill. This person couldn't have died in this unless left to starve to death or was kill while being tortured. This kind of thing is used ritually to summon demons or trap spirits. There must have once been a powerfully evil person here who knew much of the dark arts. Hopefully there aren't any lasting effects." For a second she was consumed by her thoughts, but then she realized something was wrong. "Cream?" She turned around and found herself alone. "Crap..."

Meanwhile in the upper floors Sky and Amy where searching around what was the sleeping courters. They had found that the castles upper floor was in pretty good shape despite the dust. "If the whole castle is like this than it might be a nice place to stay. Just need proper lighting and a good cleaning." said Sky as she looks around. "I am sure that we will be stuck with the cleaning part though." Amy laughed. "It's not that bad. I bet it takes a lot out the mistress to cast all the spells she uses to keep her home comfortable." Sky thought about it a bit and replied. "Well I don't know much about magic on the whole except that it hurts when it hits you most of the time, but from my understanding of it is that there is energy all around us. A mage will channel this energy into his or her body to cast a spell and when the caster has too little energy to channel, or has channeled too much at one time, it takes a toll on the caster's body. As long she does it in moderation it should not harm her. Besides, she is still taking energy from you on a regular basis."

Sky stopped for a moment. "Has she been hurting you a lot Amy?" Amy started down a hallway and said. "Not really, she has been trying to take it easy on me lately. We have been trying different ways to spark my emotions. The only thing I get now are a few unwanted touches." Sky didn't like how Kimmy was treating Amy as a battery, but at least she was being nicer to the hedgehog. "That is good to know. Just as long as she isn't torturing you."

"Hey Sky, come look at this." Amy said as she entered one of the rooms. "What do you think this is?" Sky came into the room and took a look at a large symbol scrawled in red across the wall. "Looks like an alchemy symbol. Could be a seal of some sort or even just a recipe for something." Sky walked closer to it and found the symbol to be twice the size of her. "It seems to be scribed in blood." "Blood!" Amy yelled. "Not so loud, we don't want to scare the others." Amy cupped her hand over her mouth and Sky continued. "But yes this is blood. Many alchemist use blood because it contains iron, oxygen and more importantly life. This allows them to make thing of great power, though they can't always control such power. If this is a recipe it could easily be removed, if it is a seal we probably shouldn't touch it. It could be any number of other things though."

As if responding to Sky the symbol started to glow blue and merge together to make one large circle. "What's going on?" Amy screamed as a burst of air blasted out and almost knocked both the girls off their feet. "I was afraid of this!" Sky yelled over the noise. "The symbol was some sort of trap! It probably activated when I got too close!" White wisps of energy begun to shoot from the blue circle. "We need to leave this room now!" Sky grabbed Amy by the hand and ran to the exit, but it was too late. Two white wisps shot out straight at the two girls and struck them both it the back, the impact sending them both to the floor. The circle then reverted back to it's symbol state as Sky was starting to get back to her feet. "What was that? Well whatever it was it excited my talisman." She said as she looks at her back to see the symbol glow brightly before disappearing. "Amy, are you ok?" Amy stood up slowly and turned to Sky, her eyes closed. "Yes, I'm fine..." Her eyes then suddenly opened, revealing dark, swirling circles that surrounded her irises. The hedgehog then opened her mouth in a grin to show that her teeth had grown sharp and pointy. "But you won't be in a moment." Amy raised her hand, which now had blade-like claws at the end of her fingers, and slashed at the tiger girl. Sky quickly dodged and then grabbed Amy by trapping her wrists in one of her hands. "This doesn't look good. Some sort of possession. I'll have to call mistress." With her free hand she tapped her collar twice. "Hope she has a way to fix this." She said to herself as Amy lunged forward to try and bite Sky only to be grabbed by her collar and pulled back. "No! Bad possessed hedgehog! No biting!" Sky said half-jokingly.

Kimmy sighed. "Now Sky needs me. Well she will just have to wait." It had been ten minutes and still no sign of Cream. She had even used her detect life spell and nothing. It was like she vanished into thin air. "Vanilla won't be happy about this." She kicked the wall. "Hell I'm not happy about this! Rabbits don't just disappear into thin air." She then noticed something odd. The wall she had kicked had moved a little. "No way, it can't be that simple." She pushed that spot on the wall and found it easy to move. "A secrete door. How cliche, but might as well take a peak." She generated a small ball of light and walked into the room. What she saw amazed her. The room it's self was the size of stadium. It's walls were lined with bookshelves, each one filled to capacity with books or herbs and precious gems. Many tables where set up in the middle of the room, each with several beakers and small cauldrons placed upon them. "It is a study. Someone was practicing magic here and with this many books I am sure I could pick up a trick or two." As she reached for a large book on a shelf near to her she remembered that Sky was in danger and Cream was still missing. "I really should go look for them..." Kimmy grinned and took the book off the shelf, opening it. "But five minutes won't really make difference."

Sky walked down the halls heading towards the basement with Amy in tow. She had found some rope and tied the hedgehog's arms behind her back while using a small piece to make a leash for her. "The maggots will feast on your rotting corpse." Amy said to the tigress. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Honestly, is corpses and demon lords the only thing you evil spirits ever talk about? Seriously." Amy smile widely and laughed at her remark, but Sky ignored it. "At least I know why my talisman light up. You were trying to possess me and since it has power over spirits it repealed you. Nice to know I'm un-possessable."

Sky found the steps and reached the ground floor. "You only delay the inevitable. I will get free and then I shall rip your throat open and drink your blood." Sky manifested her scythe and placed the blade at the possessed hedgehog's neck. "Look, if I wanted to I could remove you from that body. I only don't because it would remove your hosts soul as well and it is not her time to die yet. If you keep talking though I might have second thoughts about it though." Amy shut her mouth and look at the blade in fear. "Good, as long as we are at an understanding. Now where is mistress? It's just like her to be late to an emergency like this." Just then a door flew open. Sky readied her scythe, but lowered it when she saw Cosmo running out from it. "Sky! Something is wrong!" She said as she went straight to the tigress. "Calm down, tell me what happened. Cosmo took a moment to catch her breath and said. "We were looking around the ground floor and everything was going fine but then these white wisps came out of nowhere and wrapped around the three of us. After that Vanilla and Tails tried to attack me." "Yeah, I had the same problem." Sky said gesturing to Amy who was now laughing hystericly. "Your all gonna die! Your all gonna die! Your all gonna d-upf!" The hedgehog was cut of by a fist to the face, landing her flat on her back unconscious. Cosmo gasped as Sky shook her hand to get rid of the pain. "I'll apologized to Amy later. Now I need you to go outside Cosmo. You are weak and will only get in my way if i get in a fight." Cosmo pouted, but understood. "Your not going to hurt Tails are you?" "Not if I don't have to, but it looks like I might."

Suddenly the two heard raspy breathing from the next room and as they turned to look they spotted Vanilla and Tails. Then two looked about as twisted in form as Amy. "Go now, I'll handle this." Cosmo reluctantly turned to the front doors. "Be gentle." Sky smiled. "As a kitten." With that she rushed the two possessed mobians and picked them up off the ground, running straight into the next room. Once she cleared the door she dropped Vanilla to the floor, figuring she probably had a frailer body than Tails, and then spun around once before tosses the fox boy to the nearest wall. To her surprised Tails moved in mid air so he could land with his feet on the wall and avoid a serious impact. "Seems like we have a lively one." He said in a demonic voice as he walked down the wall like gravity didn't apply to him. Placing his feet on the floor he continued by adding. "It's a shame you won't be that way for long." Sky rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I will feel a million agonizes that are beyond explanation, I shall burn if the fires of hell and become a slave to Lucifer himself and I will become a lost soul forever cursed to walk the earth. Does that pretty much cover anything you two would have to say?" "Seems like this one doesn't understand how serious this situation is." Vanilla said as she got to her feet. "Let us enlighten her." Sky grinned. "Bring it on you undead bitch."

The two possessed mobians got on opposite sides of Sky. "Huh, two on one does seem quite fair." Said Sky. "You should have brought at least two more." Sky cracked her knuckles and rushed Vanilla, catching her opponents off guard. The tigress sent a punch into the rabbit's stomach before slipping a leg behind Vanilla and slamming her against the stone floor. "God..." she said with a sigh. "I think I see what is going on here. You ghosts are all the same. All bark, no bite." She picked up Vanilla's now unconscious body and threw it at Tails. "The claws, the fangs, the demonic voices. I'm sure they scare most people out of their skulls, making them easy prey for the kill. Aside from that you don't really have any skill that make you a threat." She walked slowly, running her finger through her earrings, towards the now terrified possessed fox boy. "Bet you never thought that you would be facing a death spirit." Tails turned and tried to run, but Sky was over to him in a second and had her hand firmly grasped around his tails. "Light out!" Yelled Sky as she hit him in the back of the head. Tails went limp and fell to the ground. "Good thing they were such low level spirits. They could only alter the form of their hosts. More powerful spirits can project ghostly powers through the bodies they possess. The tigress inspected the bodies of the two knocked out mobians to make sure they were ok. "Tails is fine, just a bruise on his head." She looked over to the rabbit. "Vanilla on the other hand has a few cracked ribs. Shouldn't be too much of a problem once mistress gets here, but till then it is going to hurt like hell." She tapped her collar again for good measure and sat down. Looking around the room her saw that it seemed to be the throne room. She laughed. "Figures we would find to most elaborate place in the castle to fight, not that it was much of a battle."

As she sat there waiting the doors finally opened. Since Cosmo was outside she expected Kimmy to walk through them, but to her surprise it was only Cream. "Hello Cream, is mistress following you? It seems that we had a slight problem. Don't worry, Tails and your mother are fine. They just need a little healing." Cream, was silent as she walked closer and closer. It did not take long for Cream to understand what was going on. "Oh come on, was I the only one who wasn't possessed." She said getting up off the floor. "Fine, lets do this. Just try not to run into my fist too hard. I would like to keep Cream's body undamaged." She ran straight at the young rabbit, intending to end this quickly, but just before she was able to hit the her Sky found herself being knocked across the room by an unseen force. "Hehehe" Cream laughed in a voice that sounded as if hundreds were speaking through her. "You thought that we were the same as the others." Cream's eyes started to glow as she walked closer and closer to Sky. "You didn't suspect that we were more powerful. That there was more than one of us." Sky looked at the girl and begun to see what she meant. There was an aura around the rabbit, a malevolent force making a protective bubble around her. "Multiple possession. This ghost are more powerful than I thought. This technic allows the ghosts to amplify their combined power. It gets stronger and stronger with each added possession and by the way it is looking..." She manifested her scythe into her hand. "This could be difficult."

The energy around Cream was now seeable even to the untrained eye, appearing as sinister specters circling around her body. "You will become a sacrifice to the master's great power, your soul will join us and increase our strength even more." Sky ignored her, it was just the normal ghost talk to her. She ran up to the rabbit once more, but with scythe in hand she slashed at the barrier around Cream. The blade cut through the souls like butter and a loud moan could be heard coming from them. Sky smiled thinking that the spirits realized that her scythe could send them to the afterlife, to the hell they deserved, and that they would run to stay away from her but she quickly found out how wrong she was. The specters covered her, flowing freely from Cream's body and wrapping around Sky to restrict her movements and crush her under the weight of their power. Cream's laughs filled Sky's ears as she found it impossible to move. "It can't end this way.I won't let it!" Sky said, but in truth there was no way she could stop it. She was hopelessly trapped.

As things were looking like it was the end for Sky the tigress heard a sigh from behind Cream. "I know this is going to be a bit anticlimactic, but..." Cream turned her head and looked on in fear. There was Kimmy with Cosmo standing next to her. It wasn't them that frightened the the possessed rabbit, but the large crystal orb in the cat girl's hand. "In the name of Lazaar I confine you to this orb!" The orb glowed a deep black and sucked the spirits into it one by one, even the ones from Tails, Vanilla and Amy. The force of the orb seemed to shake the room violently, but soon the last ghost had entered the orb and all was quite again. Sky was at a loss as she watched Kimmy put the orb into her bag of holding as Cosmo went to catch Cream before she hit the floor. "Speechless? Don't worry, I'll explain. Right after I heal the others."

An hour passed and everyone one was back to perfect health and had awakened from their unconscious states. They had gathered around a large table in the secret study Kimmy had found earlier. The cat girl tossed a large book into the center of it and said. "It was kinda lucky I found this place. That book there was some sort of diary of the wizard that owned this place. His name was Lazaar and he was a wizard of great power. He had mastered all sorts of magic for enslaving and corrupting the minds and souls of others, along with many other spells. This place was one of his greatest achievements." Kimmy walked around the table and grabbed another book. "As Tails stated earlier this castle was never seen by him or anyone else when they came near her. That is because the castle was simply invisible if there was no one around with suitable magic power. Even when I found it the invisibility didn't wear off till I ran face first into the castle." That comment bought about a laugh from the group. "But after that it seemed that the castle recognized me as it's master, maybe cause Lazaar had been gone for so long. The ghosts would not directly confront me and left me alone while on the other hand attacking all of you because they taught you were sacrifices or maybe even intruders."

Cream shook a little in her chair. "Are the ghosts going to try and kill us again?" Kimmy shook her head. "The orb trapped them all." "Wait a sec." Sky interjected "You said 'In the name of Lazaar' when you trapped them in that thing. Don't such spells have to done at the behest of the one who your claiming it for." Kimmy nodded. "Yes, but I am Lazaar." "WHAT!" the entire group yelled aloud. "Calm down, I wasn't being literal. As I said before the castle has recognized me as it's master. It's last and only other master was Lazaar. To the castle and all it's inhabitants 'Master' and 'Lazaar' means the same thing." "Oh, I get it" said Vanilla "So to every thing in this castle that it applies to you are effectively Lazaar." "Yep, but that is not all. It's seems that book on the table also has schematics for this castle. It lists every trap and how it was made so with it we can find and deactivate them all. It will take a while, but not that long. Maybe a week or so. The good thing is that there are no more fear aura's down here since the ghosts are gone, so I think just for tonight we should sleep in this room. Tomorrow we will work on the rest of the castle to make it livable." The others nodded in agreement.

As night came they all went to sleep, curling up on the floor under blanket with pillows placed under their heads. All that is except Kimmy and Sky. Kimmy was busy reading while Sky tended to her every need. "So mistress, what are you looking for?" Kimmy smiled. "Something of great importance. A wizard of Lazaar's power must have made a 'castle heart' for this place." "A castle heart?" "Yes, think of it as the castle's brain. It allows for easy manipulation of all the castles doors, traps, and anything else you can think of. Once I find it I'll be able to make myself the true master of the castle." She slammed the book in her hand shut. "And once that happens no one will be able to leave this place without my permission. It will be a trap to all I invite over. Like a certain blue hedgehog I know and more importantly..." Kimmy licked her lips. "Princess Sally." 


	12. Chapter 12

Mobius Stories:  
The Little Lost Chao

Deep within a forest far away from the place he once called home the chao know as Cheese fluttered around aimlessly. It had been some time since he had left his home and family to try to find some way to escape his fate as Kimmy's slave, but it was no use. He was unable to take off his collar himself by any means and while a few others had tried to help him he would instantly panic the moment they would touch it. Not only that but he was beginning to miss Cream and Vanilla to the point that he felt that it would be worth serving Kimmy hand and foot just to see them. "Chao!" He yelled aloud as he tried to shake the thought from his head. He knew that they were somehow being put into his mind by the power of the collar. The idea to return haunted him day and night and only by force of will was he able to disobey.

The chao went deeper and deeper into the forest, not knowing if the answer to his dilemma was within or not. At this point he was simply moving forward to try and think of something other than returning to his mistress. He was barely even aware of his surroundings as visions of his home, family and friends haunted him relentlessly. It did so enough that he didn't even realize that he was being followed by a figure lurking in the shadows.

Before long though Cheese found himself too exhausted to go on from lack of sleep, as his dreams were likewise filled with ideas of returning, and from the sheer amount of effort he had put into resisting Kimmy's enchantment. Before he knew it he collapsed onto the ground completely out cold. "Hmmm..." The shadowy figure stepped out to reveal herself to be a grey hawk. "What is a chao doing all the way out here?" She picked up the exhausted chao and examined him. "A collar? Was he separated from his owner?" The hawk sighed. "I guess there is only one thing to do." she said as she took Cheese deeper into the forest.

"This is it!" Kimmy laughed as she entered one of the castles many hidden room. "What is it mistress?" Cream asked, accompanying the cat into the room. It had been a week since the group had first came to the castle and since then Kimmy had been doing her best to figure out all of it's secrets. "This is what I have been looking for Cream. It is called a castle heart." Kimmy said pointing to a large crystal in the center of the room. Cream looked at it with awe. The gem towered above the two girls and pulsated with a red light. "What does it do?" Kimmy smirked. "It does many things, but to a point it is a device that controls the whole castle. Wizards and sorcerers create these to make it easier manage their keeps." Kimmy approached the crystal. "It is very useful since it has a pseudo will of it's own and is very loyal to the original creator." Cream fidgeted a bit. "If it is so loyal to it's creator than how can you control it?" The cat smiled at her and touched the castle heart with her hand. "You'll see..."

The crystal glowed brightly for a moment, making Cream cover her eyes to block out the light. A few moments later though it died down and when the young rabbit opened her eyes she was surprised to see a man standing next to Kimmy. The man looked younger, roughly in his late teens. His brown hair was cut short and his eyes were a deep blue. The clothes he wore were royal purple like Kimmy's outfit, but seemed more sage-like in appearance. "Mistress, who's that?" Kimmy opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut of by the man. "I am the spirit of the castle heart. I control the entire castle at the whim of it's master. My name is Lazaar." Cream gulped. "Lazaar? Like the evil wizard that owned this castle." She started to shift nervously on spot. "Oh don't worry Cream, this guy is just a fragment of the old Lazaar's soul. It is part of the reason a castle heart is so loyal to it's master. Look he isn't even really there." She said sticking her arm through Lazaar's body. "Just an illusion made by the crystal. Now then we have business to attend to Lazaar."

The man sat on the ground and looked at Kimmy with discontent. "I know why you are here. You wish to claim me as yours." The cat's furrowed her brow. "I don't really like your tone, but I think I can let it slide for now. The point of the matter is that your master is long since gone and where ever he is he probably isn't coming back. Your purpose is to serve and without someone to serve your entire being has fallen into a state of disrepair. My servants are currently fixing you up and making you nice and tidy and soon you'll be good as new. Now I know you don't want to turn against your master, so I would like to offer a compromise." "And what would that be?" "If you allow me to be the complete master of the castle then I will agree to the following terms. First off, if the real Lazaar should ever return I will relinquish control of the castle to him without complaint. Secondly, I'll allow you access to all the chambers. If I am right Lazaar contained you to this room, right?" Lazaar nodded in reply. "Lastly, if you have an issue I will listen to you and work with you to solve the problem." Lazaar thought it over and after a minute stood up to look Kimmy eye to eye (or as close to it as he could since he was taller than her). "I agree to your terms. As long as you abide by them then I will see you as mistress of the castle." Kimmy smiled. "Good, then all we have left to do is imprint myself onto you." "Imprint?" Cream asked curiously. "It's is easier to show you than to explain. Just watch." Kimmy said placing her hand upon the crystal.

Before Cream's very eyes the crystal begun glow brightly, almost too bright for her to look at it. It stayed that way for a moment before dimming back down. Once Cream was able to see again she was shocked to find that Lazaar had changed physically. While he mostly looked the same his features had become more feminine. His body became slender and he had grown a set of small breast. His face became much prettier and his robes had transformed into a dress with a mini skirt on it. In every visual aspect Lazaar was a girl. "You see Cream when a person imprints themselves onto a castle heart the avatar becomes infused with the ideals of the new master of the crystal. This influences the avatar's thoughts to allow it to become a better servant. The process also effects it's form, changing it so it becomes more like the new master. For Lazaar, or I should say Liz now, it changed her to what you see now." Cream was amazed. She had no real clue of what had happened but Lazaar's transformation into "Liz" was shocking to her. She had never seen a boy change into a girl before. "Don't worry about it too much Cream." Said Liz with her new womanly voice. "I am still mostly me. I just have the combined thoughts of both my old and new master now. This allows me to choose what way is best for me to serve my master and if my master is even worth serving. Right now though I see nothing wrong with how mistress Kimmy runs things." Kimmy smiled. "Glad you approve. Now that this has been taken care of there is a more important matter to take care of. Liz, you are authorized to assist in any way you feel needed to restore yourself to working order." Liz bowed as Kimmy headed to the room's exit. "Yes mistress." Cream quickly followed behind the cat. "Mistress, what could be more important than restoring the castle?" As Cream caught up with her she could she a worried look on Kimmy's face. Whatever it was had to be important.

Cheese slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was in some sort of room, but what really alarmed him was the fact that he found himself in a wooden cage. While he was worried about how he got there he found some peace in the fact that while he was asleep his collar was removed, releasing him from the enchantment. Looking around he spotted a grey female hawk sitting at a table reading a book. "Chao" He said softly, not sure if he wanted to get the hawk's attention. The hawk did hear him though and looked to him. "Oh, your awake. You were quite exhausted. Sorry that we had to put you in there, but our organization can't be too careful. Many evil people would not be against using gentle creatures like yourself for acts of evil." Cheese knew from experience that what she said was true. He felt at ease though since it seemed that the hawk was trying to help him. The hawk stood up from her seat and went over to a door. Sticking her head out she said. "Mistress Shea, our guest has awaken!" Hearing the word "mistress" Cheese's mood instantly changed. The only person he knew who was addressed that way was Kimmy and if this new person was anything like her than he was in major trouble.

Cheese franticly tried to find a way out of the cage, slamming his body against the sides of it to see if it would pop open. He was in luck and a few bars gave way when he rammed into them full force. "Crap, it got out!" The hawk said as she turned to try and catch the chao, but Cheese flew right past her quickly enough to avoid her grasp. It didn't help much though cause once he was out of the room he found himself in a corridor that went off in either direction. Remembering which way to hawk called to her mistress he decided that he probably didn't want to go that way. Flying off in the other direction he heard the hawk running after him. He knew that if he was caught again he would be taken to whoever this "mistress" was and that was the last thing that he wanted. He ducked into a room to hide, but quickly regretted it.

In the room he found a white furred cat girl changing her clothes. To his relief she currently was pulling her shirt down over her head so she couldn't see that the chao had entered the room. Taken this opportunity he quickly flew under flew under a bed that was in the room. Moments latter the hawk stopped at the door. "Lily! Did you see a chao fly past here?" The cat finished pulling her shirt down and revealed her gorgeous blue eyes. Giving the hawk a confused and nervous look Lily replied. "No ma'am, why would a chao be here?" The hawk shook her head. "No time to answer. Get your uniform on and come help me look for him. He could not have left the compound by now." Lily nodded and slipped a skirt onto her waist before running out of the room with the hawk.

After a few moments Cheese came out from under the bed. He wasn't sure if it was safe, but it was very quite. If there was anytime for him to leave it would of been then. Creeping to the door he took a quick peek out it and found the hall empty. With that he felt safe enough to fly again, but the moment he took to the air he felt a hand grab him by his wings. "So this is where you went. I have been looking for you." He heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine say. He was then turned to face the one who had captured him. It was a fox with arctic blue fur and light blue hair and was wearing what looked like a form of green dress robe. As he looked into her cold eyes he could not tell if there was any emotion in them. "I am sorry to have to detain you like this, but we can't have you just wandering about. After all I have to finish what I started with you." Cheese gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What!" Cream yelled out loud, startling everyone in the room. "It is as I said, Cheese has been disconnected from me. I don't know where he is right now." Said Kimmy looking though a large book. "Then we have to find him! He might be in trouble!" Vanilla, who was in the room along with Tails, Amy and Sky, looked discouraged. Cream had never been away from Cheese this long. It was no wonder why this news had her upset. "It's not that bad. It simply means that his collar has been removed. It is more likely that somebody took it off than it just coming off for some reason. If that is the case than he is probably being taken care of." Kimmy smiled finding the page she was looking for in the book. The page contained a map of Mobius. "Here." She said pointing to a forest on the map. "The collar allows me to sense a rough distance of where my slaves are. While I cannot pinpoint the exact location this is where he was when I last sensed him. If we look there we should find him." Cream smiled a little. "Are you sure mistress. I really want to see him again." "Yes, judging by how far away the signal was and the direction it was coming from this forest."

Vanilla came over and looked at where Kimmy's finger was. "Mistress, that forest is a long distance away..." "Yeah, it will take about a week to get there. I cannot allow the castle to sit for that long and that is why I brought you all here. I am taking a group of people with me to retrieve Cheese. We will be gone for two weeks at the least so I need you all to obey my orders while I am gone. Tails!" She looked to the fox who stood up straight when he heard his name called. "Yes mistress?" "You will be in charge while I am gone. You will work with Liz to make sure everything gets up and running." "Liz?" The fox said confused. "Don't worry, you will meet her soon enough. In the mean time I'll be leaving Cosmo, Vanilla and Cream with you. Amy, Sky and myself will be going to get Cheese." Cream gulped and raised her hand. "Yes Cream?" "Mistress, can I please come with you? I wanna make sure Cheese is safe and I'll just be worrying the whole time your gone if I don't." Kimmy thought about it. "You know it might be dangerous." Cream nodded. "What about you Vanilla. I still will need you here. Do you mind if Cream comes?" Vanilla bit her lip. "As much as I would rather Cream not be put in danger this is something she has to do for herself. Just listen to everything mistress says and stay close to her at all times." "Yes mother." Cream replied.

"Well then, it seems that we still have one last problem." Cream pouted a bit. It seemed that Kimmy was just looking for an excuse to leave her behind. "You see Cream I am bringing Amy and Sky cause they are combatants and can defend themselves. You have absolutely no combat experience and your size will make you easier to take out if someone attacks us." Cream slide off her chair. "I understand mistress. I am just too young to go." She started to walk to the door, but as she reached for the knob she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Now I never said that. The only thing we need to do is teach you how to defend yourself. So here is the deal, if you agree to become my apprentice and start your training while we travel to that forest then I'll allow you to come with us." An ecstatic smile grew on Cream's face. "Of course I'll be your apprentice!" She said turning to Kimmy, jumping up to her chest and wrapping her arm's around the cat's body. "My, you sure are enthusiastic." Pushing Cream away Kimmy went over to her bag and pulled out a sack. She handed it to Cream. "No apprentice of mine will be a mere maid. While you are still my slave you are now ranked above all my other slaves. Because of that I have made you a new uniform and with it a new collar. You are to go and change into your new outfit and this once you are allowed to take off your collar to switch it with the one in the sack."

Cream was overjoyed. She skipped out of the room as quickly as possible and found a suitable changing room. Taking the uniform out of the sack she found that it was a black gothic dress with white frills. The dress it's self was sleeveless, but it came with two sleeves that were unattached and had to be tied onto her body just above her elbows. There were also a set of knee high black socks and a pair of shoes. Lastly she pulled out a headband, black with white frills all around it, and her new collar.

As she took a good look at the collar she gasped as she saw the detail that had been put into it. Unlike the one she wore, which was made of leather, this one was made of some sort of metal that was colored a light blue. She found it odd that the metal was very light, it almost felt lighter than a feather. The collar had her name etched into the front of it in pink letters and had a cute little carrot symbol next to it. As she continued to examine the collar in awe of it she notice that the two parts that were suppose to be clamped together once she put it around her neck were suppose to have one side slide one part of it into a hole in to other. The part she had to insert seemed a bit bigger than the hole though, but she knew this was done on purpose. This was meant to be her collar from now on. Once she clamped it together it was never going to come off again. It even seemed to have a lot of room left over for when she grew and her neck got bigger.

"Mistress put a lot of thought into this." She said to herself before she begun taking off her clothes. Once she had removed her old maid's outfit she took the dress and pulled it over her head. Only after it was on did she notice that the back had strings that would need to be tied together on her back. "I'll have to get someone else to get those for me." Next she grabbed the sleeves and put one on her left arm. Once it was in place she found the ribbon that was meant to be tied to keep it from slipping off and she tried to tie it tight. The rabbit found that it was too difficult to use both her hands for this though and ended up having to use her teeth to tighten it all the way. She did the same with the other sleeve before putting on the socks and tying the shoes to her feet. Lastly she took the headband and placed it onto her head. As soon as it was on correctly she felt a surge on energy fill her body. She felt like she was hyper, like she was experiencing a sugar rush. She was not sure what it meant but she was certain it was the outfit that was making her feel that way. It was almost too much for her. She wanted to go and ask Kimmy why she felt this way or even more so she wanted to go run and jump and any other thing that would relieve her of this energy, but she knew that Kimmy wanted her to put on her complete outfit before she did anything else and that meant she had to switch her collars.

She undid the strap on her old collar. It felt weird to her. Every since she had put it on her neck the collar had been a part of her. It almost made her sad to have to take it off. Even so it only took a couple of seconds to remove it. She laughed, something that was so easy was impossible for her for so long. When she got it all the way off though she felt no release from the collar's enchantment. It had been on for too long and the ideals that the magic made her think had now become permanent, she was Kimmy's slave forever now and the rabbit didn't even realize that she had changed. Getting on her knees Cream put her old collar on the floor and picked up her new one in both her hands. Her breath started to become heavy, partly from the energy flowing through her body but mostly from the emotions she was feeling. She was happy because her mistress was generous enough to let her become her apprentice. She was nervous because she knew she would have to live up to the responsibilities Kimmy would no doubt be giving her from now on. She was excited that this meant she would be learning magic. Trying to calm herself she took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. "Thank you mistress." She said as she put the collar around her neck. "Click!" Went the collar as it snapped together.

Cream suddenly felt calm. She still felt the energy flowing through out her body, but now she felt a form of control over it. She no longer felt hyper, but instead she felt powerful. As if she could do anything. "Mistress is waiting. I had better go to her." Cream said as she got to her feet. Clasping her hands together in front of her she politely walked out of the room, leaving behind her collar and maid's outfit. Those were her former life and they were no longer needed.

The meeting Kimmy had set up finished. She had given Tails a list of things to do while she was gone and briefed Amy about what to expect on their trip. As they all left to prepare or go about their tasks Kimmy was stopped along the way by Tails. "Mistress..." Tails started nervously. "Can I ask you something?" Kimmy sighed. "Did I not explain your tasks well enough?" Tails shook his head. "It's not that. I was wondering why Cosmo wasn't invited to the meeting." Kimmy chuckled. "Cause nothing there involved her." Tails looked at her confused. "It's like this. You were there cause I needed to put you in charge. You know more about building things than anyone else here. Vanilla was their cause she is my head maid and she needed to know the chain of command while I am gone. Cream was there because the meeting involved her pet. Cosmo on the other hand is nothing more than a low rank slave who has no involvement in important matters such as these." Tails looked at her a bit shocked. "What?" He yelled, which instantly got him a flick on the the nose. "Don't take that tone with me." Kimmy said as as the fox rubbed his sore nose. "Cosmo has no useful skills and no real rank as one of my servants. She is just my slave because it was easier to have you join me by bringing her back. If not for that than she would still be a plant in a pot." Kimmy crossed her arms. "She is cute, but that is all she is good for and if that is it than Cream fulfills that role much better. If you have a problem with that than you train her to be a better servant to me. Otherwise let it go, it's not worth discussing beyond that." With that Kimmy walked away, leaving Tails to dwell on what she had said.

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Cheese found himself in the clutches of the hawk girl and the white cat called Lily. As much as the chao tried to fight to get free he couldn't slip away from the two girls grasp as they held tightly to his arms. "Be calm small one. This will be over soon." He heard from across the room. The fox that had captured him earlier was sitting there in front for a pool of water. He had come to learn that she was Shea, mistress of the two girls that were restraining him. The fox stoked the water with her hand and as she did it started to glow a gentle blue light. "It is ready. Bring the chao over here." The two girls did as they were commanded. As they walked up to the pool Shea stood up and looked into Cheese's eyes. "You have been tainted by evil. The water in the pool shall purify you." Shea made a gesture towards the pool and the two girls stepped forward. Cheese wasn't sure what they were trying to do but there was one thing he did know, he didn't want to go into that water. Something about it filled him with unending dread. He struggled to break free, but it was unless. He took one deep breath before the two forces him under the water until it was over his head. As Cheese when under he closed his eyes tightly for he was sure that it was the end, because of that though he had no clue of what happened next.

The moment he was complete submerged under the surface of the water it started to glow brighter. The intense light surrounded him and forced the two girls to look away. Before long something changed in the water, a dark black substance begun to seep from Cheese into the pool. The substance seemed to have a live of it's own as it quickly slithered along the water to the sides of the pool, as if trying to escape it. It didn't make it though as Shea begun a small chant which seemed to make the light become even brighter. The darkness writhed in pain and a loud scream came from the pond loud enough to cause the two girls holding Cheese to flinch from the noise. It didn't phase Shea though and it only made her chant louder to strengthen her spell. The light seemed to fill the entire room in a blinding blast of white and once it was done the darkness had completely disappeared.

Cheese was lifted gently out of the water and set onto the floor. He coughed a little at first, but it was no worse than that. Actually he felt better than he had in a long time. It was like a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulder. "Sorry we had to do that without explaining." Said Shea as she walked to Cheese with a towel in hand. As she dried him off she continued her apology by saying. "You had a powerful evil inside of you. We figured that it came from that collar you were wearing when you were brought here. Whatever was in place a lasting taint on your soul and threatened to corrupt you completely. I felt it was best to purify the source before purifying you but it seems that was an error. I hope you forgive me." Once the fox finished drying Cheese off she stood up and turned to leave the room. "Now that your evil has been destroyed you may do as you please. Leave if you want or stay for as long as you wish. If you stay though you shall be expected to work for your food." With that the fox left, leaving Cheese with Lily and the hawk. "Please don't take offense to mistress Shea." Said Lily. "She has been through a lot. She takes here mission very seriously." Cheese looked confused at the cat.

"Lily..." The hawk said before slapping her on the head. "Don't talk to a chao like your expecting it to talk back." The hawk looked down at the chao as Lily rubbed her head. "I am Brig and this little rookie here is Lily." "Hey! I have been here for years, I'm not a rookie anymore." Brig put a finger on Lily's forehead. "You'll stop being a rookie once you stop making rookie mistakes. Mistress Shea said she found the chao in your room when you told me nothing was there. It could've escaped before being purified and then we would be in more trouble than we are now." Lily pouted and ran out of the room. Brig sighed. "When is that girl going to learn. There is no room for emotions in this organization. That is the real reason she is a rookie. Anyways you have a choose to make. Mistress Shea expects the one who put that collar on you to show up sometime soon to check on why you were freed, probably with a few others she corrupted with em. I don't know if you have any resentment towards that person but if you want to help capture them then follow me. If not then stay here and I'll send someone to show you the way out."

Cheese was so lost. He wasn't sure at all way had just happened or what was going on. What he did know was that these people where not trying to harm him and that they actually helped him break free from Kimmy's enchantment. Maybe if he stayed with them long enough they could help free Cream and the others. They were saying something about Kimmy showing up so perhaps they will be able to stop her sooner than later. If that was the case than he would be more than happy to help out. He flapped his wings hard and quickly followed the hawk.

Kimmy waited impatiently in front of the castle. While Sky was there, laying on her back as they waited, already both Amy and Cream were late. "What is taking those two so long?" Kimmy asked tapping her foot on the ground. "Not sure, maybe they are packing." "What, the whole castle?" The door suddenly opened and Amy and Cream walked out together, each with a backpack full of things. "Sorry to keep you waiting mistress." Cream said before Amy could. "I needed Amy to tie the strings on my dress and after that we had to pack supplies for the trip." Kimmy looked to Amy, who was wearing her black outfit that Kimmy had made for her. "And what did you pack that needed that much time?" Amy looked a bit nervous cause of Kimmy's tone, but replied quickly as not to make her angry. "Food, water, clothes, and sleeping bags for the trip mistress." Kimmy put a hand on her face. "I had all of that stuff in my bag of holding. You just wasted time." "Please forgive her mistress." Cream spoke up. "It was my idea. I thought that we needed them." Kimmy smiled at the young rabbit. "Well I guess it is a good idea to have spare supplies. I will forget about punishing Amy this time, but only cause you look so cute in your new dress. How does it feel?" Cream smiled. "It feels nice mistress. Like I have all this power at my disposal. I can only think that it has something to do with the magic to are going to teach me." "Your such a smart girl. You are correct, it does involve that. You see at the moment you have no ability to absorb ether, the energy that is needed to cast spells. This dress is going to do it for you and eventually your body will adapt and do it automaticly."

"Anyways mistress..." said Sky as she stood up. "we should get going. It is getting late and we will hardly get far enough to get out of sight from the castle when it gets dark. You can train your new attack dog tomorrow but if we want to find Cheese before any harm comes to him we have to go." Kimmy laughed. "I like how you think you can give orders. I like it so much that you can carry Cream's backpack." The cat said as she took the backpack and tossed it to Sky. "Whatever..." Sky said and started to walk away from the castle. "Mistress, what did she mean by 'attack dog'?" "Don't mind her. She was just talking about the fact that once you learn magic I will be using you in battle." Cream gulped. "Battle? I'm not really a fighter mistress." Kimmy patted her head and started walking. "We all need to learn some time. Don't worry too much though. You are my precious pet. I won't have you in the front lines like Sky." "Nice to know where I stand!" Sky shouted back at her. "I'm surprised you didn't know that already!" Kimmy replied with a laugh. Amy chuckled a bit too. "I can already see this will be a fun trip." Said the hedgehog as she ran after the two cats. Cream stood there for a moment. "Mistress is right, if we have to rescue Cheese then I will have to fight. If it comes to that I will do anything in my power to save him." A fiery passion burned in the rabbit's eyes. "I will have Cheese brought home, no matter what." "Cream you coming! Don't make mistress Kimmy wait!" Cream jumped in surprise when she realized how far away they had gotten. "I'm coming! Wait for me guys!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Mobius Stories:  
Training Day

"Yaaaawwwnnnn!" Cream yawned loudly as she arose from her slumber. The group had slept outside the night before in their sleeping bags in the comfort of a tent. Though it was cold the tents were nice and warm because of Kimmy's magic. "Seems everyone else is already awake." Cream said as she looked around at the empty sleeping bags. "I don't want to hold them up. Better hurry up." Cream slide out of her sleeping bag and got dressed quickly. "They must be waiting outside." The young rabbit stepped out from the tent. "Mistress where are you?" Was all she got out before everything went black.

Cream felt a familiar sensation. She felt as if she was entrapped in fabric. "Burlap..." She thought to herself as she felt to see what was restraining her. "I'm in a sack again." She sighed. Cream could felt the familiar sense of vertigo as she was lifted up off the ground by her kidnaper. This was not the first time she was captured like this. In fact she found herself like this quite often since this was one of the preferred methods of Dr. Robotnik. She was even put in a sack once by Vector when he was trying to take her home to her mother. Cream did not bother to struggle, she knew it would only make her tired and easier to control later. "I hope this doesn't take too long." She crossed her arms. "Mistress is going to be so angry..."

After a few minutes Cream's kidnaper stopped walking and unceremoniously dumped the young rabbit out of the bag and onto the ground. "Ow! What's the big idea. When my mistress finds you your going to be in big trouble!" "Oh, I don't think she will mind at all." Cream knew that voice and when she looked up to the person she saw Kimmy grinning down at her. "Uh... um... what is going on mistress?" Kimmy's face becomes serious. "Do you know how easy it was to catch you? Anyone could have done that if they wanted to. If you get captured then do you know what that means for all of us?" Cream actually did have a pretty good idea. She was captured so many times by this point in her life that she knew that each time it happen it fell upon one of her friends to save her. Ever since Robotnik first captured her and her mother she had been somewhat of a burden to Sonic and the others. "Yes mistress... I do." "Well then we need to make sure that doesn't happen. Today is your official first day of magic training. Amy! Sky! You can come out now!"

The two girls came out on cue from Kimmy with Amy carrying Kimmy's bag of holding. "Ok, set the bag on the ground Amy. I will be needing a few things from it soon." Amy did as she was told as Cream got to her feet. "What do you need to get mistress. Will it help with my training?" Kimmy smiled. "Sort of." She said as she pulled out stand with a chart sheet on it. On the large piece of paper where the words "How Mana Works!" written on in along with several cute drawings of hearts and happy looking bunnies surrounding the words. Cream read the piece of paper and could help but to ask "Mana? What is that?" Kimmy hit the chart paper with a switch, causing a loud "swack" sound which made Cream jump and cover her bottom with her hands. "Interesting... " Kimmy noted to herself seeing Cream's behavior. "That will have to wait for later though. Now is time for you to learn. Let's start with the basics."

Kimmy flipped the sheet of paper over to reveal another one that said "The Five Colors of Mana". "The begin with Cream 'Mana' is another term for 'Ether', the power that fuels all forms magic. They essentially work five colors, though some believe in other forms of determining how mana works. The five colors of mana are red, blue, green, black and white. All things in the multiverse contain this power, though depending what world you are in few may be able to use the power they have." Cream looked at herself. "I have mana inside of me?" "Yes, so does everyone else." Kimmy flipped the page again to show a picture of Tails with a small grid next to him. "Let's take Tails for example. Tails is extremely smart for someone his age and this is all do to one thing. " Kimmy point here switch to the grid, pointing out a large blue bar. "Tails, regardless of if he knows it or not, produces a large amount of blue mana. This allows his mind to function better than most other people." "But mistress, I though only spellcasters could use mana." "Well..." Kimmy looked away from the rabbit, trying to hide her embarrassment. "That is not exactly true. While it is true only spellcasters can actively manipulate mana all living creatures subconsciously use mana and that helps shapes them into what they are to become in life."

Kimmy flipped the page once more, this time the sheet of paper shown Amy and Cosmo. "Now to continue this is chart shows How two more of your friends match up on the mana scale." Amy was surprised to see herself on the chart. "Mistress, when did you take these pictures? "Asked the hedgehog. "I have my ways, but that is not what's important here. What is important is this." Kimmy pointed to her grid. "As you can see your red mana is your strongest point. This mana controls a major part of emotion, mostly those that relate to passion, fury, wrath. These emotions cause most to becomes barbaric in nature." Amy's jaw dropped. "Barbaric! What do you mean by that!" Kimmy ignored her outburst and simple sent a flick to the hedgehog's nose. "Ouch!" Amy yelled as she recoiled in pain. "It is not an insult, at least not when your concerned. You contain your anger at most times and thus have a limited control over your mana. Not enough to use it as magic, but you use it to enhance your physical power which is what red mana assists with anyways. But..." Kimmy looks to the grid again. "You produce an amount of mana that could only be called average, despite it being you most prominent mana source. Tails make much more of his main mana than you, but things like mana production is gauged from birth and cannot be changed easily so you will have to deal with it." Cream got closer to the graph and was surprised at what she saw on it. "Mistress, according to this Cosmo's mana is amazing." Kimmy smiled, Cream was becoming a quick study. "That is right, because of Cosmo's... unique biology she has within her a lot of untapped power. As you can see her green and white mana is near maximum. In exchange though her red and black mana are at zero. This makes it so she has no desire to act out violently. Not a bad way to exist honestly since I only wish to use her as a servant, but because of that she will probably never tap into her full potential." Cream pouted. "But maybe if we...!" Kimmy rose her hand to silence the rabbit. "It is not our place to decide what is best for Cosmo. She is her own person and weather she ever reaches her full potential is her choice alone. Though it might be a complete waste I am ordering all of you never to tell her of the power hidden inside of her." Each of the girls nodded in agreement, after all a direct order from Kimmy was law. "A shame if it never happens though since such powerful dual mana natures are very rare, which is why what I show you next will be even more shocking." Kimmy flipped the page Cream gasped loudly at what she saw.

"Ah, the castle is looking really nice Tails." Cosmo said with a smile. It had only been a few days since the others had left on there journey, but Tails had already done a lot in the restoration of the castle. Most of the repairs were finished with the help of Liz (Though Tails was surprised the first time she appear in front of him out of thin air). He had also built a generator to supply power to the castle. "I think that you will have this completely finished by the time mistress comes back." Cosmo continued. "Yeah, most of the hard stuff is done thanks to Liz's help. All we really need to do now is set up the rooms mistress wanted for herself." Tails wasn't really concerned with the repairs at this point. He knew he could finish them ahead of schedule. What was bothering him was the words that Kimmy spoke to him before leaving. "Cosmo, do you mind if I ask you something?" Cosmo shook her head no. "Tails you know you can ask me anything." Tails hesitated, but he wanted to get this off his chest. "I asked mistress why you were not invited to the meeting..." "Oh?" Cosmo was concerned at the look on the fox's face. "She was talking about how you were just a maid to her, that you had no place in that meeting cause none of it applied to use."

Cosmo place hand on Tails' shoulder. "I understand. You don't like her considering me useless, do you?" Tails nodded in response. "Well to be honest I don't mind it. Mistress might not think highly of me, but I don't think she finds me useless. She just doesn't feel that I needed to be involved at this point, but in the future I am sure she will include me in her plans." Tails got to his feet. "Your right! This wasn't anything I need to be worrying about." "Yes." They both smiled each other. "Well I am going to go and make sure the bedrooms are prepared for there return." "Okay, I'll see you later." With that they separated, but as soon as Cosmo was out of sight Tails' smile left his face. "I will make mistress see how useful she is."

Cream and Amy stared at the chart. On it was Kimmy's picture and it showed her potential. "Mistress, your blue, black and red mana is through the roof!" Amy said surprised at what she saw. "Yes, this is an accurate estimation of power laying dormant inside of me. As you can see my blue and red mana are both greater than Tails' or yours Amy. As for my black mana, well I guess you can say it is a gauge for my dark powers." Cream gazed at her mistress with admiration of the immense power at her disposal as Amy stare at the chart in shock. If this was Kimmy's true power than no one on Mobius could probably stay against her. "Don't let her fool you guys." Sky said rolling her eyes at the situation. "If she had access to that kind of power than she would have seized control of Knothole the moment she found it." Cream looked to the tigress. "What do you mean? Is she lying to us?" Kimmy gave Sky a scowl, but did not stop Sky from continuing. "Not exactly." Sky said with a smile as she giggled her earrings. "You see mistress does have this kind of power within her. With it there is very little in multiverse that can defeat her, yet there is one issue to take into account. She does not have full access to this power here."

Sky stepped to the chart and made a scratch line about two thirds down each meter. "Mistress has not yet trained herself to control her powers. Because of that if she attempts to use too much it will backfire on herself, possibly causing fatal damage to herself. Normally her father assists to help her channel this and allow her to reach about here." Sky made another line, this time at one third down the scale. "But even with that Kimmy cannot reach full potential thus she is not nearly as powerful as she lets on." Cream heard her explanation and remembered back to when Kimmy was going to show her transformation. "That's right, I almost forgot." She said to herself. "Don't worry you don't have this kind of power Cream, at least not yet." Kimmy said patting Cream's head. "At your current level you couldn't hurt yourself like that. In the future though we are going to improve your mana vastly." "I though mana was determined at birth..." Sky shook her head. "It is, but it can be changed over time with extreme measures. Kimmy herself has been put through such measures by her father and that is why she has such a high mana level." Kimmy nodded. "Except with you we are going to take it nice and slow so your body can handle the increase in mana, but first it is time to get down to the basics." Kimmy went over to her bag pulled out a white short sword with a golden hilt. "And this will be your first test." Kimmy smiled with an almost sadistic glee on her face that sent a shiver down Cream's spine. "Follow me girls."

The four girls walked in silence through the forest. Kimmy had not said anything for quite some time and simply kept walking, carrying the sword she had revealed over her shoulder. After a while Sky finally broke the silence. "Doesn't that hurt?" She said almost annoyed. "A little, but I can take it." Kimmy replied. "Huh? Does what hurt. What are you two talking about?" asked Amy. "That blade, I know it well." said Sky "It is a minor holy relic of our world. It is called "Angel Cry" It belonged to an angel named Zelphie, who was once a high ranking officer in the angelic armies that try to bring order to our world. During that time Kimmy's father opened a permanent portal to the lower planes, shifting the battle in his favor. As a result the Armies of the higher planes where defeated and Zelphie became a slave, along with many other angels. The fact that Kimmy has her sword indicates that she must be one of her personal slaves back home." Kimmy nodded. "That's right, she is such a nice little pet." "Anyways, such a powerful item of holy power cannot be wielded by the forces of evil and burn them on contact. Because Kimmy is such a powerful black mana she should be screaming bloody murder right now." "So..." Amy started "How is this going to help Cream with her training?" Kimmy's grin grew. "By it's self nothing, but with a little help it will make a big difference."

She stabbed the sword into the ground. "First though I want to make sure you can defend yourself Cream." The cat girl turned to the rabbit and handed her a pink book. "That is your spell book. I believe I have taught you enough to use this. All you have to do now is learn how to channel your mana. It shouldn't be that hard with you enchanted outfit. Just imagine your energy leaving your body and taking form. The book will instruct you on how to focus for each spell. It will be best if you stay on the lower level spells in the first part of the book. While you do that I will be preparing your first test." Kimmy went back to her bag and started pulling out items. Cream opened the book and found that it contained detailed instructions on the physical gestures and words needed to perform a spell. "This looks complex... I'm not sure I can do this. If I fail though I know mistress won't be pleased. I had better do my best." She thought to herself.

As time passed Kimmy finished her preparations. She had taken several black crystals around the sword. Sky looked at them with concern. "Are those black soul gems? What are you planning on doing?" "Oh come on Sky, do you even have to ask? I'm going to corrupt the sword. I have been meaning to do this for a while. You don't have any objections right? I mean you are a neutral party in all this." "I guess not, but how will that help her train? You should know by now that Cream uses only blue and white mana." Kimmy nodded in reply. "That is right, so what better test than to put her up against black mana." With that Kimmy closed her eyes and focused on her ritual. "Ok, but if this blows up in your face don't come crying to me." Sky turned and walked away.

"So how is it going Cream?" Amy asked the rabbit who was reading from the book, determined to learn how to use it. "I think I can do some of the small stuff in here." Cream put out her hand and within it a few small snowflakes shot up from her palm only to fall gently back into it, forming a mini snow storm. "That's amazing Cream!" Amy said as she watched it in awe. Cream shook though and said. "Not really, mistress can do much more. She can form ice. Compared to that this is nothing." "Well at least it's a start. I am sure that you will get the hang of it soon." Cream smiled. She did feel better knowing she could at least create something with her mana. "Cream! Get over here!" Cream closed her book and stood up. "I have to go." "Good luck." Amy said as the rabbit ran off.

"There you are" Kimmy spoke as Cream approached. "Everything is ready. Your first test has been prepared." Kimmy stepped out of the way and Cream saw the sword. The young rabbit stepped forward and looked at it. It seemed to be somewhat different, as if it was darker. "What am I suppose to do mistress?" She asked. "Grab the sword." Cream looked nervously to Kimmy and then moved her gaze to Sky who looked away. "Don't worry Cream, I am here so nothing too bad with happen." Cream was still a little scared, but she figured it would be better to obey Kimmy. Hesitantly she reached for the sword until finally her hand was wrapped firmly it's hilt.

What happen next was a shock to Cream. All of a sudden her body was wracked with pain. Her eyes shot open wide asher grip tightened on the blade's handle. It felt as if her body was begin cut all over by knives stabbing deeply into the flesh. She let out a earsplitting scream which caused bird residing in the nearby trees to fly away in fear. As Cream kept screaming Kimmy clenched her teeth and covered her ears. "Sky! Fix this!" Sky nodded and ran over to Cream, ripping her hand from the hilt and tossing her to the ground. "Thank you Sky." Kimmy said as she went to Cream. "Are you ok?" Cream looked up to her, tears flowing from her eyes as she breathed heavily. "I... it... I..." Was all the rabbit could get out before she fainted and went unconscious. "Well that was to be expected."

"What happened!" Was the next thing that Kimmy heard. She turned to the voice and found Amy running straight to them. "Is Cream ok!" "She is fine Amy, she just failed her test for the first time. Sky pack the sword up, it is time for us to leave. Amy you pack up camp. I'll stay here and take care of Cream." Amy stomped her foot to the ground. "Now wait a second mistress! I want to know why Cream is like this!" Kimmy sighed "Cream has to be able to defend herself if she is to ever be useful to me. As her first real test I have corrupted that blade I showed you earlier. The results turned all the white mana into black mana. Cream here has a strong does of white mana so when she touched the sword it defended it's self by sending the image of pain into her body. It caused no real harm, just the illusion of it." Amy was outraged. "You knew this would happen, didn't you! Why would you do this to her!" Kimmy stood up and slapped Amy across the face. "Cause it is the quickest way. The body naturally creates defenses to things that harm it. She will become stronger from this and when she does not only will she be able to protect herself from the sword but from everything else too." Kimmy looked to the sky, seeing that it was already noon. "Till then we will keep moving forward. There is no time to wait. Now pack up the camp, we have a chao to find." 


	14. Chapter 14

Mobius Stories:  
Reunion

"Movement..." Cream thought. "I am moving..." The rabbit opened her eyes and found herself riding on someone's back, she did not know who's. "Where are we going?" Cream asked wearily, not even sure where she was at the moment. "We are going to get Cheese." Cream remembered then that they were searching for him. "Now rest, what you have experienced has exhausted your body." The voice sounded soft and gentle and made Cream feel safe. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "Cheese, I hope your okay..."

Amy approached Kimmy from behind. "Did Cream just wake up?" Kimmy nodded and adjusted Cream's position as the little rabbit rode piggy back. "Yeah, I told you she would be ok." "Ok! She has been asleep for three days!" The pink hedgehog yelled with an angry tone. "I know but she is fine now and that is all that matters. I am sure next time she will only be knocked out for one." Amy was appalled. "You want her to touch that thing again?" Kimmy sighed at the remark. Ever since Cream touched the sword the first time Amy would not leave her alone about it. "Look Amy, I have made my decision on this. This is going to be part of her training as it will make her a better spellcaster for it. If you don't like it then that is your problem." Amy grunted in detest, but kept following.

After a few minutes of silence though Amy started to notice something. She recognized the area they were walking in, a forest they had entered the night before. "Mistress, are we going in circles?" She asked which Sky, who had been quiet for hours at this point, replied. "No, I have been keeping track of our movement and we have been heading straight for our destination." Kimmy stopped for a moment. "Is there something wrong Amy? If you think we are being followed or mislead somehow then feel free to voice your opinion." Amy stepped forward and took a good look at the surrounding area. "It is not that, but this place just looks... familiar." She thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Mistress, can I see the map?" Kimmy handed Cream off to Sky. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a map, handing it to Amy, and used a small light spell to allow them to look over it in the dark. The hedgehog examined it throughly.

"Aha!" She said pointing at the map. "I know where we are at. We are in a forest in the Kingdom of Mercia." "Mercia?" Kimmy comes over and looks at the map. "How do you know that? It is not marked on the map." Amy stood up and gave a pose of superiority. "Well you wouldn't know, but I was born here. I know all about the surrounding area. It is odd though that it's not on the map." Kimmy looks it over again and then rolls it up. "Well... I did find it in the castle. That place is pretty old and it is possible that your kingdom didn't exist at the time." "I guess s-" Amy was cut off as Sky placed her hand over mouth. She gave a look to Kimmy which prompted her to end her light spell. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, moving the hand away. Sky put a finger to her lips and whispered. "We are being watch." Moving her eyes along the trees and surrounding brush. "I heard sounds of something a few moments ago. Something that was too big and too fast for some random animal that is roaming about in the night. So we are being hunted, either by beast or by mobian."

"I'll take a look." Kimmy said putting a hand to her eyes. A moment later her eyes started to slightly glow purple as her "Detect Life" spell took effect. "I can see them. There are five mobians... all around us." "So what is the plan? Do we fight?" Sky replied as she took a defensive stance and prepared for an inevitable attack. Kimmy didn't answer, she was too busy weighing their options. On one hand their were five people in hiding and only three of them. Not only that but Cream made it impossible to fight effectively or to even run away. Kimmy even considered the option of leaving Cream for a moment, but quickly shoved it out of her head. "No, I will not betray Cream like that. It is going to be tough though." She thought before looking to Amy and Sky. "Ok, we are outnumbered, surrounded, in unfamiliar territory, at night, with enemies that could be more powerful than us to begin with. Not to mention that Cream cannot move and that makes one of us unable to fight effectively since we will need to protect least they take her. I hate to say it, but..." Sky put a hand to her mouth. "We need to surrender, we can work on an escape after they take us but as of right now we need to worry about Cream's safety." Kimmy nodded in agreement, glad that she was not the one who had to say it, to make the decision she knew from her world would most likely be the wrong one and fearing what their captors would do to them because of it.

Sky steps away from the group, cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled out. "We know you are out there! We give up! Come out and do what you want with us!" She stepped back and sat on the ground. "Amy, you sit too." Kimmy said as she too went to the ground. "If you are sitting it will let them know that we are completely defenseless." Amy obeyed, but she didn't like it. "So what if they are some of Robotnik's goons?" Kimmy sighed "Unfortunately if that is the case we would be captured anyways. We can only hope that is not the case and-" She cut herself off when she saw the mobians approach. "Never mind, just be quite and look pathetic. They might not hurt us if we don't seem a threat." The group converged on them form all sides, they were completely surrounded. "Dost my eyes deceive me? Amy, what brings you to Mercia?" Amy looked up at the one who spoke to her and smiled brightly. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Rob!"

Not long after Kimmy, Amy and Sky found themselves walking with the five mobians that had so easily frightened Kimmy into surrender. She wore her anger at the situation clearly on her face. It was the first time since she had gotten to this world felt so utterly defeated only to have it turn out to be for no reason. It angered her that Amy was now happily talking to the leader of the group, a light blue hedgehog that identified himself earlier as "Rob o' the Hedge". She couldn't help but notice that he had a striking resemblance to Sonic, which only added insult to injury. It was like being beaten by a cheap knock off of the person she was plotting to defeat to take over this world. Her gaze then drifted over to the others of his group. The one closest to him was a tannish colored bird who called himself "Bow Sparrow", which Kimmy found silly that a person with such a name was currently wielding a bow. The next in the group was another bird named "Alan Quail", currently carrying Cream on his back as the group insisted that one of them carry her back to the village they were leading them too. It made Kimmy more furious than anything else that had happened as Cream was taken away from her after she, in her mind, failed to protect her. The anger built so much as she looked at him that she averted her gaze, glancing over the remaining two member's of their group, a female rabbit named Thorn and a male rat named Munch, before focusing on the ground.

"And that is pretty much how we got here." Rob nodded in understanding. "All of this over a chao. Well I will give you all shelter for tonight at Hideaway. Your rabbit friend needs a warm bed." A few minutes of walking later and the group made it to what seemed like a hidden village in the forest much like Knothole. "Ok, just how many hidden villages are in this world." Kimmy asked aloud. "Well from what I understand this world is in constant state of invasion from evil forces." said Sky "That 'Doctor Robotnik' they talk about is just the beginning. Amy has told me about times when they were attacked by people that could control anything made of technology, a race thought was near extinction appearing to conquer everything, even invaders from other dimensions. It makes sense that they would have places like this all over the planet incase a threat should arise that they can't handle at the time." "You are correct my lady" said Munch and he was walking past them. "And unfortunately such times have come upon us again. Doctor Robotnik's return to Mobius has forced us back to this place after he sent his minions to reclaim the kingdom he has taken from us twice before. It shames us to have to leave the castle, but the overwhelming force left us no choice. With his roboticized and legionized forces." The group entered on one the building, but before she went inside she stopped for a moment. "Wait, 'legionized'? I was never told about that. I wonder what it is..."

The inside of the building was a modest setting. It was a single room, much like many of the Knothole homes that Kimmy had seen during her time there. In the center of the room was a large, round wooden table with several chairs placed around it. Several beds lined the wall and Cream had already been placed one to rest as Kimmy stepped inside. Kimmy took a seat at the table and was immediately approached by Rob. "My cousin was telling me about you." "Hopefully it was all good." The cat said to the hedgehog who was looking at her sternly. "She told that you are the cause of the young one's current condition, that you made her touch some item that caused her great pain." "I did." She said to him as she leaned back a bit in her chair. "I am training her to be able to fight and that item is part of that training. I am sure one such as you understa-AH!" Kimmy yelled out in surprise as Rob grabbed her skirt collar and lifted her up off the seat. "I don't care what the reason is, you do not threaten the life of a child." Kimmy, enraged by his actions started to charge up a spell. "Don't you dare touch me you-!"

For the second time in a row Kimmy's sentence was cut short, this time finding on the ground. "I will cut your head off hedgehog!" Kimmy yelled as she scrambled to get to her feet, only to find a foot pressing firmly at her throat to push her back to the floor. "Settle down, your making a fool of yourself." Kimmy looked up in pure rage and then was stunned when she realized who her attacker was. "Sky? What the heck!?" Kimmy then saw that Rob was being helped up of the ground by his friends. "You and our host needed to be separated, but of the both of you I felt you would need to restrained unless you do something you would regret later." Sky said, increasing the pressure on her foot as she felt Kimmy try harder to force her off. She then looked over to Rob." And you. You have no idea of how we operate. You have no right to attack any of us until you get all the facts. Despite what your cousin tells you there is more than meets the eye here and if she felt that we were bad people then she would not be traveling with us." Sky then sent a glare over to Amy. "Isn't that right?" Sky said calmly. Amy looks down, a bit embarrassed at this situation. "R-right..."

Sky reached down and picked Kimmy up by her arm, keeping a firm grip as she walked her to the exit. "Now I suggest we all cool down before we continue." With that she dragged Kimmy outside and then pushed her forward. Kimmy turned quickly and tried to rush the door, but Sky stood in her way and shoved her back. "Sky! What is your problem!" Sky crossed her arms. "You are not in the right mind right now. If you were to attack one of them it would raise suspicious. Even if it was in self defense the people in that group would obviously side with their friend and such information tends to spread. Now settle down." Kimmy took a seat on the ground and looked up at the tigress, still ticked off. "And what about you being so rough with me? Didn't I give you an order not to hurt me? My throat is really sore now." said Kimmy as she rubbed her neck. " You only said that I was not 'allowed to endanger your life'. You said nothing about knocking sense into you when your about to screw everything up for yourself." "Heh..." Kimmy smirked. "I guess your right... I got a little hot headed, but that guy is a jerk. Attacking us out of nowhere, taking Cream away and then accusing me of endangering her." Kimmy laid back and said in a quieted tone. "When I get that hedgehog in a collar I'll make him scrub the castle top to bottom." Sky shook her head playfully. "You have a one track mind, but you might not say things like that while we are out here. We have no idea how good their hearing could be... or who could be spying on us." Kimmy leaped to her feet. "Right." looked at herself and took a deep breath. "You know... it might be a good thing that you can stop me from doing stupid things like that." Sky smirked and ran her finger through her earrings to hear them chime. "Any reason to beat you is good enough for me."

The two cats had a good chuckle from that and then went back inside. As they entered though they could feel the tense atmosphere in the room as the others eyed them. The awkward silence lasted for a moment until Rob walked over to Kimmy, looking in her eyes and staring her down before lifting his open hand. "We might not see things eye to eye, but Amy told me more about you while you were outside. She said you have a temper and odd ways of doing things, but deep down you are a good person and have fought to protect her and her friends. I am willing to start fresh if you are." Kimmy took Rob's hand and shook it. "I can understand your position, but I will let you know I would never willingly put Cream in danger. She is special to me and I take offense to anyone who would suggest otherwise. We don't have to like each other, but I will respect your position if you respect mine. After all, we are all on the same side. We all want what is best for this world, right?" Kimmy put a smile on her face that Rob could easily see through. "Yes, we are." He released his hand and stepped back to his group.

The rest of the night went by much better by comparison. Kimmy spent her time learning more about Mercia and Rob's division of freedom fighters and the surrounding area. Likewise she gave more information of herself, keeping to story of her world being one of evil and tyranny while leaving out her own intentions of world domination, and had Amy confirm that what she said was "truth". "You've come a long way and have done much in your time here." Thorn spoke, interested in her tale. "Yeah, it has been an experience and your world is a beautiful compared to mine." "Well it seems like your world is not that different from ours." Bow stated. "Except you lost to your villains while we defeated ours." "Bow!" Thorn yelled at him. "Sorry, I mean no offense. I am just saying." Kimmy nodded in understanding. "Your right. In our world evil did win. It is a shame, but were I am from it is simply a fact of life." With that she let out a yawn. "I'm sorry. I am tired. Could you show me to my bed?" Thorn nodded and lead her to a free bed. As Kimmy got into bed Bow and Rob stepped outside, getting the attention of Sky though she knew that their was no way to follow them without getting the attention of the others.

After they got a safe distance away they stopped to talk. "So..." Bow started. "You don't trust them do you?" "Yeah, it is hard to trust a woman who would allow a young girl to suffer. I guess the best thing to do would be to keep an eye on them, but we need everyone here incase Hood decides to strike." Bow knew that Rob would not simply let them go since his cousin was involved. "So what do you want to do?" Rob thought for a moment and came to a decision. "I think we should keep them here for a few days. Watch their behaviors, see if they slip up." "They are not going to like that. They seem intent to find that chao for that girl." Rob leaned against a tree. "It's the only way to be sure. This would not be the first time our enemies would of tried to infiltrate us by pretending to be our allies."

Cream's eyes opened as she found herself in a unfamiliar bed. "Where am I? Where is my mom?" Cream slid out of the bed, but did not get far before she was approached by Thorn. "You're awake." She said with a smile. "Hello miss." Cream said, lifting her skirt as she curtsied. "I don't seem to know where I am? Have you seen my mother or... " Cream held her head, it ached because of her three day long sleep which left her malnourished and dehydrated. "Oh, you poor dear. You must be confused and hungry. Come with me. I will get you something nice to eat." Cream pouted, but she was feeling hungry. "Okay..." Cream said taking her hand and let her lead her to the table.

It was not long before Thorn had prepared a small feast of fruits and vegetables with some milk. Cream ate quietly. She was in a strange place, with strange people and had no clue where anyone she knew was. "So I heard from your friend that you were being trained how to fight. Now that is a bit odd for one so young to need know such a thing." Cream gripped the skirt of her gothic dress with one hand under the table. It was all coming back to her, the adventure to find Cheese, the sword her mistress had her touch, the intense pain she felt the moment she gripped the blade. It took all she had to hold back tears. "M-m...M..." Thorn rushed over to her side. "You poor little thing. You want your mother?" Thorn gripped her hand to comfort her. "MISTRESS!" Thorn's eyes widened. "What?!"

Suddenly Kimmy's eyes shot open, as did those of Amy, Sky and the mercian freedom fighters that were resting. Kimmy sat straight up and leaped out of bed to get to Cream before anyone else. She grabbed the young rabbit up out of her seat and held her closely as Cream wailed into her shirt. "Shh, shh, shh. It is ok. I am here now." Thorn looked at Kimmy as she held the young rabbit. "Wait, what did she just call you?" Kimmy did not take her eyes of Cream. "She called me mistress." Thorn stared at the cat. "And why would she call you that?!" She said, about ready to attack. "I would think it is fairly obvious. I am training her to fight after all. Is it not customary to address one's teacher as such?" Kimmy replied. "Seems strange considering the kind of world you say you are from." Thorn replied, obviously not buying Kimmy's explanation. Kimmy shook her head in frustration. "Amy, come here and take Cream." The pink hedgehog came over quickly and took the still crying into her arms before stepping away. "Look if you have a problem with me that is fine, but let's not make a scene in front of the child. Let's take this outside." "Certainly" Thorn said in a determined tone.

The two women stood outside. Everyone except Amy and Cream stood around them. "Now then, Thorn was it? I know you might not trust me or Sky, after all you have never met us, but-" "But nothing, you have had a bad attitude since we met you. You voice just seems to have a tone of superiority in it and the way you threatened Rob." Kimmy sighed. "Fine, I have no other choice. Don't say I didn't try to avoid this." With that the cat's hand glowed with a blue aura. "What the..." Thorn looked on in awe as Kimmy put the blue energy over her other hand and formed a large ice blade. "So you have some sort of ice power." Kimmy gave a small chuckle. "That's not all."

With that she used her free hand to create a fireball and tossed it. Thorn, despite being caught off guard, quickly dashed to the side to avoid getting hit. "Thorn! Here!" Munch called out to her and tossed her a quarterstaff which the rabbit caught with ease, spinning it around a few times to show her proficiency with the weapon. "That's not very fair." Kimmy said annoyed. "I mean I came here without any weapons." "Says the girl with the ice blade!" Thorn yelled as she dived at Kimmy and sent a downward strike at her. Kimmy blocked the attack, but the blow sent cracks throughout it. "Huh, your pretty strong for a little bunny rabbit." Kimmy then shot a few ice spikes at her feet, but Thorn leaped into the air, applying force on the staff to give herself a boost into the air. A moment later she dropped down behind Kimmy and sent a hard shot to her right shoulder. Kimmy yelled out in pain and turned to slash at the rabbit in response, but Thorn simply back stepped away from her. "Just as I thought, your all talk." Kimmy likewise stepped away from Thorn as she tried to recompose herself. "If that's what you think then why don't come finish this." Kimmy shot two more ice spikes at Thorn's feet and again the rabbit leap into the air at Kimmy, preparing for another strike on the cat. Kimmy just smirked as her hand glowed blue once more. "Gotcha..." Kimmy shot an ice beam at the ground beneath her, it spreading to form a think sheet across the ground and covering her own feet. Thorn paid it no heed and took the opening, striking Kimmy on her right shoulder again. "AUGH!" Kimmy cried in anguish and her knees buckled under the blow. "I got you now-oh!"As Thorn feet touched ground they slipped out from underneath her and she fell backwards onto her butt.

Next thing Thorn knew her legs were being frozen to the ice as Kimmy shot them with an ice beam. "There we go. No more hopping around." said Kimmy melted the ice on her own feet that kept her from sliding away when struck. "and now." Kimmy kicked Thorn's staff out of her hands and sent another kick to her chest, forcing her to lay flat on her back. Before she could recover Kimmy had bound her by her arms and neck to the ground as she did with her legs. "Seems your not so hot." Kimmy said snickering at her own joke as she placed a foot on Thorn's chest. "Kimmy, your taking things too far." Sky's voice reached Kimmy's ears and she looked around, seeing Munch and Alan coming towards her to aid their friend. "Fine, I'm done anyways. I will leave her here to cool off." Kimmy stepped off and headed back to building with Cream. "Not so fast!" Kimmy stopped dead on spot and turned. "Fine, who's next." A couple of arrows flew to her, going through the legs of her pants and pinning her to the ground. "Gah! Careful!" yelled Kimmy as she looked in shock at the arrows and then to the people who shot them, Rob and Bow.

Sky stepped between the two marksmen and her mistress. "I know what this looks like, but your men started this over a misunderstanding." Rob pulled another arrow from his quiver, nocking it on his bow. "You and your friend have been causing trouble since you got here." Sky rolled her eyes. "She has only been reacting to all your accusations and I have been trying to stop fights from breaking out." "You both have also been suspicious and even Amy has been acting odd while around you. I still can't get over what I heard about what your friend did to that little girl." "Fine then, what are you going to do with us? Arrest us?" Kimmy said sarcastically as she pulled one of the arrows out of her pants, only to have Bow shoot another arrow to replace it. "Hey! Cut it out!" Rob stepped in front of her, holding out a pair of shackles. "Actually that is exactly what we have in mind." he grabbed Kimmy's wrists and slapped the cuffs on them. "You are going to be detained until we can figure out what to do you." Sparrow went to Sky with a pair of cuffs and put them on her wrists. "Please, don't insult me." Sky moved her wrists apart and broke the chain linking the shackles, causing Bow to respond by pointing and arrow at her. "Calm down, I am not resisting. If you want you can put me in a cage and I will not leave it." Sky said giving the sparrow a cold look. "but realize that if you decide to mistreat me or Kimmy I can break out and will defend my friends. That includes Amy and Cream as well." Bow nodded and lowered his weapon. "Fine, then come with us." Rob grabbed Kimmy's cuffs and lead her by them as Sky and Bow followed close behind.

Not shortly after both Kimmy and Sky were placed in separate holding cells in a small jail in the village. Sky was allowed to remain unbound, but since Kimmy was being aggressive before she was made to sit in a chair with her arms shackled behind it. Bow looked over the two. "We are going to try and find out more about you two before we decide what to do. Don't worry, we are fair. We will not do anything without evidence that you are actually villains and if we find nothing we'll let you go without a problem." Kimmy gave a sly smirk to him and retorted "That makes me feel so much better. Tell me, are we going to get room service too? I would love a glass of milk, maybe some eggs with some orange jelly and a side of bacon." Rob headed to the exit. "Bow, you watch these two. I will send someone in with some food for them." Kimmy pushed her feet down so she could lean back. "I guess we can take a few days off to let Cream recover." she thought to herself. "but I have a feeling that before we leave here the freedom fighters will be down one group. After all if they won't let me go I'll just have to change their minds." 


End file.
